


Tyrant

by jspgrunt0311



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Betrayal, Bounties everywhere, Conquest, F/M, Former Thalmor Justiciar, Loss, Love, More tags as I go, Multi, Multiple major characters die, On the Run, Racism, Revenge, Smut, multiple POV’s, power, some deviation from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 78,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jspgrunt0311/pseuds/jspgrunt0311
Summary: Freyanna Elsonire is a former Thalmor Justiciar.  An extremely talented and young Altmer rising through the ranks so quickly that she ended up making enemies within the very organization she swore to serve.  Individuals afraid and jealous of her extremely quick ascension in the ranks wanted to make certain that she would ascend no further.  Betrayed and left for hopefully dead at Helgen, she’s bent on making all those responsible for her fall pay.  This is Freyanna’s journey towards that end.  There will be some surprises and some love and some serious hate along the way.  Mostly lore compliant with some exceptions for story purposes.Elder Scrolls is Bethesdas' baby and I'm just having fun in their yard.





	1. Introduction

Introduction

 

Someone was going to pay for this embarrassment.  Riding in the dingy cart with nothing but a bunch of dirty Nords for company actually made her huff in disgust.  The Dominion didn’t deserve her service.  She hadn’t been a part of the Justiciar holy order for long, but her brief service had been more than noticeable.  She’d accomplished things that no one thought could be possible for one so young.  Even on the isles there were those who did not see the harm in letting people worship  the Nordic God/King. The Thalmor found this to be a dangerous and rebellious mindset that needed to be quashed quietly and efficiently. Freyanna was really good at her craft and sniffed out heretical sympathizers with an almost magical sense that none of her other comrades could seem to match.  She’d risen through the ranks of the Justiciars faster than anyone could’ve ever expected and it was this facet of her life that she concluded might have threatened some of her higher ranked brethren. 

The attempt on her life came rather unexpectedly.  If not for the flame rune she’d set up on the outside of her window completely deflecting the incoming ice spear and her lightning quick reflexes it would’ve been successful.  She’d ducked just enough for the second ice spear to deflect off her skull leaving a huge bleeding gash on the top of her head.  It almost knocked her unconscious and the succeeding ice spear deflecting off the left pauldron of her armor confirmed that someone was trying to kill her.  She quickly erected a ward that continued to be struck by ice spear after ice spear.  She spotted the dark robed assailant on the roof of the next building.  She felt his attacks had weakened significantly .  He was absolutely spent.  His golden eyes met her silver ones from a distance and she smiled wickedly as if she knew something he didn’t.  He desperately took a vial from his pocket.  No doubt in her mind that it was a magicka potion.  He wouldn’t get a chance to drink it as she dropped her ward and let loose a fireball of such power that it incinerated the culprit as he was about to drink.  The resulting explosion took off most of the roof of the building he was standing on. 

When the city guards finally reached her it wasn’t to assist her like she expected, it was to arrest her for destruction of property.  If not for her standing as the most promising Justiciar in the Thalmor Corps., they might have tried to execute her on the spot.  Her superiors weren’t very pleased and decided that she needed to be taught a lesson in humility.  She was banished to this frozen world of the mighty Nords.  She was ordered to meet up with the Thalmor representative Seadil Adael who was supposed to be waiting for her in Darkwater Crossing to inform her of her assignment.  She was early and he wasn't there so now, she was on a trip to Akatosh knew where.

One of the captured Nord continued to attempt to make small talk while they rode toward the town.  He was a rough and handsome Nord, but that wasn’t unusual.  The Nords were powerful warriors and their swords had split the skulls of many of her people during the Great War.  Unlike many of her mage touched comrades, she respected their brutal power and their ability to field fearsome armies that rivaled both the Empire’s and Dominion’s best.  It was best for all that they were constantly fighting each other.  To have a united Skyrim rally behind the empire would not bode well for the Dominion.  She examined her surrounding company and came to the disturbing conclusion that she was, however ridiculous, being lumped in with them.  That Imperial Captain bitch seemed hell bent on associating her with these handsome brutes.  It most certainly didn’t calm her mind that Ulfric Stormcloak was on the cart with them. 

How could that imperial bitch believe that not only an Altmer, but an officer in the Justiciar Corps. be a part of this Stormcloak rabble?  She’d been briefed that this rebel movement was as racist as its leader.  They hated elves almost as much if not more than they hated the Empire.  To think that she could ever be a part of such a movement actually made her smirk with quite a bit of arrogance.

As she thought about the ambush conducted by the Imperials, she started to feel a sense of admiration for them.  It was text book and it caught all of them by surprise with its violence and speed.  It had ended the fight with little bloodshed as Ulfric surrendered quite quickly.  She ended up being caught up in the middle while eating at the communal fire and waiting for Seadil to show.  The group of what she knew to be Stormcloaks were giving her the evil eye and she could do nothing but smile at them.  It didn't matter how much she argued with the fucking Imperial Captain that she wasn’t a part of these Stormcloak’s forces, they still bound her and took her prisoner at the point of their swords.  The talkative Nord actually tried to convince them that she wasn’t with them, but the stubborn Imperials did not believe him either and put her in the wagon with rest of them.

She contemplated making an escape attempt right there and killing all of them with a firestorm spell, but she didn’t think it would be a good idea to make so many enemies so soon.  Neither the Dominion nor the Empire were really aware of her predicament, but she hoped that she would have a chance to clear things up once she got to wherever they were going and she could speak to more reasonable people.

The long ride into the small town of Helgen was uneventful up until she saw who would've been her supposed leader in this land of Nords.  She spotted the Skyrim ambassador Elenwen in full Thalmor Robes on her horse and to her complete surprise, Elenwen's eyes met hers in a look of complete and surprised amusement.  The bitch just sat on her horse and watched; smiling arrogantly as she slowly rode by her sizeable entourage.  She didn’t even attempt to make a fuss about her being on the cart with a bunch of Stormcloak rebels.  Elenwen's expression of enjoyment at her degradation started to make Freyanna's blood boil.  The ambassador bitch would hear her once she was free, she made a point of it. 

When the cart finally made it to its destination, Elenwen was nowhere to be found.  She continued to scan the area for her, but couldn’t spot her or any of her people anywhere.   _She_ _wouldn’t just leave me… would she?_ Her thoughts started to wander back to the isles and the assassin.  _Are they still trying to get rid of me?_ She was starting to go from rage to a calculating calm as she quickly and methodically began to analyze her current predicament.

As she was assisted off the cart she couldn’t help but notice the inordinate amount of Imperial soldiers there.  Was this for Ulfric or was there something else?  As she continuously scanned the area with her stunning silver eyes, she finally caught sight of Elenwen once again, watching from a good distance away.  She got a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach as Elenwen watched her with that smug expression on her face.  She wasn’t going to do anything to free her.  It looked like she was just there to watch her get executed with the rest of these Nordic rebels.  _So much for my loyalty to them and doing my best to further the cause._

She couldn’t help but be disgusted.  Some of her superiors must have deemed her enough of a threat to their positions that they decided to liquidate her… again.  She swore that this would be their last opportunity to do so.  She started to search for a way out, but came to the conclusion that there were way too many soldiers for her to take on at the moment. 

Her fears were confirmed when the one other prisoner claiming to be innocent tried to make a run for it and was cut down by a deadly accurate swarm of arrows.  Her mind was continuously observing and making calculations of how quickly the archers reacted and their accuracy, as she continued to ponder her limited options she suddenly felt a shove from one of the soldiers who had helped her off of the cart.  She’d been asked for her name.

She started to think that she shouldn’t reveal who she was at the moment, but she had to try and see if ambassador Elenwen truly knew what she was doing.  She nodded in Elenwen’s direction, “She knows who I am and why I’m here.”  The Imperial scribe turned towards the Thalmor representative.

“She says you know her.”  Hadvar yelled to her.

“Just because she is an Altmer doesn’t make her my kin.”  She watched her smug expression with barely contained fury.  “I don’t have any idea of who this criminal is.”

Hadvar turned back towards her and she didn’t hesitate.  “Freyanna Elsonire.”  She would give them no more and Elenwen would be the first of the betrayers that she would kill before finding out who else was involved in this plot against her.

Of course her name wasn’t on the list, it didn’t matter because the bloodthirsty Imperial Captain wanted her dead as well.  There had to be some sort of arrangement going on here between the Thalmor representative and the Imperial Captain.  She straightened up to her full and considerable height before joining the rest of these Stormcloaks in the line for the headsman’s block.

She watched as one of the rebels walked to the block in anger and without hesitation.  The headsman swing was precise and quick as the rebel’s head rolled off the block and his body went completely limp.  Although the talkative one thought it was admirable, she didn’t.  There was no way she would go out of this world so quickly and cleanly.  She swore she would take out a large number of them as she scanned the ramparts and watched the Imperial archers start to take a more relaxed posture.  She continued to make observations of the area and made a hierarchical note by the amount of threat each of the Imperial soldiers positioned around her posed.  By the time they called her name, she’d frozen the ropes of both her wrist and leg restraints so that they would come apart easily once she made her escape attempt. 

As she started to slowly approach the block a booming and unfamiliar roar echoed through the air in the distance.  It caused everyone to take a pause and look around to see what it was.  As she leaned over the block she turned to look into the eyes of her first target only to have her breath taken from her at the sight behind him.  She was in disbelief as the headsman began his upswing and before he could commit to the downswing she shifted her weight under the Captain’s foot causing her to stumble to the side.  At the same time she placed an ice spear into the eye of the headsman.  “DRAGON!”  She heard a woman scream as she looked toward the now recovered Captain who was already lining up her sword swing at her.

A deafening roar came from the tower where she knew the creature was perched.  It seemed that the skies had opened up with a storm of falling fire and destruction that she’d never seen the likes of before.  She sidestepped the Captain’s sword stroke and planted a bound dagger she’d summoned to her throat.  _Thank you beast, if I could kiss you without dying I would._ “FUS RO DAH!” It sounded like words coming from the dragon’s maw.  The impressive shout was simultaneously accompanied by a loud crackling boom that knocked over dozens of Imperial soldiers.  She leaped forward to avoid a falling streak of fire; she smiled as she rolled forward and got back to her feet.  The chaos being caused by the creature was immense.  She ran quickly towards the tower the creature was perched on trying to get out of its line of sight.  She continued to scan and search the immediate area for Elenwen who was nowhere to be found.  She looked up to see the dragon had taken flight and was now bombarding the village with fire from its maw and setting it further ablaze.  It was strange that during this epic demonstration of destructive power she almost understood the beast.   It seemed to be actually saying something in a long lost tongue as it poured fire into the village. 

As fascinated as she was with the beast, she needed to get herself out of this mayhem before her luck ran out.  She quickly made her way to the tower directly across from the one where the dragon landed and found herself in the company of the Stormcloak rebels.  The talkative Nord was there and actually smiled at seeing her.  She paid them no mind as she quickly started to look for a way out while the handsome Nord began to deliberate about the dragon’s presence in this world.  She admitted to herself that the dragon was a fascinating occurrence and on any other occasion, she would’ve loved to talk about it.  It just wasn’t fascinating enough at the moment for her to not think about how to get away from the Imperials and the quickly disintegrating town.  The tower suddenly shook violently as the dragon crashed its head through the masonry midway up the stairs.  “YOL TOOR SHOL!”  She quickly put up her most powerful ward as the creature let loose with its devastating fire breath.  Again, she noticed the strange words coming out of the dragon’s mouth as it breathed fire into the tower.  She couldn’t understand how during all of this chaos she could actually make out sounds that were very much like words coming from the beast.  It drained every bit of her magicka to sustain that ward during the beast’s fire breath attack and she let out an exhausted breath.  She couldn’t help but admire the outright destruction caused by the creature.  Her wards had never been breached and in one single attack the creature had completely drained her mana.  She turned to see that Ulfric and Ralof were crouched behind her, while three of the others on the stairs had been turned into charred corpses. 

“You’re welcome.”  She mentioned to them and before they could respond she took off running to the now cavernous hole left by the dragon.  She leaped down to the semi-destroyed inn next to the tower and made her way out to the main courtyard again, picking up a pair of imperial swords from a couple of dead soldiers along the way. 

As she made her way towards one of the town gates she came face to face with the Imperial scribe, Hadvar.  She faced off with him and was ready for a fight when he stopped her with a hand gesture.  “Now is not the time.”  She kept her guard up, ready for him to try and kill her.  He turned around.  “Take care of the boy, I have to find General Tulius and join the defense!”  The chuckle that left her mouth at the preposterous notion must’ve made it to Hadvar’s ears as he looked at her and frowned.  “Follow me prisoner, if you want to live.”

“I don’t think so.”  She whispered to herself.  Just a moment ago this man and his ilk were going to separate her head from her shoulders and now he expected her to trust him?  She scanned the area and watched as he ran towards the danger which unfortunately also led to the gates.  He was brave.  There was no denying it and in another life maybe she would’ve followed and helped him, but right now she was getting out of there and woe to the person or even dragon that tried to stop her.  She ran as quickly as she could towards the gates when the giant black beast incinerated another house near her.  She could feel the beating of its wings as it took off again and circled around to make another devastating pass on the helpless village.  Every time that beast used its fire, she could make out some sort of words.  She’d have to research this phenomena later, right now she had to survive and escape.

She watched as the Imperial forces tried in vain to take down the dragon.  No one was paying attention to her and that was working to her advantage at the moment.  The dragon swooped down and laid waste to the ramparts with one fiery pass leaving the lifeless and burning bodies of the imperial archers contorted in all sorts of painful looking positions.  There were bodies everywhere, this dragon was killing everyone in sight and she did not want to be one of them.  She made her way up the northern ramparts and jumped off while casting a Slowfall spell that allowed her to land like a cat from the twenty foot drop.  As she ran through the brush along the road, the sounds of the destruction got softer and softer until she could no longer hear them.  She finally stopped running and took a seat on the side of the road and tried to rest for a moment.  She hoped that the dragon wouldn’t bother with a single Altmer hidden on the side of the road.  The dragon was the most intriguingly terrifying creature she’d ever faced and this one she had to thank for her freedom.

 _Elenwen definitely knew what happened here.  Did she set me up to be killed or was it some chance arrangement between her and my other cowardly rivals in the Dominion?_ She couldn’t be sure of anything other than she did not dare go to the Embassy near Solitude.  Even if it wasn't Ambassador Elenwen's idea to kill her, that show in Helgen showed that she was spineless and would probably do anything her superior's asked her to, even if it was wrong.  Elenwen was not one to rock the proverbial boat and if it was easier to have one low ranked Justiciar liquidated, she’d probably have her killed as soon as she appeared at the Embassy’s doorstep.  Freyanna was not about chance it and therefore deemed it best that she be thought of as dead.  She’d find a way to get back into the game and get her just deserts later.  She sat there contemplating what she was going to do next.  She had nothing but the two Imperial swords she used to help defend herself and the disgusting rags the bastards put her in when they took her armor.  

The more she thought about her predicament, the more she started to become somewhat depressed.  Her own people had betrayed her and if they saw her again, they’d probably try to kill her again.  She couldn’t understand why they would do such a thing.  She’d done nothing but be the best Justiciar she could be and they repay her by trying to kill her?  _Damn politics._ She wanted so badly to lash out and scream at the top of her lungs, but knew it would be waste of energy. 

She slowly got to her feet and stretched out her muscles.  She picked up her weapons and started to once again follow the road.  She’d need to get supplies to begin to start her path of vengeance.  The swords would fetch a good amount of coin at any vendor, but the key was finding a place to sell them.  As she slowly walked the path she could hear the patter of feet running behind her.  She quickly stepped off the road and hid behind a rock as she waited for whoever was coming.  To her relief it was one of the Stormcloak rebels.  The talkative one named Ralof passed her position in a steady and determined gate.  He hadn’t noticed her and she decided to follow him just out of sight.

She followed him for four days, she heated the snow with her magic to drink water and caught a couple of rabbits which she roasted as well with her magic.  It was something that she’d been trained to do in her violent life as a Thalmor Justiciar.  She could live off the land quite easily and although uncomfortable, she was completely in her element.  She watched in the distance as Ralof would start a fire and rest as well.  She didn’t know if he was eating or drinking enough water, but she assumed he was because his pace had not slowed.  She listened and could hear him humming songs in the dead of night.  It actually made her smile to think that he could actually be so chipper, even after all that had just happened. 

Her tenacity in following the handsome Nord was rewarded when she saw a small village in the distance.  She let out a thankful breath of relief and began to slowly approach it with her swords slung over her shoulders in makeshift scabbards made of tree bark twine.  Her feelings of elation were soon tapped down though.  The two big and fully armored guards at the entrance made it a point to block her path.  “We don’t want any more freeloaders here, so be gone!”  They weren’t going to allow her entry into the village.  Again, she started to get angry and thoughts of burning these two to cinders started to cross her mind.  She kept her cool though and continued to try and persuade the guards to let her enter.

“Please, I’m here to barter and won’t be staying any longer than necessary.”  She tried to explain, but they laughed at her as they continued to block her path.  Her pride was completely stung and her fury started to boil over into her facial expression.  The violent thoughts going through her head were overwhelming, but she took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm herself.  She knew that she needed to keep a low profile as she had no allies or friends to vouch for her and any violence would attract unwanted and possible fatal attention. 

“She’s with me!”  Freyanna was shocked to hear his voice.  The voice of her handsome quarry was angry and she noticed Ralof approach with a determined gate as he addressed the two guards.  “Let her pass.”  He was grinning as if she were some lost relative and actually seemed very happy to see her.  She wanted so badly to smile, but she felt somewhat ashamed as she thought about how much Ralof’s attitude would probably change if he ever found out she was once the most prolific and capable Justiciar for the Thalmor.  “Come friend, the empire may not have welcomed you, but I will.”  He put his arm around her shoulder and ushered her into the village.  “My sister should be at the mill, she’ll help make sure you’re taken care of.”

“Thank you.”  She was genuinely appreciative of his concern for her.  His gentle smile put her completely at ease.  “My name is Freyanna.”  She couldn’t believe her luck as he guided her into the village, which seemed completely oblivious to what happened in Helgen.

“I’m Ralof if you didn’t already know.”  He looked up at her curiously as they walked together.  “What’s a High Elf like you doing in Skyrim?”  The question sounded jovial, but there was that hint of mistrust in his voice.  “That Thalmor representative had no love for you and you don’t seem to be a friend of the Empire either.”

She gave him an understanding look.  Trust was something that was earned in the crucible of life and she was sure that although he’d taken a liking to her, he didn’t completely trust her.  That was okay with her because it meant that Ralof wasn’t the handsome fool she initially thought he was.  “I killed a Thalmor assassin sent by a suitor that I spurned… and I also just happened to destroy the house he was shooting at me from as well.”  She shrugged innocently while she studied Ralof’s expression change from one suspicion to one of amusement.  “The Dominion doesn’t take kindly to having a fireball destroy the house of one of its ruling counsel… figured I’d get as far from the Isles as I could.” 

“HA!  I knew you were a rebel at heart!”  He clapped her shoulder a little harder than she expected which caused her to stumble forward.  “Any enemy of the Dominion is a friend of mine.”  She let out an amused chuckle as they approached a blonde and pretty human woman near the mill.

She spent most of the rest of the day cleaning herself up and eating.  She found out that he got separated from Ulfric and his other comrades during the dragon attack.  He explained that he didn’t know how many of the others had made it out and that as soon as he was able, he’d set out for Windhelm.  He also couldn’t stop praising Freyanna’s martial and magical prowess.  It almost made her blush.

Gerdur mentioned that a sizeable detachment of Imperials was seen just north of Helgen headed towards Falkreath.  She also mentioned that some of Ralof’s comrades passed through Riverwood before he got there and described a scene of complete devastation.  Helgen had been completely destroyed with a disturbing amount of dead innocents.  It was something that Freyanna wasn’t used to hearing let alone witnessing.  An entire village had been erased from the land.  She’d done her fair share of killing, but nowhere near the scale of that creature. 

It was amazing to her that the dragon had wiped out an entire village in an instant.  She’d never seen the kind of destructive power that dragon had shown in the village.  As she continued to think and try to remember the incredible event, she started to ponder the word-like sounds she heard coming from the beast during the attack.  She couldn’t help but think that the sounds had a semblance of some ancient language, a language that no one else but the dragon knew.  Maybe it was some sort of spellcasting.  She actually thought that this was plausible because the words that came from the beast seemed to be followed by some formidable array of powerful effects such as fire.  Now that she had no home or official mission other than revenge, maybe she’d make this mystery her new mission for the moment and head up to the College of Winterhold to see if she could learn anything new.  

Ralof’s sister was hospitable to a fault.  Being an Altmer, she didn’t expect such fine treatment from these rebels.  She was floored when Gerdur invited her to stay for dinner.  She tried to refuse as graciously as possible, but Ralof wouldn’t have it.  These small kindnesses from people who were supposed to be her blood enemies affected her deeply.  Most of the people of the provinces looked upon them with suspicion and fear.  Ralof and his relatives only saw someone who helped save a kinsman and needed help themselves.  They didn’t hesitate to help her despite being of the same race as those who would persecute them.  It was astounding to her. 

The beef stew was divine and she continuously caught the lingering gaze of Ralof as she ate.  She’d always had this effect on men and mer.  She was as tall as the tallest of Nords and her well-toned body was more akin to an athletic human or orc than a mer.  Some speculated the she must’ve had some orc or human mixed in with her Altmer blood.  It was always meant as an insult, and it was usually delivered by someone jealous of the attention she received.  Those particular rumors didn’t stop the rest of her would be suitors from hungering for her attention.  They’d look into those bright pools of silver that were her eyes and they’d always tell her how beautiful she was.  There were many in the Thalmor and Dominion who had proposed to her only to be rejected for being the asses that most of them were.  The only one she actually cared somewhat for she didn’t even have a chance with as Ancarion was sent off to Solstheim on a mission to obtain some sort of new weapons-making material.  She then turned her eyes to Ralof as he ate, meeting his eyes for a brief instant as he quickly turned away with a slight semblance of pink creeping into his cheeks.  He would’ve been someone she considered beneath her station in the past, but his kindness and hospitality in her moment of dire need had changed her mind.  His obviously kind heart towards a complete stranger could be considered a weakness, but at this moment it made him the sexiest man she’d ever met and more than worthy of her attention.  She actually smiled as she imagined having her way with him.  He most certainly could be a very pleasurable distraction if the moment ever presented itself. 

Ralof mentioned to her about joining the Stormcloaks against the Empire and that she should join him on his trek back to Windhelm to join Jarl Ulfric.  She couldn’t help but chuckle at his offer.  “The Stormcloaks would accept me?  Really?”  Ralof looked her up and down with a slight grin.

“You did save Ulfric’s life from that beast.  He’d be more than willing to take you on and I would split the skull of anyone who said different.”  He countered with such fire that it actually made her smile.

“It would still put both you and Ulfric in a position I wouldn’t like to see.”  She politely declined his offer to travel up to Windhelm as she didn’t need to be a part of any organization in which she depended on anyone other than herself.  “I’m honored that you asked me, but I can’t.” 

“The offer will always stand for you.”  He insisted as he finished his stew.  He stood up and started to gather his weapons and supplies as he prepared himself to leave.  He fiercely embraced all of his family members until he finally stood in front of her.  “I mean it friend.  If you ever find yourself near Windhelm, stop by.  Ulfric would probably want to thank you personally.”  With a strong embrace that took her breath away, he took his leave of her and made his way to exit the house.  They all followed him out and watched him as he mounted a horse Gerdur had procured for him.  She found that her gaze lingered on him as he made his way out of town using the northbound path.  She’d have to make her own way, but first she needed new clothing and at least a dagger for defense.

Gerdur pointed her over to the Riverwood Trader to procure some supplies for travel.  Gerdur had offered her some of her own clothing, but Freyanna refused on account that she’d already given her more than she could’ve hoped for.  She’d make sure to pay this wonderful family back when she could and if she had any power whatsoever, she’d make sure they would be protected as well.  She pawned off the swords for a steel dagger, a pair of black leather leggings and a wolf fur shirt.  Lucan, the merchant, was a bit of a miser as she knew the swords were worth much more than what she got for.  She did catch his sister Camilla mention something about a claw made out of Gold that was stolen from him.  She mentioned that she would be inclined to retrieve it for him, but only if he gave her a substantial reward in addition to the two swords she’d bartered off to him.  He didn’t quite agree to the terms, but he did tell her where he thought the thieves were in case she became more reasonable. 

She’d packed up as much as she could and made her way towards the Nordic grave just outside Riverwood, it was called Bleak Falls Barrow.  If that claw was made of solid gold, it would most certainly allow her to fetch a hefty price on the market and maybe she could book passage to the College of Winterhold where she could hopefully find some respite in learning new magics.  When she next confronted her traitorous brethren, she would be more than ready to extract her pound of flesh from them.

 

 

Bleak Falls Barrow

 

A group of about ten bandits, traps everywhere, a dozen undead zombie-like Drauger, a trio of giant spiders, and piece of shit dirty little prick of a Dark Elf thief had stood between her and this Golden Claw.  They had all been sent to their respective makers and she now had a pretty sizeable coin purse as well as serviceable weapons and leather armor.  She was brutally efficient in her use of magic and combat skills.  Her disorganized foes didn’t stand a chance.  Even so, she hadn’t ever had to fight so many opponents in such a short span of time.  Her body protested and was as sore as it could be with bruises and cuts all over.  Thankfully no one had gotten a clean shot on her and she had no serious injuries.  One bandit had begged for mercy just before she plunged both of her daggers into the sides of his neck, abruptly silencing his pleas.  The Draugers were nothing more than fighting corpses.  They died a second time easily enough as their movements were slower and a lot easier to predict.  The spiders… she burned them, and burned them, and burned them until there was nothing but ashes.  She hated spiders, especially giant ones.  She should’ve left the dark elf to be eaten by the giant arachnids, but instead she freed him thinking he could help her find the Golden Claw.  He did nothing of the sort and ran from her only to die by triggering a spring loaded spiked wall that struck him with such speed and power that it impaled him in several parts of his body.  She laughed at his misfortune as he was suspended on the spiked contraption as it retracted. 

She found the Golden Claw on the dark elf’s lifeless cadaver, fought off a group of Drauger and evaded more traps in what amounted to a grave robbing endeavor.  Using the claw to open a strange door she found herself in a cavernous tomb searching for valuables.  Freyanna actually felt quite demeaned by what she was being forced to do to get back at those who had wronged her.  _They’ve turned me into a grave robbing scavenger._ She thought to herself.

She noticed that at the center of this enormous crypt was another of those black coffins that had contained those fearsome undead warriors.  She made a point of keeping an eye on it as she continued to search the area for anything she could sell.  As she searched underneath the coffin she swore that she could hear a whisper coming from somewhere.  It wasn’t exactly a sound.  It was more like a slight burning or itching sensation in her mind.  Someone or something was calling to her inner mind trying to draw her attention.  She looked over to where the feeling directed her and noticed lone standing gray wall that had numerous inscriptions engraved on it in some unknown language.  The whisper kept calling to her and she felt an almost uncontrollable urge to approach that wall and see why she was feeling this whisper inside her mind.  As she got closer, her mind started to focus on the words and symbols, she could see the words starting to take shape and everything started to make sense to her.  It was euphoric as she started to recognize the characters, the words, the meaning.  It was as if the wall had transferred the language into her mind and she could now read the inscription.  _“Here lies the guardian Keeper of the dragonstone and a **FORCE** of unending rage and darkness.”  _

She felt the word’s power burn into her mind and could feel it become a part of her.  She became completely absorbed as the blinding power of the word etched itself into her consciousness.  Once the word’s transfer had ended she didn’t have enough time to think as she barely dodged the sword stroke of another one of those undead Drauger.  This one was different though.  It was stronger, faster and quite a bit more dangerous than the others that she’d faced inside the rest of the crypt. 

“FUS!”  The creature uttered the word from the wall and the force coming from its meaning pushed her forcibly enough to stumble backwards.  She actually had to do a reverse roll to get back to her feet.  The creature charged her only for her to sidestep and kick it in the behind, making it fall flat on its face.  Flames shout out of her free hand as she set it alight.  It started to stand, but she wouldn’t have it.  A fireball struck it with such force as to knock it back down.  She continued to pour her flames onto the now prone creature and watched as it once again attempted to stand only to fall still on its face.  She watched as the corpse smoldered and saw a slight movement of its arm.  She immediately jumped on its back and plunged her twin steel daggers multiple times into its back and skull until it stopped moving and finally lay still.  She was completely spent as she stood slowly from the now still creature.

“Fus?”  She whispered to herself and turned to look at the strange inscription on that wall.  Her feelings were telling her that she’d heard that before.  Her memory couldn’t place any face to the word other than this undead monstrosity, but she was sure she’d heard it somewhere before.  As she continued to search the undead corpse, she discovered a tablet with inscriptions similar to those on the wall.  To her surprise it was as if it was written in a language she felt she’d always understood yet she knew she had never learned.  _“Here lie our fallen lords until the power of Alduin revives.”_

 _Alduin?  The world eater?_ She sat on the now empty coffin inside the giant crypt and continued to look at the tablet.  What did this mean and how in the eight divines could she read it?  There were powers playing here that she didn’t understand, powers that she felt she needed to understand.  Then it hit her, the dragon at Helgen!  The words on the wall, the dragon…  _Could that dragon be Alduin?_ It actually sent a shiver down her spine.  Dragons were supposed to be only legends, but that black monstrosity wasn’t.  It was real and it spoke those words that she now completely understood.  She kept thinking of how it was possible for her to understand.  She’d never been taught such a language and yet it felt like she’d always known it. 

She found her way back through the barrow and exited the way she came in.   She let out a demoralized huff at the sight outside, on top of a swirling blizzard, it had gotten quite dark.  She felt completely drained from her trek through the barrow and her various encounters.  She didn’t like the idea of staying in the crypt, but the biting winds and snow had made up her mind for her.  It was either stay warm in the makeshift bandit camp inside the crypt or brave the blizzard outside in the dark.  She decided to stay and would head back to Riverwood at first light and see about trading some of the items she’d taken from the place. 

After visiting Lucan and Hod, she had plenty of supplies, a hunting bow, a nice new pair of imperial short swords, and an excellent set of light leather armor.  Hod had been a sweetheart by giving her a significant discount and thanks to him she no longer had the appearance of a homeless beggar.  She now looked every bit the part of a capable and dangerous person.  Gerdur commented on how imposing she looked and mentioned that she doubted anyone would try anything with her while she traveled to where ever she was going.  The only thing she couldn’t get was a horse.  She probably would’ve traded everything for a horse at that moment.  Traveling on foot was both draining and slow.  She decided to begin her long trek to the College of Winterhold and she would pass through the large Fortress Town of Whiterun in order to rest and resupply.  Just as she was about to take her leave of them, Frodnar tugged on her hand to get her attention.  The little boy’s steely blue gaze met her own fiery silver one.  He reached into his pocket and put a silver coin in her hand.  “This my lucky coin that uncle Ralof gave to me.  I think he’d want me to give it to you so that it could protect you.”

The supremely selfless gesture completely floored her and left her almost speechless.  “I… I don’t know…  I shouldn’t accept this…”

She tried to give him back the coin but the fiery young boy wouldn’t hear it.  “You saved my uncle.  You’re my friend now and I want you to keep it for luck.”

The only person that was ever this kind to her was her mother who was killed during the Great War.  This young human boy did not see an Altmer.  He saw a friend who didn’t want her to think she was alone in this world.  She crouched down in front of the boy and gently kissed his cheek.  “Thank you Frodnar, I think it’ll help me quite a bit.”  His cheeks turned as crimson as strawberries which caused her to smile. 

“You’ll always be welcomed here Freyanna.”  Gerdur mentioned to her as she slowly made her way out of the village.  In all of her time on the Isles, she’d been told of the barbaric and vicious Nords.  This trip to Skyrim was becoming a real eye opener and she swore that no matter what happened, she’d protect this family as best as she could.  They were more than worthy of it.

 

 

It took her five days to make it to Whiterun and she couldn’t believe what these guards were telling her.  She couldn’t come in because they were locked down as a result of a dragon attack on Helgen.  “Do I look like a dragon to you?”  She sarcastically mentioned to them.

“Sorry our orders are clear.  No one gets in unless they have direct and urgent business with the Jarl.”  The guard’s position seemed adamant, unless maybe she mentioned that she was at the attack and escaped?  She started to think better of it.  What if the Imperials had put a bounty for her capture?  They’d most certainly would’ve done so for Ralof, Ulfric and their comrades.  She was an escaped fugitive so maybe it would be in her best interest to just see if she could get her supplies outside of the town and be on her way. 

There was a horse dealer there, but she didn’t have the coin to purchase one.  She counted no less than two healthy stallions and four mares.  She’d have to find a way to get possession of one of those mounts.  She asked the stable hand if there was anything she could do to bridge the difference in price.  Skulvar told her that she’d have to speak with his boss Lilith only she was inside the city which unfortunately she couldn’t get into.  She was so tempted to steal one, but there were just too many soldiers in the area to do that.  It was bad enough to be running from the Empire and Dominion, she didn’t need any more trouble by rousing the locals.

She huffed in aggravation and started her way on the path back to the northbound road.  As she slowly made her way east through what were some pretty substantial farms she could hear the sounds of a battle just around one of the wind mills.  She quickly made her way around the large structure and came upon a scene of a multitude of warriors trying to take down and very large and angry giant.  She contemplated in joining them, but thought the better of it.  Why waste her time when it was obvious that they had the issue well in hand.  She did enjoy the show as she watched them fight it, as did quite a few spectators. 

“YOL TOOR SHOL!”  She heard the thundering sound of the words in the distance and turned to see a huge cloud of smoke.

“FUS!”  The words were coming from where the smoke was.  She immediately went into a sprint as she seemed to be the only one who was hearing the shouts.

As she ran toward the rising cloud of black smoke only to stop in her tracks when she saw the monstrous creature rise from out of the smoke.  It roared the words as fire poured out of its maw, consuming everything in front of it.  The soldiers defending the tower were overmatched by the beast.  It wasn’t the same creature as in Helgen, but it seemed to be just as destructive.

She quickly hid behind a large stone as she heard the men scream as they died.  She watched as one soldier ran by her hiding spot towards the city.  “You are brave worthy enemies.  Your defeat brings me honor.”  She peeked over the rock to see who spoke those words and to her everlasting shock, it was the dragon who’d spoken those words.  She could understand it as she made eye contact with it to her complete horror.

It was about thirty feet away and it had just incinerated about five guardsmen.  If she did nothing now, she was dead so in an instant she dashed towards the monster as fast as she could while drawing one of her swords and sending a lightning bolt into the creature’s head.  The creature was actually stunned for just a moment as it reared back in obvious pain.  Before it could get its bearings, Freyanna had run underneath its body and found the spot where she though its heart could be.  She thrust the sword up as hard as she could in between its armored scales and it sunk deep and true.  The monster screamed in agony as it reared back on its two hind legs.  She then sent a lightning bolt into the blade which caused the creature to go limp and almost flatten her as it fell forward in a thunderous cloud of dust.  She rolled out just in time and drew her other sword while leaping on the creature’s back.  The remaining guards watching her couldn’t believe their eyes as she steadied herself with little effort and thrusted her remaining blade through the dragon’s eye and into its brain, killing it instantly.  She pulled the sword out and buried it to the hilt into the creature’s skull with all of her might to make sure it was dead.  The creature didn’t move and it was obvious to all that she’d just killed it.  She turned to look at the remaining guards and saw that all of them were whooping and hollering at her victory.

The remaining guards were ecstatic and praising her like a goddess of war.  She pulled her sword out of the creature’s skull and began to wipe the deep red blood that seemed to just pour off of it.  She felt incredible, she’d just become a Dragonslayer!  The guards were all over her patting her on the back and still trying to believe what they just saw.  As they all swooned around her she started to feel a strange sensation come over her as a forceful wind started to build around her in a blinding show of white light and swirling air.  It was all focused on her and the dead dragon as it seemed that she was sucking the power of the beast into herself.  It was pure elation that she felt as the power of this ancient creature started to course through her veins.  The guardsmen all stood back with uncertain expressions as she took the beast’s essence into herself.  It lasted several seconds, but the power she felt within her was enormous.  The words it spoke, she understood.  She looked over to the guardsmen who slowly approached her, one in particular looked very disturbed. 

The power now coursing through made her want to shout the dragon’s words to the heavens.  “YOL TOOR SHOL!”  She shouted towards the now empty tower and to her unexpected horror, an impossibly large plume of flames exploded from her mouth and struck the tower with such tremendous force that it finally collapsed completely.  Most of the guardsmen drew their swords in fearful shock with a lone exception that had the look of an awestruck child.

“You… You’re Dragonborn.”  The guardsman told her with an expression of disbelief in his voice.  “You killed that monster and took its soul.”

She’d read about the Nord legend, but she thought that it was nothing but a myth to prop up their Nord God Talos.  There were no dragons during the age of Tiber Septim, but that didn’t stop the legend of him being divine.  “What does that mean?”  Freyanna asked with some uncertainty as she watched as this lone guardsman order his comrades to stand down.  This one seemed to know a little something of what she may be experiencing.

“You shouted and it was like you were a dragon yourself.  You have that dragon’s power now and can shout just like it did when it was alive.”  He explained and she now understood completely as the words in her mind were forming the shouts the now dead Mirmulnir had used on the tower and the men here.  “You should go see the Jarl, he’ll want to know what happened here.”

“I don’t think so.”  She answered back thinking that seeing the Jarl could get her back in irons.

“I think you…”  The guard started to try and persuade her when he was cut off by a thunderous call from High Hrothgar.

“DOVAHKIIN!” _Dragonborn?  Who would call me that?  What do they want?_

“The Grey Beards are calling to you… you are Dragonborn.”  The guard looked at her very confused expression.  He’d never heard of an Elf ever being Dragonborn, but he couldn’t doubt what he just saw.  She shouted like one and obviously had the power of the dragon.  “Just like Talos, they’re masters in the ways of the voice.”

Freyanna turned to see that a large group of people were gathering around the now dead beast.  Some of the warriors who were fighting the giant were also there and they had obvious admiration in their eyes for her.  She started to become uncomfortable as she sheathed her sword and began to walk back towards Whiterun.  “I need to get to Winterhold, please.”  She started to make her way through the crowd when she was stopped by the knowledgeable guard.

“You should go to High Hrothgar, they taught Talos the ways of the voice.”  He pulled his helmet off to reveal a ruggedly handsome and scarred Nordic man.  “If anyone can answer your questions about what you are, they can.”

It wasn’t in her plans, but if those Grey Beards knew how she could master this obvious gift, she would make the detour.  She continued to make her way with a many of the guards and town folk patting her shoulder and congratulating her on the killing of a bona fide dragon.  No one had done such a thing since ancient times.  As she cleared the crowd which was still examining the corpse of the dragon she could see a squad of guardsmen led by a dark elf woman heading towards her.  She quickened her pace hoping that they would avoid her.  Of course it wasn’t to be.

“Hold!”  The Dunmer yelled to her. 

“Irileth, this is the one who killed the dragon.”  One of the guardsmen yelled to her.

“Listen to me, I am leaving and you’re welcome!”  Freyanna was starting to lose her temper as everyone seemed to want to speak to her and keep her from her own interests. 

She started to make her way around them when Irileth stepped in front of her.  “Jarl Balgruuf would like a word with you.”

She glared at the well-armed and armored Dunmer.  She the scanned the guards with her and they all had their hands on their weapons.  They were ready for a fight and it really set her off.  “You’d kill me?  Even after I killed that beast?!”  She scanned her surroundings and noticed that the archers had taken positions to surround her. 

“This doesn’t have to get to that point.”  Irileth mentioned as she tried to de-escalate the situation.

She then saw as two of the giant killers joined Irileth in their showdown with her.  She let out a breath of defeat.  “Alright, I’ll go see your Jarl.”  She glared at the two giant killers with a steady and challenging expression. 

Farkas couldn’t contain himself as he glared back at this amazing Altmer woman.  “What are you staring at Elf?!”

Her sword was drawn in one lightning quick movement and the point was on his throat before anyone could respond.  “A coward.”  She iterated to him as the rest of the guards and her companion drew their weapons. 

Farkas knew she could’ve killed him in an instant.  She quickly sheathed her sword and turned to follow Irileth back towards Whiterun.  Njada was completely floored by the Altmer’s speed and finesse.  To stop that sword so precisely after such a quick and violent movement was as impressive as it got.  This High Elf woman was incredible.  She’d be a perfect fit for the Companions and by the look on Farkas’ face, he agreed.  She couldn’t wait to tell the rest of the Companions what they’d witnessed here.  “Come on Farkas, let’s get back to Jorrvaskr.  Kodlak needs to hear of this.”

She could feel the dragon’s power within her.  If she could shout the way that dragon did, she could kill everyone in this crowd before they knew what to do, hell she felt like she could take out the whole city.  Who’d stop her?  Talos might have been the greatest Nord using his power of the voice to become the great Tiber Septim, but she doubted that Tiber Septim could ever imagine the power coursing through her veins right now.

She’d go and see these Grey Beards and find out what they knew and what they could do for her.  She didn’t understand this gift given to her by the Divines, but she smiled inwardly at the incredible feeling of power within her.  Those Thalmor traitors, those bastards that had tried to end her were going to pay dearly.  Elenwen probably headed back to the Embassy near Solitude.  She probably thought her dead.  Their comeuppance was going to be gloriously slow and painful.

She’d spoken with the Jarl who was ecstatic with her incredible feat of martial and magical skill.  It was more than worthwhile as he’d given her a very sizeable reward for killing the beast and saving a good part Western Watchtower’s detachment.  He’d also made her an honorary Thane of the hold, complete with her own Housecarl.  Lydia was sworn to protect her with her life and to serve her.  It took Freyanna completely by surprise.  She’d had Justiciars whom she outranked and could order around, but this was completely different.  Lydia’s appearance projected not only that of a beautiful woman, but also that of a powerful warrior.  As useful as it could be to have her fight alongside her, Freyanna didn’t fully trust any of these people and decided to make the trek to High Hrothgar without her.  Lydia mentioning that she’d be in Dragonreach if she ever needed her.

She used the large reward to purchase another imperial sword and a horse.  She was now fully equipped and supplied to make a trek to where ever she wanted to.  Her saddlebags were filled with food, potions and everything she needed for her and her new four legged companion.  The Jarl and his people weren’t the wiser of her situation as she never mentioned being at the attack in Helgen and therefore no one in Whiterun could ever connect that horrible event with her.  She quickly headed out of the City and made her way towards the Grey Beards where should could hopefully get the answers and training that she needed to master this Dragonborn gift.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background history on the characters and their actions immediately following Alduin's attack.

Whiterun Stormcloak camp - 20th of Lastseed, 4th era year 201

 

The Whiterun Stormcloak camp was abuzz with activity at the booming sound coming from the Greybeard’s Monastery of High Hrothgar.  Ulfric Stormcloak was still reeling from the events at the village of Helgen.  It was frightening to think that the dragons were definitely returning to Skyrim.  That black devil effortlessly killed countless of well-armed imperial soldiers who were trying their damnedest to destroy it.  The arrows and magic just bounced off its unholy obsidian scales.  The best of the empire were nothing more than annoying insects to the creature which swatted them dead with its massive claws and breathe of fire. 

Sitting with some of his men eating, Ulfric looked up at the peak with some sadness, wishing he could go back to that life of learning and contemplation.  It wasn’t meant to be as the war with the Aldmeri Dominion had decided for him that a peaceful life as a Greybeard would never be his.  “They call for the Dragonborn.”  He mentioned to Hjornskar, the camp commander.

“A Dragonborn?”  Hjornskar mentioned with quite a bit of amazement and puzzlement.  “Like Talos?”

“Yes…”  Ulfric looked up at the mountain again while taking a bite out of his mutton stew.   He started to ponder what that meant.  Talos was Tiber Septim, the greatest Nord that ever lived.  Dragonborns were meant for greatness, whether for good or for ill they were unworldly powerful.  “Let’s hope this one helps us drive those pointy eared bastards and milk drinking Imperials out of our land.”

“Do you think it has something to do with the dragon that destroyed Helgen?”  Hjornskar asked as he himself ate.

“I don’t know if dragons returning to Skyrim and a Dragonborn appearing all of a sudden are related…”   Ulfric looked troubled as he answered his subordinate.  “But it sure does look like it.”  Ulfric started to think about the subject. 

“Is it true that a Dragonborn can take on the power of the dragons they kill?”  Hjornskar asked as he took a long swig of his mead.  “Take their souls?”

“That’s what the legends say.”  Ulfric answered while thinking that it was probably just a folktale.  “There were no dragons during the time of Talos, but he was still said to be Dragonborn.  The Dragonborns are those supposedly blessed by Akatosh himself and are able to use the most powerful Thu’ums with very little effort or training.”

“Blessed with the soul of a dragon?”  Ulfric nodded in affirmation of Hjornskar’s comment.  “This could be the portent of a new order in all of Tamriel.”

“ **WE** are the portent of a new order.”  Ulfric shot back with some vitriol in his voice.  “If I have anything to say about it, Skyrim will be done being the sword arm of the Empire or any others who’d want to rule over us, we’ll make sure of it.”  Hjornskar looked quite a bit puzzled at Ulfric’s little outburst.  “Get my men ready, I leave for Windhelm within the hour.” 

“Yes, my Jarl.”  Hjornskar stood up from the table and started barking orders to those leaving with Ulfric.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself, Ulfric knew that Hjornskar was right.  Dragons hadn’t been seen in Tamriel for thousands of years only for one to annihilate Helgen a few days ago.  “If any more stragglers from Helgen appear, make sure you tell them their Jarl is alive and still fighting.”  Hjornskar smiled and nodded.

He looked up the mountain and knew that it was an unmistakable shout… Dovahkin.  A Dragonborn had been called by the Greybeards to ascend to High Hrothgar, which meant that they had sensed her.  He’d felt her power too, that High Elf at Helgen.  She didn’t seem to be a friend of the Empire or the Thalmor for that matter, but she also didn’t seem very eager to be associated with their rebellion.  _Freyanna Elsonire_ … he thought of the name.  _Elsonire… that name sounds so familiar…_ He thought as he started to check on the horse, he was going to ride back to Windhelm.

 

  22nd Midyear, 4th Era Year 174 – On the outskirts of the Imperial City

 

The blood slowly dripped from his forehead into his left eye and caused him to blink uncontrollably.  The firm tug he gave on his chains confirmed that he wasn’t going anywhere.  The center post of the tent was thick and strong, he knew there was no way he could free himself at the moment.  The gag in his mouth also seemed to confirm that they knew about his proficiency with the Thu’um.  How could he have been so careless?  All he was tasked to do was scout out the Dominion’s forward-most positions in the Great Forest area north of the city and report back.  Once they had finished performing their primary function, he decided under heavy protest from his second to Instead, try and acquire a target of opportunity.

It was a classic bait operation on the Dominion’s part and he fell for it hard.  Ulfric lost some of the empire’s best scouts because he needed to take a shot at capturing what seemed to be an unarmed and unprotected Thalmor Officer.  The moment they attempted to take him, a large platoon of Bosmer came out of their hiding places and put an end to their adventurous kidnapping attempt with a murderous barrage of extremely accurate arrows.  His men fought valiantly, but they were outnumbered and outgunned.  He’d used his Thu’um to knock a few of them out of the high branches they were shooting from, but immediately afterward everything went black.  He didn’t know it at the time, but he was struck with a blunt-tipped arrow that almost split his skull open.  No quarter was given by the elves, the lone exception being, himself. 

The two lightly armored Bosmer guards watched him in strict silence.  There was absolutely no compassion or understanding in their eyes.  They’d probably rather he be killed so they didn’t have to watch him.  If he was truthful with himself, he wished he had the courage to die with his comrades rather than suffer the disgrace of being captured.  That deviously designed arrow that struck him made it impossible though, so now he was faced with the worst situation possible.  They’d try to break him to get information on the Imperial City’s defenses.  They’d try to find out who he really was. 

As he continued to contemplate his plight, the tent entrance drew open with a swish as a tall female Altmer entered in full Thalmor robes, followed by another even taller female Altmer in full elven armor.  The silver eyes of the armored Altmer bored into his own and he felt a sudden chill go down his spine.  “Can I ask you something?”  The robed one addressed him with barely veiled amusement.  He ignored her and stayed silent.  “Oh… but where are my manners?”

He felt an armored hand forcibly grab and raise his chin.  He found himself once again staring into those hypnotic silver eyes of the armored Altmer female.  “I hear you can use your voice as a magical weapon.”  She examined his face until he forcible drew back in anger.  She didn’t smile and even though he was expecting a physical retaliation from his show of defiance, it never came.  She just stepped back and took off her helmet, releasing her tight single braid of luxurious platinum blonde hair.

“Don’t be so rude Talania, he’s our most honored guest.”  The one called Talania turned to the robed Thalmor with obvious annoyance.  “Allow me to make introductions.”  There was an almost palpable difference between the two Altmer.  “I’m head interrogator Elenwen and this is Field Commander Talania Elsonire.”  Talania was a warrior, there was no doubt in his mind.  The closer he looked at her armor, the more he saw the dents, dings and stains of battle.  “You and I will most definitely be getting much better acquainted in the near future.” 

He huffed back in continued defiance.

Talania didn’t respond to his muffled outburst, but Elenwen did.  “You see, that is uncalled for.”  She walked up to him and was within an inch of his face.  “You will tell me everything I want to know, everyone always does.”  She whispered with such menace that it made him actually rethink his outburst.  She turned back around with a barely audible chuckle and motioned toward Talania.  “He’s all yours commander.”  She then walked out of the tent with an obvious spring in her step.

“I don’t wish to make this hard for you.”  Talania stepped up to him and started to undo the straps on his gag.  “I’m not like that viper that just left.”  She motioned for one of the Bosmer guards to step behind him.  He suddenly felt a blade to his throat.  “I actually admire courage and have to say that although it was foolish of you to try and capture one of my Lieutenants, it was also very brave of you.”  She continued to undo the straps on the back of his head as she talked to him.  “Just so you understand, I will ask you a series of questions and you will answer them to my satisfaction.”  She uncoupled the gag and started to pull it out of his mouth.  “If… you answer, I will make your stay here quite a bit more tolerable.”

He was about to answer her when he felt the blade on his throat press down a little more firmly.  Talania nodded for him to answer.  “And if I don’t?”

“Then I won’t have any choice but to turn you over to Elenwen’s people.”  She looked at him with some concern.  “She will not be nearly as pleasant as I.”

“You know that I can’t cooperate, so you might as well turn me over to her.”  Talania watched him and shook her head.

“Don’t you understand?”  She got in his face and to his surprise it almost looked like she was pleading with him.  “She’s going to break you in every way possible.  Make no mistake, you’ll tell her everything and no longer be the man you are now.  She’ll take everything from you.”

“I’ll take my chances.”  He stubbornly defied her.

“Then… please forgive me.”  She forcible put the gag back in his mouth and strapped it tight.  She put her helmet back on as well as her gauntlets.  The sad look on her face actually made him rethink his stance, but not enough to stop her from leaving the tent.

“It’s what I love so much about humans.”  Elenwen came back in, only this time she had two other robed Altmer with her.  “Sooo tough.”  She gave him an exaggerated expression of puffiness and faux toughness.  “Until I’m done with them.”  She laughed as the two male Thalmor started to pull some pliers, small knives and clamps out of a chest in the tent and putting them on a small table.  They put a chair right in front of him, facing him.  “Call me when he’s ready to talk.”  The two Thalmor nodded and continued what seemed like their preparations for torturing him.  Elenwen left the tent and shortly afterward a bound and beaten man was brought in and forced to sit in the chair in front of him.  He didn’t recognize the man, but by the look of the footwear he was most certainly a legionnaire.

They tortured the man for hours on end until he died, forcing him to watch.  Once they finished, another prisoner was brought in and put in front of him and they tortured her terribly before she too died.  Ulfric was sure that they wouldn’t have wanted him to talk, but the guilt was building inside him.  They’d said that his unwillingness to talk was the reason these men and women were forcefully being skinned alive while conscious, having their fingers slowly crushed under a devilish device called the ‘Thumbscrew,’ and other multitudes of elven barbarisms to get him to talk.  The first legionnaire didn’t make a sound as he was slowly drained of his life in the most painful way possible.  The relief on his face as his life faded was one that Ulfric would never forget.  The two Thalmor even stood there in admiration and commented on the toughness of the man.  The next three though, their screams would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

After two days of being forced to watch them torture four of his Imperial brothers and sisters to death, the two Altmer entered the tent without their customary prisoner to torture.  Instead, the one called Elenwen entered right behind them with that arrogant smirk he had come to hate so much.  “I’d hoped you’d be reasonable, but it seems that Nords are a particularly stubborn bunch, wouldn’t you agree.”  She looked over to her two hooded accomplices who both chuckled.  “Now, what we did to those men you so conveniently sacrificed is going to be repeated on you… only it will be much slower, much more painful and you will be fully healed at the end of the session so we can repeat as many times as necessary.”

He watched them defiantly as he was ready for the pain and was swearing to himself that one day he’d make them pay for this.  _Do your worst, bitch._ He defiantly thought to himself.  He watched as Elenwen went into the chest filled with torturer’s tools and pulled out what appeared to be a wickedly evil looking scissor.

“But, first we’re going to make sure you never kill another Mer with that voice magic of yours.”  She smiled as she opened and shut the scissor in an almost playful manner.  “Your tongue will be removed and then we will continue with the interrogation.”  She chuckled quite happily.  “Of course, you’re going to have to write your answers then, or maybe nod and shake your head.”

A torrent of thoughts went through his head.  He’d lose all chances of mastering the Thu’um.  He’d never be able to speak again.  He swore that he’d shatter their bones before letting them cut his tongue out.  The two hooded males started to undo his head and gag restraint while Elenwen just watched him with an evil grin on her face.  As soon as the gag was out, he started to lash out.  “ **FU** …”  He felt everything go rigid and couldn’t move any part of his body.

Elenwen stood there as the magic flowed through her fingers.  She’d paralyzed him with some sort of spell.  “Don’t worry it’s only temporary, until we finish with our little surgery here.”  The two hooded Altmer started to manipulate a brace-like device that would keep his mouth forced open.  They inserted it into his mouth and secured the top and bottom to his upper and lower jaw.  His mouth was wide open when the scissor-like device was positioned in his mouth in a spot that left no doubt in Ulfric’s mind that it would cut and tear his tongue out.  They did this while casually talking about how incredibly tough that first imperial prisoner was.  Once the tongue remover device was in the proper position with its blades above and below his tongue, they both turned to Elenwen.  She took a hold of the tool’s handles and started to slowly close it.  He felt every bit of the pressure and started to taste his own blood as the blades started to bite through.  He knew he was broken and his own feelings of self-importance wouldn’t allow this to continue.

The muffled and incoherent sounds of desperation that came from Ulfric’s open mouth got Elenwen’s attention.  She turned her golden eyes on him and the expression on her face became completely serious.  They had locked eyes and he could see that she recognized the terror completely seeping through his stare.  “Turn your eyes away from me if you’re ready to talk.”  His response was immediate as his eyes looked away from her.  “If you lie, I’ll know it.”  He felt her release the pressure on the device and his mind started to go back to what the Elven Commander had told him, no pleaded with him.  _She will break you…_ He thought to himself while Elenwen continued to address him.  “I will turn you into a cripple and send you back to your father Jarl Hoag as a useless retch.”  He’d tuned her out as he thought of the four people who gave their lives for him and for what?  Granted it was their duty to sacrifice for him, he was Hoag’s son after all.  He couldn’t get over that they had not broken…  It was he who had broken… just like that Altmer Commander had said he would.  He felt a deep shame grow in the pit of his stomach as she slowly removed the cruel device from his mouth. 

 

 

Road to Falkreath – 20th of Lastseed, 4th era year 201

 

General Tullius looked as tired as he was.  To lose a chance at cutting off the head of the Stormcloak rebellion weighed heavily on him.  Elenwen continuously tried to talk him out of killing Ulfric and it confirmed in his own mind that the Thalmor were more than happy in the continuation of Skyrim’s Civil war.  _A dragon, an Akatosh forsaken dragon!_ He thought as he rode at the head of the remnants of his forces.  _How am I supposed to stop a monster like that?_ As he continued to think on the event, he also thought of the High Elf killing his Captain and Executioner in such a swift and dramatic fashion.  _Freyanna Elsonire…_ The name and face were now burned into his memory and he would find out more about the supremely deadly Elf.  _She claimed quite clearly that Elenwen knew her. Elenwen denied it, but there was something about the ambassador’s demeanor that was screaming to me that she absolutely did._ Elenwen was playing one of those elusive games that he couldn’t stand. He didn’t like the Thalmor or their representatives.  They were conducting a holy war against one of the Empire’s staunchest allies.  He still couldn’t understand why the White Gold Concordant was agreed to and specifically why the Nords were being punished so harshly for believing in Talos.  He was sure that it had something to do with the Thalmor planting the seeds of division into the Nords and the result was this Stormcloak rebellion.  He huffed in agitation knowing the exact reason why the Thalmor wanted to keep Ulfric alive.  If Skyrim remained divided, the Aldmeri Dominion would hold a much more favorable position against the Empire should a war break out again.

Once in Falkreath, he’d put out an Imperial bounty for this elf.  He’d find out eventually who she was and what relationship she had with Elenwen and the Thalmor that made them want to get rid of her.  The column of about thirty legionnaires looked haggard and quite defeated as they made their way towards Falkreath.  They’d fought hard to try and save Helgen, but there was no stopping that black thing.  They’d lost over half their own fighting it and saving a decent portion of the village’s residents.  They deserved some rest.  Once in Falkreath, he’d make sure they were well fed, rested and supplied for the long march back to Solitude.  He’d already sent out one of his best scouts to inform the Emperor of the situation as the news of this attack was much too big to wait.  Dragons returning to Tamriel were an ominous sign for all.

Hadvar watched General Tullius closely as he marched with the rest of the men.  To say that he wasn’t happy with what happened at Helgen would be an understatement.  That dragon absolutely decimated his unit while destroying the village.  _Forget the list.  She goes to the block._ The captain’s words kept replaying in his mind and he couldn’t help but feel ashamed that he’d done and said nothing.  Everyone on the list was a confirmed criminal or stormcloak sympathizer.  All of the people they expected to be there were.  She was the only exception.  No one knew her, no one vouched for her and to play it safe they took her into custody with the rest of the criminals.  She explained that she was with the Thalmor, but once in Helgen the Thalmor Ambassador denied knowing anything about her.  _Freyanna Elsonire…_ It was the way she announced her name.  Everyone there heard it.  It was as if she wanted everyone to know who she was before she died.

They’d lost a lot of lives that day and he just couldn’t get over the General’s and Captain’s cruel and non-caring attitude toward someone who was probably innocent of all the charges against her.  _And you just went along with it._ His own thoughts were torturing him.  The General fought bravely and organized the evacuation of the village with great skill.  It was obvious that he was a man of great ability and leadership, but to just execute someone because she just happened to be in the same tavern as the criminals was immoral.  _By your orders, Captain.  Follow the Captain, prisoner._ What good would it have done had he stepped in and protested?  The Empire didn’t suffer insubordination and he’d probably be put in line for the block as well.  Still, it bothered him and a slight grin appeared on his face as he thought of the prisoner’s incredible show of both martial and magical skill.  The dragon attacking along with her deadly abilities made him think that Akatosh himself was watching over this Freyanna Elsonire and he punished them for the injustice they were about to perform.

They set up camp just outside Falkreath and quickly settled in for the night.  The skies were clear and the stars were stunning as Hadvar took to patrolling the camp during his scheduled watch.  The skies would never be the same in his mind.  He kept thinking on what he’d do if he spotted a dragon flying or swooping down silently on them.  Ever since the destruction of the Blades, there were no trained dragon slayers on any part of Tamriel.  Arrows did nothing to that creature.  The spells used by the battlemages had minimal effect.  If those monsters couldn’t be touched, they couldn’t be killed.  The dragons held all of the advantages because of their flying ability, not to mention their size and power.  He wondered if better equipment could’ve made a difference.  Enchanters and their weapons were going to be in high demand now that this creature roamed free. 

As he walked the outskirts of the camp his mind kept going back to that beautiful and deadly Elf.  When she squared off with him in the main courtyard, he thought he was going to die, but she had no interest in fighting him though and took off like a bolt to get away.  He watched in awe as she made her way up to the ramparts and leaped out of the village and onto the road towards Riverwood.  She did chuckle at his thinking they could organize some kind of defense against that monster and he had to admit that it must’ve sounded pretty silly to think they could do anything to stop it.  He kept thinking that if he ever crossed paths with her again and if he were in any position to do so, he’d try to make amends for the empire’s harsh treatment of her.  She didn’t deserve it and the Empire didn’t need an enemy with her deadly skillset.

 

 Whiterun Stormcloak Camp – 21st of Lastseed, 4th era year 201

 

Ralof approached the camp with caution knowing that his brethren could be very dangerous if they thought he was an enemy.  His caution was unwarranted as he heard someone yell his name with an enthusiastic vigor.  “RALOF!”  One of the outer camp guards approached him with a huge smile on his face.  “You made it out!”  The guard took the reins of his horse. 

Ralof dismounted and lightly embraced his comrade.  “Did any of the others come through here?”

“You missed Ulfric.  He left yesterday for Windhelm.”  The guard answered as he guided Ralof’s horse back towards the camp’s improvised stable.

“RALOF!”  He turned to see Commander Hjornskar approach and before he could respond, the large man put him in a powerful embrace.  “It’s good to see you made it lad.”  He pulled back and put his rather large hands on Ralof’s shoulders.  “Anyone else with you?”

“No, I haven’t seen any since Jarl Ulfric and I got separated in a collapsing tunnel.”  Ralof answered, but he was curious as to how many of his comrades had made it with Ulfric.  Hjornskar left no doubt by his next disturbing comment.

Hjornskar looked legitimately troubled.  “So only four of our people made it out so far?” 

“If it wasn’t for this High Elf woman, none of us would’ve made it out.”  Hjornskar listened intently to his explanation.  “She saved Jarl Ulfric and me from being incinerated by that beast.”

“A High Elf?”  Hjornskar ears perked at the description.  “Ulfric said nothing about one of those pointy eared devils saving his life.”

Ralof bristled a little at the insult.  He knew Ulfric’s disdain for the Dominion was so deep that he couldn’t praise an individual for saving his life just because they were an Elf.  “She is the most formidable battlemage I’ve ever seen.  She cut down the executioner and Imperial Captain in the blink of an eye.”  Hjornskar could see that his comment bothered Ralof.  He had to watch what he said as not everyone hated the elves the way he and Ulfric did.  “Both you and Jarl Ulfric should know that not every elf is a murderous Thalmor.”

“Did you hear that the Greybeards have summoned a Dragonborn?”  Hjornskar quickly changed the subject.

“I heard the shout, yes.”  Ralof happily obliged as he continued his conversation while walking towards the main camp fire.  “Talos willing, he’ll send both the Imperials and Dragons back into Oblivion.”

Just as they both sat down in front of the fire and received a bowl of mutton stew, a young scout stormed into the camp with a supreme sense of urgency.  He was out of breath as he approached them with what had to be some kind of important message.  “What is it lad?”  Hjornskar immediately asked.

“It’s incredible!”  The scout huffed as he bent at the waist and supported himself with his hands on his knees.  “A dragon was killed near Whiterun’s western watch tower!”

“What?!”  Both Ralof and Hjornskar replied in unison.

“I saw it myself sir…”  The scout continued to huff.  “This High Elven woman… She… it was incredible!”

“Spit it out lad!”  Hjornskar was sitting at the edge of his chair.

“She slayed it… she jumped on its back and buried her sword into its skull.”  Ralof couldn’t help but start speculating that this High Elf had to be Freyanna.  “And then… she shouted just like the monster and an enormous plume of flames erupted from her mouth… and destroyed the tower!”

“A High Elven Dragonborn?”  The disdain in Hjornskar’s voice was unmistakable.  “Talos would be rolling in his grave.”

“If it’s Freyanna, she’s no friend of the Thalmor or the Empire.”  He hated this aspect of the Stormcloak movement.  Ralof understood the hate against the Empire and Thalmor as a whole, but there were individuals like Hjornskar and Ulfric who associated all Elves with the Thalmor and all Non-Nords with the Imperials, and that was wrong.

“Freyanna?”  Hjornskar wasn’t made a commander for no reason.  He caught Ralof’s obvious affection for the High Elven woman. 

“Freyanna Elsonire…”  He’d never forget the name of that Elven Goddess.  “She’s the one who saved both Jarl Ulfric and me.”  That’s all he’d say about the matter though.  Ralof wouldn’t volunteer that he and his family had assisted her in getting back on her feet in Riverwood. 

“Elsonire… I’ve heard that name before.”  Hjornskar looked like he was searching his thoughts.  “Yes… she was the Thalmor commander under General Naarifin who first breached the western walls of the Imperial City during the Great War… Elsonire… yes, that’s the name.”

“That’s not possible, the Thalmor there said she was a common criminal.”  Ralof responded.  “She looked far too young to have taken part in the Great War.”

“Elves live a lot longer than we do.”  Hjornskar was still searching his mind for something else.  “Talania… Commander Talania Elsonire.”  All that studying of war and its history had, at the moment  actually become quite useful.  “Her combined unit of battlemages and heavy infantry took the western ramparts of the Imperial City with heavy losses, but they ensured the Dominion would win the battle by allowing the substantial elven reinforcements to storm the city through their foothold.”

“Could she be related?”  Ralof wasn’t always impressed with book knowledge, but this had completely floored him.  _Could Freyanna actually be that commander using a different name?_ It didn’t make sense.  Why would the elves send this hero of theirs to be killed in Skyrim? 

“It could be that it is her and the Thalmor only wanted us to believe she was about to be killed.”  Hjornskar continued and even though Ralof didn’t want to believe it, he had to consider that it was possible and that this Elven Goddess of War might’ve possibly played him and his family for fools.  If he ever saw her again, he’d find out.

“Wasn’t Jarl Ulfric part of that battle?”  Ralof asked thinking that maybe he had recognized the name during their brief time at Helgen.

“He was, but he never speaks of his time there.”  Hjornskar answered.  “I get the feeling that it’s a sore subject for him… being that the elves were victorious.”

“I’d thought that maybe he would’ve recognized the name.”  Ralof was sure that Ulfric knew something, just by Hjornskar’s description of how he omitted Freyanna from his description of the events at Helgen.

“He didn’t mention it while he was here…”  Hjornskar’s expression was one of analytical thought.  “As a matter of fact, he never mentioned this elf woman at all.”

 _She told them that the Thalmor woman knew her…_ Ralof continued to think it through as he searched his memories of the events at Helgen.  _The way she announced her name to everyone there… like… maybe she expected someone to know?_

“If it is **the** Commander Elsonire, there was no one more ruthless and skilled as she was.”  Ralof listened with much curiosity.  “She was the Commander of Naarfin’s Elite and there was no unit as feared or as deadly as that one.”

“How do you know all this?”  Ralof was actually quite impressed with Hjornskar’s knowledge on the subject. 

“I studied at the Imperial City during my younger years and learning about the war was something I became very passionate about.”

“Do you really think it could be her?”  Ralof was starting to doubt his own judgement of character.

“I don’t know, but if the stories and writings are to be believed, she was as deadly and proficient as the one you described as Freyanna Elsonire…”  Hjornskar thought a moment.  “It’s possible, but I’m trying to wrap my head as to why they would want her dead.  Was the dragon a part of the plan?  I don’t know for sure, but the one thing I know from your tale and the scout’s… Talos help us, if Commander Elsonire is the dragonborn.”

Ralof’s mind kept going back to Helgen and Riverwood.  _She had nothing._ He thought about her equipment.  _She improvised on the fly with her magic and equipment she picked up from the dead._ His thoughts continued to go to Freyanna’s interactions with her sister and her family.  _She was so gracious, so real, so awkward… like she didn’t expect such courtesy… I… could it have been just an act?_  

“She didn’t have to kill that beast.  She could’ve run away and let it slaughter the rest of the tower guards.”  The scout mentioned with some indignation as he broke Ralof’s train of thought.  “She saved those men… She probably saved a lot more than just those guards.” 

“Like the Blades of ancient times.”  Hjornskar mentioned with some admiration.  “If the dragons are coming back, the death of one of their own at the hands of the Dragonborn will give them pause.”

Ralof was somewhat confused, but he’d reserve judgement until he got the full story on her.  Somehow, he felt that he’d meet her again.

 

Thalmor Embassy – 5th of Hearthfire 4th Era Year 201

 

Elenwen wasn’t her usual arrogant self as she sat in her office pondering what her next plan of action was going to be.  Although the plan to keep Ulfric Stormcloak alive had succeeded in spectacular fashion, the one to get rid of the youngest Elsonire had backfired miserably.  She knew that the supremely talented girl had survived.  The Dominion leaders were going to be very pleased that Ulfric survived and escaped, but a certain few individuals among them were going to be asking questions about Freyanna’s current situation.  She didn’t expect them to believe that Freyanna could’ve been the victim of some bandit attack or any other random event.  She was much too skilled to fall to a rabble, but maybe, just maybe, she could convince them that the dragon had killed her.    

“She never showed.”  She lifted her head and saw her messenger, Seadil Adael approach her desk with some desperation.  “The townsfolk said that a high elf woman was taken prisoner by General Tullius along with the leader of the Stormcloak rebels.”

Elenwen looked at the supremely young Seadil.  He was only fifty years old and already running important missives for an ambassador in the Thalmor.  She wondered just how many of her brethren had him in their sights thinking that they deserved Seadil’s job more than he did.  “We were too late.”  She explained.

“Too late?  What do you mean too late?”  Seadil’s expression changed to one of worry.

“She’s dead.”  The look of shock and dismay on Seadil’s face was priceless.  It was no secret that Seadil couldn’t wait to meet the daughter of Talania Elsonire, Commander of Naarifin’s Elite.  Everyone heard the stories of how Talania had been instrumental in the taking of the Imperial City.  They’d also heard that Freyanna had been following in her mother’s footsteps in spectacular fashion for one so young.  She was the most prolific battlemage in the entire Dominion and it was only because of her unruly attitude towards her commanders that she hadn’t been promoted faster than she already was.  It was also suspected that she’d let some of her targets go, explaining that they were innocent of the charges against them.  She’d even go out of her way to prove it which upset her superiors even more.  They’d privately lambast her and accuse her of trying to make fools of them.  These officers usually had someone in high places looking out for them and it was this that had led to the first attempt on Freyanna’s life.  With both Lord Naarifin and Commander Elsonire dead, Freyanna had no one to stick their necks out for her.

“How?”  Elenwen actually suppressed a chuckle at Seadil’s obvious sadness.  She needed to keep the attempt on Freyanna’s life a secret from everyone except the trusted few.

“Would you believe a dragon?”  She put on a faux aura of sadness.  “A dragon destroyed the entire village of Helgen along with most of the prisoners and more than half of the imperial detachment.”  This was a part of her job that she loved.  “There were charred bodies all over the rubble that was once the village.  We couldn’t find her anywhere.”  Misdirection was one of her favorite things.

“So, she might still be alive?”  Seadil’s face filled with hope.

“No…”  She put up her best expression of understanding.  “Nothing could’ve survived in that tower she entered.  The Dragon destroyed it with her inside.”

Seadil sat down, totally defeated.  “What are we going to tell the council?”

“The truth.”  Elenwen got up and sat in the chair next to him.  “As crazy as it sounds, she is the first casualty in what looks like to be a much more serious conflict.”  She gently squeezed his shoulder to comfort him and he nodded solemnly. 

“I’ll break it to the soldiers, mages, and staff.”  He stood and was about to quickly leave her office.  She could tell that he was hurting inside.  She also knew that most of her staff would be just as disappointed and angry at not being able to meet the heir of the Great Commander Elsonire.

“Hold on Seadil.”  She stood up with him.  “I’ll go with you.”

“She had no siblings?”  Elenwen shook her head in acknowledgement of his question as they walked to the courtyard.  “I’ll go gather the staff.”  He mentioned and quickly went about directing everyone to the courtyard.  As she thought about the whole situation, she smiled at the one good thing that had happened, Ulfric’s survival.  He’d keep the Empire’s forces mired in Skyrim for years to come.

She felt somewhat relieved that she’d still be able to work like nothing happened, but she also had to make sure that Freyanna stayed away or dead, preferably both.  She had a couple of soldiers and mages in mind that would hopefully make sure that Freyanna never came back.  She felt a slight chill go down her spine as she thought of what would happen if Elsonire managed to get back to her.  It was a good feeling as she relished the challenge of pitting herself against the great heir of Talania Elsonire.

 

 

High Hrothgar – 28th Evening Star 4th era Year 201

 

Arngeir quietly watched her in the courtyard as she went through her martial training.  She was swift, fluid, and immensely skilled with all of her preferred weapons, in this case her blades.  As much as he wished she’d relinquish her Spellsword ways he understood that she couldn’t stop being who she was.  “WULD NAH KEST!”  She covered hundreds of feet in an instant and struck the training-dummy with disturbingly deadly sword strokes.  She then summersaulted backwards while twisting and landed facing in the opposite direction.  “YOL TUUR SHUL!”  The enormous plume of flames that erupted from her voice would’ve incinerated everything within its considerable cone of fire.  The Thu’um came so naturally to her.  She’d already learned all the shouts that they knew and could use them with very little effort.  She was already the deadliest being in all of Tamriel with the lone exception of Alduin himself.

He knew that training her Thu’um would be a harbinger to a war that would be as bloody as Tiber Septim’s ascension to power if not more.  Still, in the three months or so since she’d return with the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, her personality had come through and she seemed to be on the right side of decency and honor.  She was respectful, selfless, and seemed to actually care much about the world around her.  She explained how a member of the Blades named Delphine had taken the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller to in order to confirm that she was sent by them.  It actually made him smile that she’d spurned their request to help them in their barbaric mission to kill all dragons.  Freyanna explained that this Blade named Delphine thought the Thalmor were involved in the resurrection of dragons.  Freyanna actually seemed surprised that they would come up with such a ridiculous hypothesis.  Freyanna explained that the Thalmor had wiped out the Blades with the exception of some inconsequential individuals who seemed bent on blaming the Thalmor for everything. 

The most important detail of the meeting between Freyanna and Delphine seemed to be the mapped pattern presented by Delphine which showed where and in what order Dragons were being resurrected.  The map showed that the small mining settlement of Kynesgrove had an ancient dragon burial mound which according to Delphine’s pattern was the next one which would produce a dragon.

He examined the dragonstone and came to the same conclusion as this Delphine.  If the dragons were being resurrected, the one in Kynesgrove would be the next one.  Arngeir struggled somewhat with his belief that Freyanna should follow the Way of the Voice.  _If Alduin has returned, she’s the only hope for our continued existence._ He thought, which meant she would have to fight.  Like Tiber Septim, Freyanna Elsonire’s life would probably be a violent one.  He continued to watch her train when he heard the door to the monastery open behind him.  Wulfgar appeared with a small wooden chest.  “Dovahkiin.”  He whispered, causing the usual rumble every time he spoke her title.  By Wulfgar’s mannerisms, it was obvious that the box was for the Dragonborn.

It seemed that Freyanna understood that the box was for her as well because she was on the stairs examining the box within seconds.  She undid the latch and opened it slowly.  The smell of burnt wood, fabric and… flesh overwhelmed her senses as she recoiled slightly at the stench.  She started to examine the content of the box and it was filled with charred objects such as broken pottery, children’s toys, blackened jewelry, and one pristine envelope with her name on it.  Arngeir watched her as she started to shake slightly while opening the envelope.

_“Dragonborn, if you truly are what the Greybeards think you are.  I’m writing you this to inform you that the mining village of Kynsegrove is no more.  It, along with most of the people in it were completely destroyed by a dragon you probably could’ve helped stop.  I know you took the map with the list of burial mounds.  You know where to meet me if you decide to do something other than meditate.   Delphine.”_

Freyanna was visibly shaking as her mind traveled back to Helgen and the Western Watch Tower.  During the attack in Helgen she’d been too preoccupied with trying to escape to notice any details.  But, as she examined her memories deeper she noticed the horrified child huddled close to another imperial as Hadvar tried to lead her towards the main imperial force.  She looked at the burned doll and a single tear started to trickle down her cheek.  “I let them die.”  She whispered to herself.

Her eyes met Arngeir’s and for the first time she felt unworthy of the gift she’d received.  “Dragonborn, what is it?”  The shame she felt slowly burned into her psyche and transformed into a seething anger.

She stood up to her full and imposing height. “I won’t allow this to stand.”  Her eyes never leaving Arngeir’s.  “Alduin has returned and I cannot sit out the destruction of our world waiting to meet your master.”

“Do what you must, Dragonborn.”  There was noticeable disappointment in his tone. 

“You wish me to stay out of this?”  She wasn’t even attempting to hide her disdain.  “To let those immensely powerful creatures slaughter all including the innocent?”  She held up the tiny and scorched doll that was once probably a small child’s toy.

“Perhaps it is the will of the Gods that this world end.”  Arngeir answered with some uncertainty.

“PERHAPS IT IS THE WILL OF THE GODS THAT I STAND AGAINST AND STOP ALDUIN!”  She countered angrily.  She saw that Arngeir was supremely saddened that she was going out to do battle against the dragons.  “What is it Arngeir?  Why would you not want me to defend Tamriel from this monster?”

“I will not keep you Dragonborn, it might truly be your destiny to destroy Alduin.”  Arngeir’s saddened expression lightened somewhat.  Freyanna could tell that he was keeping something from her.  In her three months there, she’d never been given an audience with their master.  Arngeir continually declared that she wasn’t ready.  It actually made her huff in disgust as she turned and started to make her way towards the temple.

She stopped just short of entering and turned to face Arngeir, beneath her anger she still felt a love for the old seers who had taught her not only many new and extremely powerful shouts, but also a way to peacefully meditate on the true meaning of said words.  This gift she was given, these shouts, she would no doubt put to use in this coming war against that ebon scaled beast.  “Thank you Arngeir and I’m sorry.”  She didn’t give them a chance to answer as she quickly entered the temple. 

Arngeir followed her in shortly after and found her in the communal sleep area gathering her things.  “Freyanna?”  He quietly addressed her and she turned to acknowledge him as she continued to gather her things.  “Do not let this war change you into one of those blood thirsty killers.”

“Killers?”  She paused her actions for a moment to ponder the comment.  “You mean the Blades?”

“Yes and they will try to use you for their own barbaric purpose.”  Arngeir answered.

“Everyone has a motive for why they do things, even you.”  She finished packing her knapsack.  “Who’s to say whose motives are more legitimate?”  She walked up to him and planted a soft peck on his forehead.  “I just know I can’t stand idly by while dragons keep wiping out village after village because some vague prophecy predicted they would.”  Arngeir’s expression saddened at the realization that Freyanna was right.  “I will always be who I am… what I am… no one will ever change that.”

“I hope you understand the path you are about to follow is dark and violent.  It has changed many and steered them away from the true path of peace… the way of the voice.”

“I do and it already has somewhat, but not by convictions of right and wrong.”  As her beautiful silver eyes locked on to his own, Arngeir came to the realization that this world had another champion.  Her will was as strong as any he had ever encountered.  There was little doubt in his mind that she’d succeed in destroying the World Eater.  His only fear was that she would lose herself in the process and become someone she wouldn’t recognize.  “I cannot follow the path of peace when all around me darkness and war consume and destroy everything and everyone.”

She noticed that as she talked Borri, Wulfgar and Einarth had entered to what amounted to be a good bye.  “We will be here waiting for your return should you decide to rethink your current path.”  She nodded to them all and exited the temple.

As she exited the temple, she visibly exhaled into the cold mountain air.  She began to make her way back down the mountain to retrieve her horse from Boti who had agreed to take care of it for a nominal fee of two hundred septims per month.  She’d amassed quite a stash of septims from the bandits she slaughtered at Bleak Falls Barrow, but she was beginning to run short.  She’d have to purchase supplies for the journey to an area just south of Gjukar’s Monument.  She thanked Akatosh that she possessed a horse.  The journey would take about five days rather than the two weeks if she had to do it on foot.

As she made her way towards the village, she heard the sounds of a conversation just around one of the bends in the path.  A male voice was speaking with distinct accent that could be from nowhere other than the Somerset Isles.  “We are looking for the criminal Freyanna Elsonire, have you seen her.”  Freyanna heard the ruffling of paper.

“I might’ve seen her.”  It was Klimmek whom they were talking to.  “Maybe you could help me and then I can help you.”

“LAAS YAH NIR!”  Freyanna shouted Aura Whisper which was barely audible and completely undetectable to the conversating parties.  She counted the auras of six surrounding a seventh aura whom she assumed to be Klimmek.

“Fine, here.”  There was an exchange of coin made by what she now guessed was a Thalmor Justiciar patrol.  She ducked behind a boulder and waited for the end of the conversation.

“She comes down from the temple every so often to pay for her horse’s lodging.”  Klimmek advised them.  “You could probably find her up there in the temple, but don’t expect the Greybeards to let you enter.”

“Let us worry about that.”  She watched as the Thalmor patrol started its way toward her while Klimmek picked up his load of supplies and started in the same direction, quite few steps behind the Thalmor.

She watched as they passed her position.  _One wizard and five warriors…_ She felt quite flattered that she garnered so much attention from the Ambassador who feigned ignorance when she was asked about her.  When they had all passed her, she slowly got up, quietly unsheathed her swords and made sure they would be within the affected area of what was coming next.  “TIID KLO UL!”  She leaped towards the rear most warrior while he and the others started to turn toward her in the most ridiculously slow manner imaginable. 

Her first sword swing slit the throat of the first soldier, the second swing beheaded the next one as she spun and lined up her next strikes.  The Thalmor had still not yet fully turned to face her when she struck down and killed the last three Altmer warriors, leaving only the Thalmor wizard.  She watched the horror on the Wizard’s face as the lifeless bodies of the five warriors had not yet finished falling to the ground.  Freyanna let the affects of her Slow Time shout end as she put the tip of her sword to throat of the Thalmor Wizard she didn’t recognize. 

“So Elenwen has found another fool.”  There was palpable fear in the wizard’s expression.  “Do you yield?”  She asked in the most threatening tone she could muster.  The wizard nodded and put his hands up in a sign of surrender.  “If you try anything that I deem threatening, I’ll not be as merciful as I was with them.”  She motioned to the five dead Thalmor Soldiers she dispatched with such little effort.

“I won’t.  I swear.”  She motioned for him to sit on his hands. 

“Do you believe her?”  She asked him. 

He feigned complete puzzlement at the question.  “What?”

“Don’t play stupid!”  She put the sword to his throat again.  “You know what I mean!”

“Tha… th… that you’re a traitor?”  He nervously responded and she nodded to affirm his response.  “I… I… d… don’t know.  I just follow orders.”

“What did she say that I did?”  She didn’t want to kill him, she wanted to send Elenwen a message.

“The ambassador accused you of conspiring with the Stormcloaks to overthrow the Empire in Skyrim and nullify the White-Gold Concordant.”  She watched his eyes for any semblance of deception.  “She said that you were caught in Darkwater Crossing planning your role in assisting Ulfric Stormcloak and his followers.” 

“So, everything I’ve done… my loyalty… my years of service… all thrown away on a complete lie.”  She didn’t sense any deception in him and felt completely betrayed by her own.  “Does everyone think that or are you just one of Elenwen’s lapdogs trying to get a promotion?” 

She could see his troubled expression as he tried to search for an answer.  The point of her sword pricking his windpipe quickly got his attention.  “We… were told to be discreet and only report to her when we finished the job.”

There was the answer she was looking for.  Elenwen had to be one of the masterminds in this plot against her.  “So, only she knows you’re out here.”  He nodded.  “You know she’d only kill you if you actually succeeded in your mission, loose ends and all that… right?” 

“You’re everything they said you’d be.”  He was scared, but there was a tinge of admiration in his voice.

The point of the sword started to pierce his windpipe.  “What do you mean by that?”

He started to grimace and she could see the desperation in his face.  “Please, don’t kill me… please.”  She released the pressure somewhat by pulling the sword back so the tip just hovered less the inch from his throat.  “There are those who see you as the natural leader of our people and now I understand why many of them would want you dead.”

She looked into his eyes and saw a glimmer of awe.  “What about you?”

“I… I’d follow you into Oblivion… my Lady.”  He lowered his head in acknowledgement of her position over him.

“So easily you’d turn against her?”  She chuckled in disbelief.  “Go.”  She waved him towards the path down the mountain.  “Tell Elenwen that I’m not impressed with her efforts and that she’d need not send anyone else.  I’ll be visiting her soon enough.”

“And after?”  He asked her as if he were truly serving her.

“What’s your name?”  She didn’t trust this wizard, but she’d let him live to tell Elenwen she failed.

“Antoleono, my Lady.”  He kneeled in front of her with his head bowed in supplication.

“If you truly believe me, I want you to send a missive to Elenwen saying that you found me, but were almost mortally wounded and I got away.”  His golden eyes were on her as he slowly stood in front of her.  As she looked at him, she noticed just how young he was to be a Thalmor platoon leader.  He couldn’t be any older than one hundred and fifty years.  “I think you’re lying to me, but I will give you a chance to assist me.”  She’d led her first team at one hundred and twenty, but everyone said that she was the exception and not the norm.

“I swear on Auriel that I will serve you until I die, I will keep you informed on everything happening at the Embassy and more if you wish.”  Antoleono sounded sincere, but just a few seconds ago he was willing to kill her.  Was her power and presence really that influential?  “I’ll tell the Ambassador we killed you and that should keep the rest of the hunters from coming after you.”

“That’s acceptable.  Now go… I’ll send someone to let you know when I need you.”  She sent him off, but he stopped short.  “What is it?”  She found herself positioning herself in a fighting posture.

“She’s going to want proof.”  He approached her as unthreateningly as possible.  “Do you have anything that I could show her?”

“What were you planning on giving her?”  She watched as he visibly gulped.  “Let me guess, my head?”

He nodded uncomfortably, but then quickly went over to one of the dead female Altmer soldiers.  His hand flared with a flame dancing on his palm.  He was obviously thinking of using one of their heads as proof.

“NO!  You’re not going to desecrate them!”  As much as she hated Elenwen, these soldiers had given their lives for the Dominion and she wasn’t about to let anyone violate them.  “Go!  Figure out how you’re going to tell her and… if she lets you live, report to me in Whiterun…  I won’t be holding my breath.”

“Your swords?”  He asked meekly.

She looked at the two imperial swords that she’d actually become quite attached to and then looked at Antoleono.  She was sure that Elenwen would know they were hers.  She unsheathed them and tossed them to the ground.  Her hands flared and a flame burst from them striking the blades on the ground and leaving them with a coat of blackened soot.  “You explain it.”  She ordered him and he nodded with a smile as he picked up the smoking blades.  “Help me remove their personal things so you can take them back to their families.”

“The Ambassador will use their deaths to sully your name.”  He made a good point as he kneeled over the decapitated corpse of one of his rear guard.  He pulled off the personal identification locket all soldiers wore along with a small leather pouch filled some septims and a mini-portrait of what he assumed was this soldier’s wife or girlfriend.  They quickly gathered all of the personal effects and Antoleono began to remove one of the soldier’s armor.  “I’ll take care of these and the bodies.  You just make sure you get your story straight.”  He handed her all of the personal effects and began his trek down the mountain.

She watched him like a hawk as he descended down the path.  Once he was out of sight, she turned to the bodies of the Altmer soldiers littering the path to the monastery.  “Damn you Elenwen.  You’ll pay for their deaths, I swear you will.”  She whispered to herself as she started to gather the bodies and remove their armor and weapons.  _How am I going to honor them?  There’s nothing here._ In the end she reasoned that the mountain itself could serve as their burial ground.  They were already higher than any of the burial towers on the isles and they deserved to be interred in a place of honor.

Even with the forced conscription of Klimmek, it took them till nightfall to dig the five graves.  She felt it was her duty to honor their deaths.  Foot soldiers were always deemed expendable and forgotten by all except their families.  They did all of the dirty work, suffered the most casualties and were usually looked down upon by the so called elite units.  It always made her angry because without those dedicated infantry, there would be no Dominion, there would be no Empire.  They were more valuable as a whole than all of the elite units combined.  The one thing the foot sloggers usually did have on all the other units was their sense of camaraderie.  She had fond memories of serving with them as a platoon Battlemage during her time in the Dominion’s assault corps.  The jokes and constant ribbing of each other was something she enjoyed tremendously with her unit.

She stared at the five graves for what seemed like an eternity.  Elenwen had sent them to kill her and she ended them as easily as taking a breath.  She sent Antoleono down the mountain hoping against all hope that he’d be halfway to the Embassy by now.  Unfortunately, as she expected, he was still there, waiting with the rest of his platoon.  All of them hidden off the path just before the bridge to Ivarstead. 

The elven armor she took from one of the dead Altmer felt like home, as did the two elven swords.  She had to give it to Antoleono, he was loyal and succeeded in getting away with his life to cause her more pain.  The Aura Whisper shout was incredibly useful and she knew from experience that there was no way they could see her yet.  “Klimmek, stay here.”  She whispered to him as she studied the Altmers’ positioning.  She noticed three archers with their bows already drawn and cocked at the bridge.  Antoleono was on the other side of the bridge just like she expected him to be.  He’d cover the archers and the archers would cover swordsman.  It was strong position, but what they didn’t take into account was her new abilities.  Antoleono was betting that his archers could get some arrows loose before she reached them using her slow time shout. 

She wasn’t going to make the same mistake this time.  She began to run down the path and saw the twelve warriors start coming out of their hiding places.  She put up her strongest ward and felt it get hit by a barrage of arrows.  As she approached the shield wall being formed by the remaining twelve warriors she let out her unrelenting force shout.  “FUS RO DAH!”  The twelve soldiers were knocked back off their feet and were in the air for a good thirty feet.  They hadn’t landed yet when she let out another slow time shout.  “TIID KLO UL!”  She dodged the second barrage of arrows with ease as she made it past the archers and as the shout began to lose its effect, she let loose with another shout the wizard wasn’t familiar with.  “WULD NAH KEST!”  In a blurry instant she sprinted across the bridge and was once again nose to nose with Antoleono.  Her eyes locked on his horrified face again as her twin swords entered his body just underneath his rib cage.  She glared angrily into his eyes and could see the life seeping out of them as she spun around and used him as an arrow shield.  She put her mouth to his ear.  “I knew you wouldn’t believe me.”  She whispered as several thumps signaled that arrows had struck his back.

“I’d never betray my own.”  He was slowly dying, but the defiance he expressed actually made her feel saddened.  “Unlike you.”

The arrows had stopped coming, but she could see that they were organizing to cross the bridge.  She quickly cast a wall of ice and sprinted toward where her horse was kept.  A couple of town guards tried to stop her, but she once again used her slow time shout to avoid them.  She jumped on her already saddled horse and bolted westward out of the town, leaving both the Altmer and Town’s forces angrily screaming for someone to stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading my little story. Feedback is always welcome.


	3. Sowing of the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyanna accepts her role as the Dragonborn. She becomes a full-blown enemy of the Thalmor and Dominion leadership. Thalmor Embassy and aftermath.

Sowing of the Wind

 

Whiterun Hold, The Great Henge – A few miles southwest of the Sleeping Tree Camp

 

It was over.  Delphine thought to herself as she looked at the triumphant creature towering over her.  It let out a thunderous roar almost as if it was announcing its victory over her.  She tried to stand, but the attempt resulted in her feeling a stabbing pain where her left thigh had been broken.  She leaned back on one of the large pillars next to this creature’s former grave, the rest of her body was too battered to compensate what she knew were mortal wounds.  All she could do was look the creature in the eye with a steely glare of defiance. 

The dragon turned its glare to her and she could hear it inhale quite fully.  Delphine felt that this was a good death.  She glared at the beast expecting the imminent end when all of a sudden the dragon reared back while letting out a roar that was more akin to a scream of pain.  She watched as it leaped into the air and attempted to fly away from whatever caused its current agony.

Delphine’s eyes went wide when she saw that the dragon’s wings had been sliced into useless shreds of dangling flesh.  As quickly as it went into the air, it crashed back down on the ground in an enormous cloud of dust and dirt.  She looked around for what could’ve caused such a terrible injury on the powerful creature and noticed a figure in the golden armor of the Thalmor calmly stalking the creature’s hind quarters.  The monster turned to face this new and ominous threat only for it to be struck with a fireball that exploded with such force that it caused the creature to be stunned momentarily.  “WULD NAH KEST!”  In an instant and moving so fast that Delphine’s eyes couldn’t follow, the golden armored woman was now directly underneath the dragon’s slightly raised head, as it tried to shake off the previous attack.  It had no time to react as the woman’s sword was thrust into its lower jaw, through the soft under pallet and deep into its skull.

Delphine smiled at the sight of the monster dropping instantly as the woman swiftly pulled out her blade and sidestepped the falling and now lifeless mountain of a corpse.  Delphine let out a breath and watched as the Dragonborn reveled in her kill.  She watched the dragon’s life force being torn out through dragon’s eyes as its soul was sucked out in a brilliant show of light and wind.  Absorbed by the Dragonborn, her savior, Freyanna Elsonire.  She would fight.  Delphine thought as her own breath had become ragged and labored.  She felt a smile form on her own face as she watched the Dragonborn look within herself as the soul of that dragon became one with her own.

Freyanna’s eyes finally met hers and the look of concern actually made Delphine chuckle in pain.  She looked every bit the Thalmor in that armor.  Either she was with them or she must’ve had an encounter that ended badly for the Thalmor.  “Nice outfit.”  She mentioned with a grimace as Freyanna kneeled next to her and pulled out a small vial from her knapsack. 

Freyanna ignored her comment as she popped the small cork from the vial and put it to Delphine’s lips.  “Shut up and drink this.” 

Delphine didn’t hesitate to gulp down the contents of the small vial.  She could feel the magical properties of the potion slowly spreading from her stomach to the rest of her.  It was rejuvenating and Delphine only wished she had more as her leg was still pretty mangled.  “You really are Dragonborn.” 

“That’s what they tell me… now hold still.”  Delphine watched as Freyanna gently placed her hands on and took a hold of her broken thigh.  “This is going to hurt like a Daedric lord.”

Delphine nodded as Freyanna manipulated her leg with her magic and set the bone with an audible pop.  Delphine grimaced in silent anguish as this High Elven slayer continued to pour her healing magic into the leg.  “There… you should be good as new in a couple of days.”

“Where did you learn to do that?”  Delphine couldn’t believe the amount of magic and knowledge Freyanna had.  She looked relatively young, but then again, she was the Dragonborn and that in and of itself made her special.

Freyanna smiled as she helped her to her feet.  “Come on, my horse is just beyond that hill… I hope.”

“You hope?”  Delphine tried not to chuckle at their current predicament.  Having to walk back to Riverwood was not a good thought.

“Vuljotnaak wasn’t exactly a calming and welcoming creature.”  Freyanna held her waist while Delphine slung her own arm over the Freyanna’s shoulders as they slowly made their way towards what she hoped was a horse.  “Sugarfoot wouldn’t get any closer.”

“Vuljotnaak?  The name of the dragon?”  Freyanna chuckled as she nodded.

“It would be pretty silly if the dragon’s name was Sugarfoot.”  They both cleared the small hill and saw Freyanna’s horse calmly eating grass near a clump of trees. 

Delphine chuckled as she winced in discomfort.  “You learn their names as they die?”  She asked.

“I learn… no I experience everything.  Every memory, every action… everything they knew, did, thought about doing while they lived.”  Delphine listened in amazement as they walked to her horse.  They stopped next to the horse.  “Get on… I’ll help you.”  With Freyanna’s help, Delphine mounted the horse sidesaddle and allowed the Dragonborn to guide it back towards the dead dragon’s remains.  “Sometimes their memories and knowledge come later, like how valuable their scales and bones are.”  Delphine watched as Freyanna started to gather as many of the beast’s dried up scales and bones as she could bear.  She put the filled sack into the saddlebag and looked at the substantial skeleton to see if there was anything else, she could take.  “That skull would probably fetch a kingly sum… damn it.  If only we had another horse.”

She looked around to see if there was anything she could use as a carrier.  Letting out a huff, Delphine watched Freyanna as she started to pull off the teeth of the dead beast.  “So… are the Thalmor involved in the return of the dragons?”

“No more than the Blades are.”  It was an attempt to disarm her verbally, but Delphine caught the slight hitch in her breath at the mention of the ruthless Altmer organization.  “No more than the Greybeards, or Empire, or even Ulfric Stormcloak.”

“You’re Thalmor aren’t you.”  Delphine commented and the dejected expression on Freyanna’s face confirmed her suspicion.

“I was… not any longer.”  Freyanna finished pulling out the last tooth and putting it in the saddlebag.  “If I was still serving them, you’d already be dead.”

Delphine’s smile was returned by Freyanna as they started to make their way back to Riverwood.  Delphine knew that Freyanna could’ve killed her the first day they met when she revealed to her about being a Blade.  “What happened?”

“All you need to know is they are my enemy now.”  Her glare became ominous and menacing.  “And, the ones responsible for making them so are going to pay.” 

“You understand that even though you could’ve killed me, one of the Thalmor’s goal is the elimination of all the remaining Blades.”  Delphine’s own glare bore into the Freyanna’s in an intensely silent battle of eyes.  “You could just be using me to get to the rest.”

“Fine, I already have the next target thanks to the Dragonstone.”  Freyanna broke her glare.  “I’ll drop you off in Riverwood and find a way to destroy that black monster without you.”

“Ha!  As formidable as you are, you haven’t the slightest clue as to how to stop that beast.”  Delphine responded back.

“And you do?”  Freyanna countered with an angry glare.  “Last I saw, you were about to become a snack for Vuljotnaak.”

She really didn’t mean for this to turn into an argument, but Delphine had the right to be suspicious of everyone.  “Listen, it’s obvious that you’re not with the Thalmor anymore, but I have contacts that can confirm or eliminate that they’re involved.”  Delphine saw that it was a mistake to rile her up as she just shut her out.  Delphine pulled on the horse’s mane, causing it to stop.  Freyanna was angry, but she had to be confronted; Even if it meant her own death.  Their eyes met once more.  “What do you know about the Thalmor operations in Skyrim?”

“You mean other than the fact that they’re trying to kill me?”  She answered angrily.  “Absolutely nothing.”

“So, it couldn’t hurt to try and find out what they know and what they’re doing, right?”  Delphine had a point and maybe she could get to the bottom of who was involved in trying to kill her.  “Even for you.”

Freyanna just stood there pondering the situation.  The Thalmor embassy was one of the most secure places in Skyrim.  It was filled with Battlemages and Soldiers from the Justiciar Corps.  Even with her newfound abilities, she’d never be able to get inside and out without massacring a lot of her own people.  “What do you suggest is our next move then?”

“I’ve already sent word to one of my operatives in Solitude to meet with you.”  The statement made Freyanna chuckle.  “What’s so funny?”

“I hope you don’t think I’m going to be sneaking into that fortress.”  She could see that Delphine’s plan required exactly that.  “Elenwen and her minions are just waiting for me to show up there.”  Delphine looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn’t.  It was clear that she was stumped on what to do next.  “Solitude is also probably a bad idea as I’m sure those legionnaires and General Tullius will want to take my head off, again.”

“What in Oblivion did you do to garner such attention?”  Delphine was troubled, but she felt a sense of comfort at the admission that Freyanna was not on good terms with the Thalmor, and it seemed the Empire as well.

“I did nothing!”  Delphine could see that Freyanna’s anger was starting to well up again.  “I reported to Darkwater Crossing like I was ordered.  Next thing I know I’m being taken prisoner by the Empire because I was in the same place as a bunch of Stormcloaks.  Oh and I guess it was a good idea for **the** General Tullius to sentence me to death without even knowing who I am!”  She took a deep breath and let it out.  “If it wasn’t for Alduin attacking Helgen, I’d probably be dead.”

“You were in Helgen when Alduin attacked?”  Freyanna nodded.

“Yeah, I was.”  Delphine watched her loose herself in the memory.  “The two dragons I’ve killed were nothing compared to him.”  Freyanna turned and started once again to lead the horse towards Riverwood.  “I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to kill such a monster.”

“Two dragons?”  Delphine wasn’t impressed easily, but it was obvious that this Altmer woman was more formidable than she originally thought.

“I killed Mirmulnir near Whiterun’s western watch tower.”  She could see the semblance of a smile appear on her face.  “He tried to wipe out the guard encampment there… his surprise at the end was priceless.”  She was nonchalant about it, but she sensed her teetering emotional state.  This must be an enormous burden for her, even before adding her own people’s betrayal, and the empire’s suspect complicity.

Again she pulled on the horse’s mane forcing it to stop.  Freyanna turned and glared at her in annoyance.  “I want you to know that I am with you… to the end.”

Freyanna chuckled and once again continued on down the path, pulling the reins of the horse.  “I’ve heard that before, from others… and they didn’t hold up their end of the bargain.”

 

 

Elenwen’s Office – Thalmor Embassy

Seadil entered her office with a look of indignation.  “You said that she was dead, except now I hear that she killed six of our Justiciars in a small village called Ivarstead.”

Elenwen looked at her runner and feigned sadness.  “So it’s true?”

Seadil gave her a quizzical expression.  “What’s true?  That she’s alive or that she is the traitor the Imperials accused her of being?”

“It looks like both.”  She could see the anger on his face; this boy wouldn’t be convinced of her turning traitor easily. 

“But, why?  Why would she turn her back on us?”  He was completely at a loss to explain Freyanna’s actions.

“I don’t know Seadil.”  She motioned for Seadil to get closer.  “I was ordered by the Council to watch her closely when she got here.”  She whispered.

“What?!”  The shock on Seadil’s face was priceless.  “Whatever for?”

“I think we just got our answer, don’t you?”  He shook his head in disbelief.  The daughter of one of the Dominions greatest heroes was a traitor?

“But I don’t under…”  Seadil tried to make sense of it, but was quickly interrupted by Elenwen.

“Look, I don’t know why the Kinlords wanted her watched, but it seems pretty evident that she’s gone completely rogue.”  She sounded pretty angry.  “Six dead comrades at her hand is pretty damn convincing!”  He listened intently, but she could tell that he was completely demoralized at this bit of news.  “I’m going to need you to get message back to the isles.  We’re going to need reinforcements to deal with this, not to mention the fact that dragons have returned to Tamriel as well.”

“Yes ambassador, of course.  I’ll be on the first ship out.”  He took his leave and started to make his way towards his work space.  He sat down at his desk and began to write the request for reinforcements.  As he wrote the reasons he stopped before writing her name.  How could she betray them, her own people?  He knew that there’d been an attempt on her life on the isles.  Could someone high in the government want her gone?  She was a threat being who she was so the answer to that question had to be an unequivocal yes. 

                _Kinlord Tulinondel,_

_The Thalmor Embassy and consequently our continued presence in Skyrim has come under increasing threat with the appearance of dragons and the betrayal of Justiciar Lieutenant Freyanna Elsonire.  A dragon has attacked and completely destroyed the Skyrim Village of Helgen and it is unknown where and when the creature might attack next.  As First Emissary I am humbly submitting a request to double the military faculty at the embassy including an additional platoon of battlemages._

_It is also with utmost regret that I inform you the traitor Freyanna Elsonire has murdered six of our Justiciars, including Justiciar Lieutenant Antoleono as he attempted to speak with her about her association with Ulfric Stormcloak and his rebel forces.  The event occurred in the small village of Ivarstead.  Please do not delay as we are now in a very vulnerable position here._

                _Respectfully,_

_First Emissary of Skyrim Province, Elenwen,_

 

Seadil looked at the missive and let out a demoralized huff.  He picked it up and entered Elenwen’s office once more.  “Here is the request.”  He handed the missive to Elenwen for approval.  He watched her read it and look up at him. 

“I know this is difficult to accept, but what other explanation is there for her murdering six of our own?”  Elenwen could still see that Seadil wasn’t fully accepting the situation with Freyanna.  She put her signature on the letter, put it in an official envelope and sealed with the official Thalmor Stamp.  “Go, every bit you delay gives her and the dragons an advantage over us.”

“Yes Ambassador.”  He left the office and went to his quarters to pack thinking there were some serious games being played by the Ambassador and probably others.  She probably wanted him gone, but couldn’t have him killed because of his own connections.  Deep down inside he didn’t believe that Freyanna was a traitor.  He thought that she was definitely a threat to those above and was probably being set up because she had no one to look out after her.  That was going to change when he got back to the Isles, his mother would hear of this obvious farce.  He’d get to the bottom of it and once he found the truth.  Those responsible for it would be brought to justice.

He finished donning his robes and supervising the removal of his personal affects.  He directed his servants to load the wagon and tell the driver to be ready to leave.  Once he was satisfied that he had everything he needed, he walked to and stopped by Elenwen’s office once more.  “Is there anything you need before I leave Ambassador?”

She could sense his sudden disdain for her.  He didn’t believe that Elsonire was a traitor.  She smiled at the irony.  “No Seadil, stay safe on your trip.”  If he only knew that his mother was one of the Kinlords involved in the plot against Freyanna… oh the scrumptious irony.

He walked out of the embassy and boarded the wagon.  He left the embassy with an escort of four guards and they started to make their way towards the Solitude Shipyard.  As much as he wanted to believe that his mother would help him find the truth, she’d never take sides against one of her comrades in the council.  He’d find a way to get to the truth no matter how difficult and dangerous it was. 

Freyanna’s mother was a hero of the Dominion.  Freyanna herself had distinguished herself in Hammerfell during the war holding her position near the city of Rihad despite being heavily outnumbered by the Redguards.  It was clear from that point that the name Freyanna Elsonire was on the rise towards greatness.  Her performance as a tenacious, yet fair Justiciar after the war must’ve been too much for some of those above her.  How could they be so shortsighted?  In his young career as a messenger for the Altmer power players, it never stopped amazing him how the worst enemy of the Dominion seemed to always come from within.  These mer needed to be stopped and he had an idea of how he was going to do it.  There was one person whom he knew would have her back and he would find a way to get word to her.

 

Riverwood – Blade’s safe house at the Sleeping Giant Inn

 _I shouldn’t have let her go alone._ Delphine’s eyes were on a map rolled out on the table in the center of the basement hideout.  _Not like I had a choice._ Her eyes were on the destroyed village of Helgen.  Freyanna had said that maybe, her former captors had taken her original equipment there and that she’d like to look around the old barracks there.  Her own personal swords, bow, dagger and armor had to have been stored somewhere.  _What if they were waiting for her to return there?  Damn it!_ She thought as she slammed her closed fist on the table and map.  It had been a couple of days since she’d left.  She should’ve been back by now with her horse. 

Just as she started to gather her equipment to go search for her, Delphine heard the false door to the hideout open.  “Delphine?  You down there?”  Her heart lightened at the sound of Freyanna’s voice.

“It’s about time!”  She waited by the table and saw the impossibly tall and imposing altmer come down in her full armor.  This armor was different from her last set though as she could see Freyanna was sporting a very serious expression.  “What happened?”

Freyanna removed her helmet and Delphine could see the cuts and bruises on her head and dried blood caked her normally beautiful blonde hair.  “Fucking Bandits, Imperials, Thalmor… even a bona fide fucking assassin!”

“Are you okay?”  She didn’t mean to sound as concerned as she did, but there was no hiding the fact that Freyanna had been in one hell of a fight.

“Yeah, just tired.”  Freyanna sat in a chair and began to pull off her armor.  “We’ve got two more horses, and enough loot to supply us for the next couple of years.”  She explained as she removed her chest plate to reveal even more bruises and one nasty looking slash type scar running from the left side of her stomach to the right side.  “I got my stuff back too.”

“Fuck Freyanna!  Why didn’t you let me come with you?!”  Delphine’s anger was coming through as more of Freyanna’s battered body became visible.  “You could’ve used my help by the looks of the ass whoopin you took!”

Freyanna laughed painfully.  “They… it looks like they all have a bounty for me.”  She laughed through her statement.  “I had to sneak past the town guards here to get to you.”

“That’s not good.”  Delphine grabbed a couple of small vials and handed them to Freyanna.  “How in Oblivion are we going to stop Alduin and his dragons with everyone out there trying to kill you?”

“Oh and to top it off, here.”  Freyanna pulled out a small crumpled parchment and handed it to her.

_Board the vessel Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock.  Take it to Windhelm, then begin your search.  Kill the false Dragonborn known as Freyanna Elsonire before she reaches Solstheim.  Return with word of your success and Miraak will be most pleased._

“Miraak?  Another Dragonborn?”  Delphine couldn’t hide her surprise. 

“Looks like it.”  Freyanna downed the contents of one of the vials.  “Whoever he is, he’s not a fan of mine.”  She then downed the second vial and quickly started using her healing magic on herself.  “These masked people on the road back here asked me if I knew about the Dragonborn.”  Delphine watched and listened in complete enthrallment of her amazing skill as a healer.  “I knew I should’ve lied, but as soon as I told them, one of them tried to hit me with an ice spear to the gut, I dodged it by twisting, but it left me with this beautiful mark.”  She pulled off her boots and gauntlets and stretched out in her chair.  “I’m thinking Solstheim should be my next destination.”

“Before you even think of going anywhere, you look like you could use a hot bath.”  Delphine commented and she knew it was the right thing to say as she could see a smile forming on Freyanna’s face.

“That would be lovely.”  She responded.  “The horses and loot are at Gerdur’s mill.  I trust you can handle the task of selling the surplus stuff.”  Delphine nodded as she started to make her way up the stairs. 

She stopped short of the door and turned to look at her.  “I’ll have Orgnar set up the bath upstairs.  Just try not to be seen like that.”  Delphine looked at the supremely fit and beautiful High Elf.  “Unless of course, you want the attention.”

Freyanna chuckled.  “I’ve had enough attention these last couple of days to last me a few months.”

Delphine smiled and exited the room leaving Freyanna alone with her thoughts.  She picked up the gilded elven chest plate with the seal of Akatosh emblazoned dead center in silver.  It was the armor that her mother had made for her along with the two supremely exquisite and balanced elven swords.  The bow and dagger she’d been issued just before traveling to Hammerfell on her first assignment as a platoon battlemage.  She’d never fought as hard as she did against the Redguard’s forces.  They were supremely skilled warriors with an unpredictable style that was the perfect foil for Altmer rigidness. 

If it wasn’t for hers and Ancarion’s platoons during the Hammerfell campaigns of the Great War, Rihad would’ve been lost and the whole army of Lady Arannelya would’ve been vulnerable to a two pronged assault.  She smiled when she thought of her friend Ancarion.  He was the typical pompous ass Thalmor towards others, but he had this dry sense of humor that always put a smile on her face.  After that battle, they’d become good friends and she got to know the more gentle and endearing side of the usually dark and mysterious Altmer.  He cared for his men as much as she did, but he never showed it to those outside his platoon.  The deaths of so many of his comrades had caused him to breakdown emotionally in front of her.  It affected her so deeply that she tearfully shared her own anxiety about the deaths of her own comrades.  They bonded immediately, but kept their relationship professional until she decided some years later that she wanted to take it to the next level.   _Mother would’ve said he was beneath you._ She thought to herself with a smile only to think of the time she caught a glimpse of his magnificent physique while he was changing out of his robes. 

 _I wish he was beneath me._ She could feel herself get warm in the all the right places as she thought of the supremely handsome Altmer Battlemage.  Her thoughts were interrupted by the false wall opening again.  “Here, take these.  Your bath is ready.”  Delphine came down the stairs and Freyanna felt her cheeks get hot as she jumped to her feet and caught the luxurious robe that had been tossed to her.  “He must’ve been something to make you blush like that.”  Delphine chuckled.

Freyanna’s lips slowly curled upward into a most mischievous grin.  “Yes… yes he is.”

 She donned the robe and followed Delphine upstairs into the usually open room of the inn.  Delphine had closed the door for privacy and she noticed a new addition to the room.  A large leather skin tub framed with wooden supports setup in the center of the room.  It was filled with steaming water that beckoned her to immerse herself.  “The water has some additional healing herbs mixed in as well as lavender for the scent.”  Delphine explained.  Freyanna didn’t really need to hear anymore and it didn’t take her long to remove her robes and enter the tub. 

The moan of ecstasy that left her lips made Delphine smile.  “This is wonderful.”  It was as heavenly as she thought it would be.  Every muscle in her body just seemed to loosen up and relax as the heat from the water penetrated every part of her body.  It was exactly what she needed at the moment.

“You can thank Hod for the tub.”  Delphine mentioned.  “He says it’s yours if you want it.”

“Akatosh, I love that family.”  The scent of the lavender had completely relaxed her mind as well.  “I gotta make sure I give them something before we leave for Solstheim.”

“You really think heading there is a good idea?”  Delphine asked.

“If there’s another Dragonborn out there, we should try to get them on our side don’t you think?”  Freyanna leaned back and slowly immersed her entire head in the water then quickly came back up.  “What do you know of this Miraak?”

“Nothing…”  Delphine looked like she was trying to remember something.  “Other than his followers trying to kill you… no… nothing.”  She looked over to Freyanna.  “I think we should see what the Thalmor have before you go gallivanting all over the north in search of some Dragonborn cult.”

Freyanna chuckled again as she took one of the soaps from the small table next to the tub and began to scrub her body.  “Tell me again how in Oblivion we’re going to do that?”

“I have a spy who works at the embassy.”  Delphine started to ponder the situation. 

“They’ll kill him before he ever finds anything useful.”  All of a sudden Freyanna had an epiphany as she looked over to Delphine.  “I can cause a distraction so that your spy can do his thing.”

“How do you mean?”  Delphine was all ears.

“A few fireballs into the fence and buildings will get a reaction… not to mention a little bit of fire and ice breaths to go along with them as well.”  Delphine could see that Freyanna was in full tactical thought.  “I can breach one of the walls and that will set off a panic that should move the majority of their security to cover it.”

“Breach?  How?”  Delphine had to admit that it was a sound plan so far, but she hadn’t seen anything from her that would make her think she could pull off such a powerful spell.

“I took down a whole fortified guard tower with my fire breath, their fence is going to be nothing compared to that.”  That confidence was certainly contagious, but they still had to inform Malborn of the plan.  They’d have to travel to Solitude and somehow, Freyanna was going to have to sneak into the city.

“That… that sounds like a great plan except for the part where you and I will be taking on the brunt of their forces by ourselves.”  Freyanna chuckled at the very valid concern as she continued to wash herself.

“Not us… me.  You’ll be guarding my flank when they try an enveloping movement…  Akatosh this feels good.”  She quickly submerged her head again for an instant and came back up.  She then stood up in all her naked glory and grabbed a towel from the same table the soaps were on. 

“It’s probably better that I go and speak with Malborn and you wait outside Solitude.”  Delphine found herself staring at the supremely beautiful Elf.  “There’s no way you won’t be noticed.”

“I’m going in.”  She sounded dead serious.  “General Tullius owes me an apology and I’m going to wring one out of him at the point of my sword.”

“I hope you’re joking.”  Freyanna was drying her hair nonchalantly while still displaying her incredibly fit and beautifully naked body.  To be that comfortable in the nude usually meant that someone was used to dressing and undressing amongst others.  It usually meant military life.  She started to dress by putting on a bra and undergarments.  “Please tell me you’re joking.”

Finally, Freyanna smiled.  “I’m not that stupid, but I really do want to punch him in the face.”  She put on the luxurious red robe and sat on the bed.  “Malborn is going to have to be ready sneak around and kill because there will still be a couple of mages or soldiers left to guard their secrets.”

“Don’t worry about him, he’ll be fine, he knows that place like the back of his hand.”  Delphine seemed really confident in this Malborn. 

“I hope so or this is all going to be for nothing.”  She pulled the hood of the robe over her head and started to make her way back down to the hideout.  “I’ll be cleaning and oiling my gear for a bit.”

About an hour later, Freyanna came back upstairs in black leather pants and top, a pair of black felt boots, and a black hood and cape.  It hid her features well, but she still looked too fabulous not to be noticed.  “Where do you think you’re going?”  Delphine asked her.

“I’m going to see Hod and Gerdur to thank them for that magical bath.”  Delphine apprised her and noticed the twin elven daggers on the front of her waist.  “We should probably sell as much of the loot as we can before we leave.”

“Lucan isn’t going to have enough gold or supplies.”  Delphine commented.  “We should probably sell off some of the stuff in Whiterun.”

“I’ll let you handle that.”  Freyanna was about to leave when she suddenly turned to Delphine.  “Balgruuf made me a Thane.  Is there any way we could use that to our advantage?”  She rushed passed Delphine and reached for an axe hanging on the weapon rack.  “He said this axe was a symbol of my title.”  The axe crackled with magical energy.

“It should shield you from the bounty at least from Whiterun’s guards, that won’t mean anything if we run into Imperials or Thalmor.”  Delphine motioned for her to give her the axe.  “It’s pretty and well…”  Delphine took a swing at the training dummy in the room and a large spark of cold froze the dummy solid where it was hit.  “Very nice.”

“Enchanted with a cold type spell.”  Freyanna mentioned.  “There’s also the housecarl he assigned to me.  Lydia should be waiting for me in Dragon’s Reach.”

“A housecarl?  Wow, you must’ve really impressed him.”  Delphine took a couple of more practice swings with the axe and put it back on the rack.  “Yes, we should take advantage of that as well.  We need all the warriors we can get.”

“It’s settled then, we’ll leave for Whiterun tomorrow.”  Freyanna was about to leave again when Delphine stopped her.

“How do you feel about hiring a couple of mercenaries?”  Freyanna actually started to ponder the idea.

“I’m not against it.  You have anyone in mind?”

“Jenassa and Uthgerd can usually be found in the two eateries there.”  Freyanna watched as a mischievous smile slowly appeared on Delphine’s face. 

“What’s with the smile?”  She couldn’t hide her curiosity.

“Uthgerd will be fun trying to convince to come with us.”  She playfully answered.  “She’s a bit of an ass.”

“Great” 

 

Whiterun Stables four days later.

Freyanna methodically saddled their newest mount in complete silence as Lydia, Delphine, Uthgerd, and Jenassa waited for her on their own mounts.  They were all giggling and chuckling like children at the sight of an obviously annoyed Freyanna who was sporting a nice sized black eye thanks to Uthgerd’s preferred method of compensation.  Uthgerd seemed happy enough to have taken the worse of the fist fight turned bar room brawl with Freyanna.

“I don’t see what’s so funny!”  Freyanna barked out at the four and that only caused them to break out into all out laughter.  She started to smile despite not really wanting to.  She was actually happy at the outcome of her trip to Whiterun.  Balgruuf and his men wouldn’t honor the Imperial bounty because of her actions in saving his people from that dragon.  He said that she’d done more for his people than even the empire and that was something he’d remember despite her currently unfavorable standing with the Imperials.  She looked over again and was completely satisfied with the imposing group of warriors.  This heavily armed squad would deter any highway men from attacking them and they would actually give Malborn a fighting chance to succeed in getting much needed intel. 

Jenassa and Delphine looked the part of stealthy and agile assassins while Lydia and Uthgerd looked every bit the close up and personal armored killers that they were.  Elenwen wouldn’t expect her to show up in such force.  With them watching her flanks, she was sure that she’d get most if not all the soldiers in the Embassy responding.   Freyanna wondered if Elenwen would even come out of hiding and take her lumps.  _Probably not, mother had her pegged as someone who never committed herself unless she had every advantage._

They began their trek towards Solitude in silence as she continued to think on the situation at hand.  There were going to be a lot of casualties when this was all said and done.  She’d cement herself as a traitor if they ever found out she was involved in this operation.  _They betrayed you… they’ve been trying to sully your name… mom’s name… why?_ She pondered the myriad of reasons why she was in the situation she was in.  The only thing that continually kept coming up in her mind was that she was a threat to someone important.  That someone had Elenwen in their pocket and now the entire embassy staff thinking she was traitor. 

Delphine could see Freyanna’s troubled expression as she suffered in silence.  “You okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking about my mother and what she’d tell me to do.”  Freyanna kept her eyes on the path as she talked.  “She really hated politics and politicians.”

“Was she the commander of Naarifin’s Elite?”  Delphine had heard of the unit.  It was the most feared unit in the Dominion.  Freyanna nodded.

“She taught me almost everything I know.”  Delphine listened as she watched her in her full Thalmor armor.  “She would tell me that there was always a solution to any problem.  One just had to look hard enough for the answers.”

Delphine would ask her more, but she’d heard that Naarifin and his lieutenants were hung from the highest towers to be picked on by vultures.  She assumed that Talania was one of those elves swinging from ropes in the Imperial City after it was recaptured by Emperor Titus Mede II.  She remembered the brutality of that war and how the Blades were wiped out as a cohesive unit.  She lost a lot of friends in that war.  “What would she say about our current situation?”

“She was pretty straight forward.  She’d say to find our enemies and destroy them.”  She smiled as she mockingly stated her dead mother’s advice.  “So according to her, we have to destroy the Thalmor, Imperials, another Dragonborn and not to mention the dragons along with the fluffy and super lovable Alduin.”

Delphine laughed lightly.  “You certainly know how to make friends.” 

“It’s strange how much I actually miss her.  She wasn’t the warmest person on Tamriel, but I always knew she had my best interest at heart.”  Delphine was soon joined by the other four women as they all listened to her.  “She admired all peoples and always told me that I could learn much from even the lowliest beggar.”

“She served under **the** Lord Naarifin, the one that wanted to sacrifice everyone in Imperial City for some prophecy?”  Jenassa asked with some obvious disdain.  “The same Lord Naarifin that ran gladiatorial contests to the death in the Imperial Arena?”

Freyanna gave her a puzzled look.  “What are you talking about?”

“I know a lot of lies are printed in books, but I was there when Naarifin and his army occupied Imperial City.”  Delphine interrupted.  “Maybe your mother was unaware of his master plan, but Naarifin would’ve unleashed Oblivion on the city if it wasn’t for the emperor’s forces liberating it.”  She could see that Freyanna was listening. 

“Oblivion?”  It was clear that Freyanna wasn’t aware of what her mother’s commanding officer was involved in. 

“Literally, he wanted to open portals to Oblivion and flood all of Tamriel with Daedra.  If it wasn’t for the emperor killing him… Imperial City would’ve been sacrificed and Naarifin would’ve had an army of Daedra to command.”  Freyanna knew that Naarifin was a mage of extremely formidable ability.  He’d actually taught her much of what she knew.  He’d conjure atronachs with an ease that she’d never seen before or since. 

 _Did she know?_ She thought to herself.  “The Culling?  I’ve read about the prophecy…”  She looked into Delphine’s eyes.  “I always thought it was some nonsense written by the Imperials to justify the massacre of all the Altmer troops in the city.”

“Massacre?  You think it was a massacre?”  Delphine scoffed quite visibly.  “It was a hard fought victory and your people refused to surrender.”

“BECAUSE SURRENDER MEANT DEATH AT THE HANDS OF YOUR PEOPLE!”  Freyanna barked back angrily.  “I saw what the Imperials and Redguards did to Altmeri soldiers who surrendered!”  Delphine was taken aback by the show of anger.  “Your people were just as blood thirsty as mine, don’t try to make it seem that they weren’t.” 

“YOUR people are the ones who invaded!  YOUR people are the ones who were the cause of the death that happened afterwards!”  Jenassa joined in the argument with vigor.  “THEY ARE THE ONES WHO IMPOSED THEIR ANTI-TALOS CRAP ON THE NORDS!”  Freyanna couldn’t deny what she was saying as it wasn’t wrong.  The Dominion was the aggressor during the war.  “NOW THEY FIGHT AND KILL EACH OTHER AS WELL AS THE IMPERIALS!  FOR WHAT?!”  A feeling of shame was starting to creep into her as she started to ponder her role in the war.  “IT’S SO FUCKING OBVIOUS THAT YOUR PRECIOUS DOMINION DID IT TO GET AN ADVANTAGE IN THE NEXT WAR… WHICH THEY WILL START!”

“You’re right…”  She sounded so defeated.  “I can’t believe that she didn’t know.  She had to know.”  Delphine couldn’t help but feel some sadness at the sight of Freyanna contemplating all of the betrayal and possible betrayal she was experiencing.  “I…”  She stopped and turned to all of them.  Her eyes actually seemed to focus on all of them with a stern and determined glare.  “I will not allow the Thalmor to operate freely in Skyrim… or anywhere else I can stop them.”

It was strange to watch this formidable looking Elven Battlemage state that she was about to go to war with her own people.  She turned back around and continued ahead of them.  “She’s going to do some terrible things.”  Jenassa smiled as she whispered to Delphine.

Delphine didn’t smile, but she felt relief that Freyanna seemed to have chosen sides and it was evident that the Dominion was now in trouble when it came to her.  “You shouldn’t push her so hard.”

Jenassa smirked like she didn’t care.  “Some people need to be confronted in their dillusions.”

“If you’d seen her fight, you wouldn’t be so inflammatory.”  Delphine countered.

“She underestimated me and still whooped me good.”  Uthgerd commented with an obvious sense of awe.

It wouldn’t take long before they would witness her increasingly deadly talents.  They all heard the roar as they approached Rorikstead.  Freyanna was off like a bolt of lightning towards the small village and they quickly followed suit. 

Lydia, Jenassa, and Uthgerd stopped suddenly to gasp at the sight of giant Dragon swooping down and raking the town with its fire breath, igniting a farmhouse roof in a torrent of flames.  They watched as the creature looped back and started another pass.  Just when it was about to let loose with its breath weapon they watched as Freyanna unleashed her own frost breath which caused the creature to lose its stability and crash land into a farm’s field next to the town.  Uthgerd and Lydia started their charge towards the beast as both Delphine and Jenassa started to unleash arrow after arrow into the creature, most of which just bounced off its scales.

The creature turned to face its aggressors and started to flap its enormous wings to take off.  “FUS RO DAH!”   The wave of energy struck it so that it had lost its balance and ended up falling back down to the ground.  “FEIM ZII GRON!”  Freyanna continued to shout, but that particular shout didn’t seem to do anything until she watched in horror as the dragon snapped its jaws around her only to bite into nothing but air.  As the creature pulled back for another attempt to take off, Freyanna seemed to become solid again and once again attempted to put her exquisite looking elven blade through its soft palate and into its brain.  It didn’t quite make through, but it made far enough for the creature to scream out in pain as blood began to pour out of its awful looking wound. 

“DOVAHKIIN!  ZU WERID HIN AHKRIN!”(Translation: Dragonborn!  I praise your courage!)  Freyanna understood the creature’s compliment.  “HIN DINOK FENT DRUN GEINMAAR LOT MORO!”(Translation:  Your death will bring me great glory!)  It was an arrogant beast thinking it had already won the battle despite the terrible wound it had received at her hand. 

Delphine continued to fire arrow after arrow as Uthgerd’s and Lydia’s advance on the creature seemed to take forever.  “TIID KLO UI!”  Freyanna’s movements became a blur of unfollowable movement.  Every blur of movement ended with a blood spurting red gash on the creature’s neck and an almost amputated wing.  The creature was now bleeding much more profusely as it stained the soil around it with a deep red color.  It roared again in pain and tried to turn and face its tormentor who was now behind it.  It started to loose strength as it tried in vain to use its one good wing to take off.  Jenassa and Delphine watched as Uthgerd finally made contact with the creature and struck its head with an incredibly vicious blow of her two handed sword.  That was followed by Lydia’s equally vicious sword thrust into the creature’s neck.  Lydia reacted with grace and fluidity as she had to roll out of the way when the dragon lashed out and tried to snap her up in its jaws.  It was too slow and was getting slower, but with its last gasp it struck out at Uthgerd who couldn’t react quickly enough.  The crunching sound as its jaws crushed Uthgerd’s body caused Freyanna to scream in rage.  The creature then let out another agonizing roar and dropped the now lifeless body of Uthgerd.  Freyanna had climbed on its back and began to plunge her swords again and again into its undefended back.  It was too much for the creature as its body gave out with more of a whimper and it finally lay there dead.

Freyanna leaped off the creature’s back and immediately went to the head where Uthgerd lifeless body lay next the monster’s maw.  Uthgerd was dead and Freyanna knelt at the creature’s head in obvious distress.  She stood up and directed Lydia to take Uthgerd’s body.  Lydia picked up Uthgerd’s body and carried it clear of the creature.  Lydia could feel that the body was completely broken as it bent in ways a healthy body could never bend.  She gently put Uthgerd’s body down and turned to see if Freyanna needed any more help.  She and the others watched in amazement as the creature’s essence was sucked out and absorbed by the Dragonborn.  It was actually a frightening sight as Delphine knew that she was absorbing another dragon’s power. 

“You were right.”  Jenassa whispered in her ear.  “If I’d seen this before, I wouldn’t have talked to her the way I did.”

“She needed to hear it though.”  Delphine countered as she stowed her bow in her horse’s saddlebag.  They both watched as the town folk tried to put out the flames engulfing the roof of the farmhouse.  Freyanna quickly ran to the front of the farmhouse.

“FO KRAH DIIN!”  An enormous plume of frozen air exploded from her mouth and struck the roof of the farmhouse.  The immediate effect was pretty apparent as the flames died down to a smoldering as the villagers continued to launch bucket after bucket of water onto the roof.  The town guards and the rest of villagers gave her space as she went back and knelt next to the body of Uthgerd. 

“She was as brave as I’ve ever seen, my Thane.”  Lydia commented softly.

“She was.”  Freyanna examined Uthgerd’s body and couldn’t get over just how powerful Nahagliiv was.  He was dying and weak, yet he was still able to crush her fully armored body like it was nothing more than a chicken’s egg. 

“I’ve never seen anything like it.”  Jenassa finished gathering the horses as she spoke to Delphine.  “She could’ve killed that monster without us.”

“She’s a force of nature.”  Delphine took the reins of both Freyanna’s and Uthgerd’s horses as she guided her own towards the village.  She also couldn’t help feel hope at Freyanna’s obvious distress at Uthgerd’s death.  “She’s exactly what this world needs.”

A few hours later Freyanna had loaded the saddlebags with as many dragon scales and bones they could carry.  They were told that they should see the Jarl for a reward as the guards had already sent a messenger to inform him of this tremendous victory.  She politely refused the invitation to see the Jarl, not wanting to tempt the fates with all the contracts out on her.  The villagers made sure that they were fully supplied before they again made their way north towards Solitude.

 

Katlas’ Farm – Just outside Solitude

The sounds of blades striking metal and wood resonated in the early morning hours.  Katla watched as the impossibly tall elven female swung her blades like a whirlwind of golden metal only to be countered by the shield and steel sword of her beautiful human sparring partner.  It was clear that both women were extraordinary swordswomen.  As she continued to watch it was clear to Katla that the elf was the deadlier of the two.  The human woman seemed to know and it showed in her frustrated expression as she ended up disarmed with an elven sword just inches from her unprotected neck.

“Let me have a shot at the Altmer.”  The anxious Dunmer asked the human woman as she unsheathed two imperial swords.  “It takes a mer to beat a mer.”  The Dunmer female playfully announced as she twirled both blades skillfully.

The Dunmer immediately began to thrust and slash at the Altmer.  Both elves seemed evenly matched with sparks flying from the whirling blades as they struck each other while searching for an opening.  Katla found herself mesmerized at the incredible display of martial skill.  Their sparring match also seemed to attract the attention of others as her husband and son joined her in watching the two elves perform their deadly dance.

Although Katla couldn’t tell which of the elves had the advantage by their sword play, the smile on the High Elf and the obvious frustration on the Dunmer’s face seemed to tell the story well enough.  In a flurry of movements that she couldn’t follow, the High Elf disarmed the Dunmer, kicked her to the ground and put her blade a quarter inch from the center of the Dark Elf’s chest.  “Stick to your bow.”  The High Elf jokingly commented as she quickly withdrew her weapons and sheathed them in one fluid motion. 

Before she noticed or could do anything about it, Knud had approached the High Elf from behind and tugged on her armor.  The High Elf woman’s hand immediately went to her weapon, but as she turned to see who would dare try to get her attention in such a dangerous manner, a broad smile appeared on her face.  “Yes little one?  What can I do for you?”  Katla let out a breath of relief.

“Can you teach me how to fight like you?”  Knud asked her with the most wide eyed innocence of a child.

“Knud!  Stop pestering our guests!”  Katla yelled in frustration.

Freyanna smiled at the woman’s obvious concern for her little boy. “Only if your mother says it’s okay.”  The boy couldn’t run fast enough back to his mom and ask her if it was alright for the formidable elf to teach him some sword craft.

“Please mom, can I?  She says she would!”  Knud begged his mother who looked a bit haggard as her eyes connected with Freyanna’s.  Freyanna nodded and it was obvious that Katla would allow it.

“Okay, but only for an hour.  You need to do your chores afterward.”  Katla told him in a stern manner.  It didn’t matter because Knud excitedly ran back towards Freyanna.

She spent about an hour showing the youngster some of the basics of dual wielding.  She felt such peace in teaching the young human how to properly hold the small wooden practice swords.  She remembered her mother when she first showed her how to properly hold two blades.  She’d probably be rolling over in her grave at the sight of her daughter teaching a young Nord the secrets of the Elsonire line even if some of those secrets included some Redguard techniques as well.  The boy listened intently as she gently took his little hands and positioned them around the handle of the little blades.  “Your eyes…”  She turned to look at the young boy and saw that he was completely enthralled with her eyes.  “They… they look like mirrors…”

She gave him a broad smile.  “Thank you Knud, I’ll take that as a compliment.”  She looked at the youngster’s stance and began to correct it by positioning his shoulders and hips into the proper fighting posture.  “Now…”  She stepped back from him.  “I want you to thrust out quickly with your lead weapon.”  He did so and it was acceptable for a first timer.  “That’s perfect.”  The boy smiled excitedly.

“Knud!  That’s enough pestering.  Get inside and start sweeping the entrance.”  Katla yelled from one of the fields.

“Awww mom, do I have to?”  The disappointment in Knud’s voice actually made Freyanna smirk. 

“You should always keep your promises.”  Freyanna addressed the youngster.  “It is one of the basic tenants of being an honorable warrior.”

Knud nodded and slowly walked away and disappeared into the farm house. 

It was just in time as a grinning Delphine returned from her meeting with Malborn.  “It looks like you’ve been busy making friends.”

Freyanna took a deep breath and exhaled in a huff.  “So, what’s the plan?”

“Malborn is on board.”  Jenassa and Lydia joined them.  “Once we start our diversion, he’ll make his way to Elenwen’s strongbox and take her files.  He says he’ll meet us at the Statue of Meridia just west of Solitude.”  Freyanna didn’t look confident in the outcome of the plan. 

“Maybe we should kill everyone there and take the information off their corpses.”  Freyanna’s suggestion caught all of them by surprise.  She caught their unpleasant reaction.  “What’s wrong?”

“You really think that’s necessary?”  Delphine asked her.

“The moment those in Alinor decided I was a threat and tried to end my life, Queen Ayrenn and the rest of the Thalmor have declared themselves my enemy.”  There was something else that Freyanna wasn’t revealing, but they could all see that she was extremely troubled.

“But there are innocents who work there.  Not all at the embassy are Thalmor.”  Delphine added, but it seemed that Freyanna was tuning her out.  Jenassa seemed quite content at the idea of wiping out the entire embassy.

“You being one of the last Blades, I would think you approve of eliminating the Thalmor from Skyrim.”  Jenassa countered.  “I’m with you Freyanna.”

“As am I, my Thane.”  Lydia professed.

“NO!”  Delphine barked with an anger none of them had seen yet.  “We can do this without fighting a pitch battle which will undoubtedly result in a massive reprisal by the Dominion.”  Freyanna was putting on her helmet while Lydia and Jenassa got the horses.  “Freyanna even you would admit that this would probably start another war between the Empire and Dominion!  A war we can ill afford considering that dragons are coming back!”

“I WON’T ALLOW THEM TO OPERATE FREELY!  I WANT ELENWEN’S HEAD!”  Freyanna screamed so loudly that it caught the attention of some of the workers on the farm and unfortunately two of Solitude’s roving patrol guards.  When Freyanna saw that the guards were coming towards her she let out a frustrated huff.  “We gotta go!”  Jenassa and Lydia had already mounted their horses while both Delphine and Freyanna ran to theirs and mounted them at a full sprint.

The two guards drew their bows.  “Stop!”  They were aiming at Freyanna when she shouted.

“FUS RO!”  A wave of energy hit the two guards and caused them to stumble backwards and fall on their behinds.  The foursome passed them at a full gallop and headed down the road away from them, quickly out of range.

“I’ll never get tired of that.”  Jenassa commented with a chuckle as she rode next Freyanna.

“Neither will I.”  Freyanna answered with a smile.

 

Thalmor Embassy

 

Elenwen was in her office when she heard a thunderous crash come from the western side of the grounds.  She got up and as she exited her office, another thunderous impact shook the entire building.  She grabbed one of the Thalmor mages running by her.  She didn’t recognize him and the outright angry glare he returned to her meant that he must’ve been just assigned to the embassy.  “What’s going on?!”  She ordered with such force that the young mage realized who she was and immediately changed his mood. 

“Don’t know, but it seems that we’re under attack!”  He responded.

She let him go and her mind started to race at who would dare.  _Imperials?  No, Tullius didn’t like her, but he wouldn’t go against his emperor’s wishes._ She continued to think.  _Ulfric…_ Another massive blast shook the building as she tried to think of who would attack such a powerful outpost.  _It had to be that shit!  Or…_ She finally made it outside and her breath actually hitched at the destruction she witnessed.  The entire wester fence line was engulfed in huge flames and completely collapsed in several locations.  There were no spells that she knew of that could destroy the walls like that.  It had to be a siege engine.

She saw that many of her warriors were lying in various positions of unconsciousness or death.  She didn’t know but whatever was attacking, it was extremely powerful.  She then heard a roar and immediately looked towards the sky in fear.  She turned to see that her solar was now engulfed in flames.   _Dragon!_ She searched the skies for the creature but couldn’t spot it anywhere.  She started to run towards the eastern side of the grounds.  She watched as her Mages and Archers were launching attack after attack at what she assumed was the monster.  She wanted to see what they were firing at, but she always admitted to herself that she didn’t have the stomach for battle.  

As she tried to figure out what to do, an arrow struck her left shoulder with a shattering impact that caused her to fall.  _Fuck, we’re under attack!  It has to be Ulfric or… Akatosh help me… Freyanna!_ She got up and made her way back into the main building.  Another earth shattering impact struck the building and she could hear the columns crack in protest of the powerful attacks.  The smoke was starting to build up inside the building and she felt herself start to pass out.  _So this is how it ends._ She then felt someone scoop her up and carry her out of the building as she lost consciousness. 

Elenwen woke up in a very comfortable bed in a familiar yet not too familiar location.  The face of General Tullius made her conclude that she was in the Solitude branch of the Thalmor embassy.  Rulindil was also there with two Thalmor warriors and they looked completely exhausted.  The smell of burnt flesh and material emanated from their tattered robes and armor.  “Who did this?”  She asked as she tried to sit up and quickly fell back at the stabbing pain in her shoulder.

“I’ve debriefed as many of the staff that’s left and two of our battlemages claimed to have seen someone in Thalmor armor attacking the western façade with magic they’ve never seen before.”  Elenwen’s expression stayed neutral as she listened to Rulindil’s briefing.  “She seemed to be accompanied by a group of warriors who attacked our rapid reaction force as soon as they exited the southern gate.”

“I’ve seen the destruction.  There is no way a single person even if they were the most powerful of mages could’ve done that on their own.”  Tullius interrupted.

“If she’s anything like her mother… we need to inform Queen Ayrenn of the situation here.”  Elenwen ordered weakly.  “She’s a threat to us all unless we put an end to her.”

Rulindil looked completely surprised.  “You really think she betrayed us?”

“Freyanna Elsonire.”  Tullius’ glare could pierce the thickest of armors as he announced her name.  “You said you didn’t know her.”

“She’s none of your concern, we…”  Elenwen could tell that it was a mistake to say those words as Tullius laid into her verbally.

“None of my concern?!”  Tullius’ anger was starting to surface.  “You wanted her dead and used my people to do your dirty work!”  He got within inches of Elenwen’s face.  “She killed two of my best people and who knows how many more she’s responsible for!   She is every bit my concern now!”

“Fine…”  Elenwen grimaced as she sat up.  “I need to get back to the Embassy grounds and assess the damage.”

“There’s nothing to return to.  It’s completely destroyed.”  Rulindil mentioned.  “The entire compound was razed to the ground, along with twelve dead warriors, five dead battlemages and countless injured who are now recovering here.” 

She was good at keeping her expression calm, but this news put her skill to the test.  “General, would you excuse us, we have much work to be done.”  Elenwen addressed Tullius who nodded and began to leave the room.

He stopped at the door and turned to address them.  “I want everything you have on her.”  The tone of the request left no room for interpretation.  Tullius was demanding Freyanna’s file.  She nodded with absolutely no intention of giving it to him.

Tullius turned and closed the door as he left the room.  “Why are we still alive?”  She looked over to Rulindil.

“It’s obvious.  She let us go.”  Rulindil answered.  “If they’d pressed the attack, we wouldn’t have survived let alone be able to hold the grounds.”  It puzzled him as much as it did her.  “As quickly as the attack began, it also ended.”

 _Why would she not follow through?_ She thought.  _A distraction?!_ “What about Etienne?”  Elenwen was now standing and donning her robes.

“I assume he probably burned or suffocated to death in his cell.”  Rulindil answered quietly.  “Nothing could’ve survived inside the dungeon.” 

Elenwen started to think that maybe she chose the wrong side.  Freyanna wielded more power than her mother ever did and it also seemed that she was gathering allies.  “Did you get anything useful out of him?”  She tried to maintain a semblance of professionalism in her haggard state, but the thought of having that angel of death as an adversary no longer appealed to her.

“I’ve already sent out a detachment to Riften to follow up on his information.”  He answered in his own shaken manner.  “We need to get word to our agents in the field about what’s happened here.”

“Ondolemar needs to be told first.  He’ll inform the rest of the Justiciars.”  Elenwen grimaced in pain as she tried to move the shoulder that was hit by one of the attacker’s arrows.

“You still haven’t answered my question.”  Rulindil stated.  “Lady Arannelya will never believe her best friend’s daughter and her best asset during the war would just betray us.”

“She’s the only one.  All the others including the queen want her eliminated.”  Elenwen countered while seeing the absolute disgust in expressions of the two soldiers.  She looked directly at them.  “I don’t know why.  I only do what I’m ordered.”

The two soldiers nodded in acknowledgement as they probably realized that Elenwen was just another pawn in some grand game being played by the ruling class back in Alinor.  One of them pulled off his helmet to reveal luxurious mane of jet black hair.  He looked completely appalled.   “So this is how we treat our own when they become too troublesome?”

“Troublesome?  You call destroying our main headquarters in Skyrim, troublesome?”  Rulindil countered angrily.  “Seventeen of our own dead, another fifteen laid up with various injuries…”  He now stood nose to nose with the young Altmer warrior.  “You’d call that troublesome?”

To his credit, the younger warrior didn’t back down.  “I’d call it defending herself!  I’d call it a preemptive strike!”  His eyes bore into both Rulindil and Elenwen.  “If it wasn’t for her, our position in Hammerfell would’ve fallen and where would that have left us?”  He slammed his weapons belt on the floor and started to walk out.  “To be slaughtered by the Redguards!  That’s where!”

“Don’t be stupid lad.”  Rulindil stopped him from leaving with a hand on his shoulder.  “You’d be committing treason if you walked out on your people when they needed you the most.”

“Is this what we’re fighting for?  To sully the names of our greatest heroes?”  He let out a calming breath.  “It makes sense to me now.  Why they’d send her out here to the pit of Tamriel, to the ass end of Nirn.” 

“Enlighten me soldier.”  Elenwen wasn’t as compassionate with the youngster as Rulindil, but she was always curious as to how her people thought.

“If that display at the Embassy grounds is any indication of her ability… they must be terrified of her.  I’d want her dead too.”  She looked at them both.  “She could’ve killed us all with the power she was wielding.”  He continued to talk as he lost himself in the memory of the attack.  “I don’t understand why she wasn’t killed at home.”

“They tried to and failed there too, she seems to have an inherit knack for sniffing out assassins and disposing of them.”  Her admiration for Talania’s daughter was plain to see.  “I’m pretty sure that any overt attempt to kill her would’ve probably resulted in an army of foot sloggers like you siding with her along with Lady Arannelya!”  Elenwen countered.  “Lady Arannelya still commands an army of tremendous power.”  It looked like she’d reached the young warrior as he nodded in understanding.  “Here, she’s isolated and her name means nothing.”  The young soldier picked up his belt and donned his helmet.

“I wonder how you would’ve reacted to being treated the way she’s been.”  He looked over to her with a despondent expression.

“I’m not as skilled in the ways of survival as she, I’d probably be dead.”  She smiled.  “I’d rather be dead actually.”

“Me too.”  Rulindil nodded and took the young soldiers out of the room.

 _We’re all asking ourselves, why?  What did she do to turn the Queen against her?_ Elenwen asked herself as she massaged her own injured shoulder with her uninjured arm.  _There’s only one reason to go after her the way they are._ She shook her head not believing what she was thinking.  _Could she somehow have a legitimate claim to the throne?_ As crazy as it sounded, it made sense to her.  _Somewhere in the Elsonire line, there must be royalty powerful enough to threaten the Aldmeri crown._

“Rulindil?”  She motioned for the two soldiers to leave the room, which they dutifully did.  Rulindil acknowledged her with his attention.  “Send a rider to Riften as soon as possible.  We need to warn our operatives that she might show there.”

“You know our people aren’t welcome there.  You’d risk exposing them?”  Rulindil always thought tactics, but she wasn’t about to let her people get slaughtered because she didn’t warn them.

“Send Gissur, he won’t set off any alarms.”  Elenwen countered.

“Is that all?”  He nodded, but had a look of concern for her.  She couldn’t help but notice. 

She paused for a second not sure if she should trust him with her next clandestine operation.  “Yes, for now.”  She dismissed him.  She really couldn’t trust anyone but herself with thinking that Freyanna’s mere existence was a threat to the legitimacy of the Queen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Another long one. Hope you enjoy!


	4. Trials of Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyanna learns that she can sense the presence of Word Walls. Labyrinthian, Morokei, Stormcloaks... and more.

Statue of Meridia – One day after the attack on the Thalmor Embassy

 

She couldn’t get the images out of her mind as it raced back to the Embassy attack.  The way fire poured out of her shout was terrifying.  It struck the western fence and barracks with such force and power that it opened an enormous breach in the fence in that area and engulfed the barracks in a firestorm.  She could still hear the dying screams of the soldiers and servants in that building as they echoed through her mind.  She could still smell the burning flesh and see the soldiers and mages running out of the barracks engulfed in flames.  They dropped to the ground and rolled desperately in an attempt to keep the flames from feeding on their bodies.  She’d killed them with only her Thu’um.  It never occurred to her that her shout was as powerful as it was.  Ever since slaying Mirmulnir, she’d felt that her understanding of the Thu’um had grown exponentially.  The nuances in the pronunciations, the slight and almost imperceptible accents added power to every one of her shouts, power that she underestimated when she attacked the Thalmor Embassy.

When the first soldier saw her, she knew that she’d have to kill many of them.  They were loyal and dutiful like all good soldiers.  She knew that they wouldn’t just allow her to tee off on the embassy without any response and they didn’t disappoint as they swarmed along the ramparts to prepare for an assault.  She let loose with a few of her fireballs into the other building which hit with massively powerful explosions.  Nowhere near the power of her shout though, it wasn’t even close.  She watched as a disciplined line of soldiers manned the breach in the wall, determined to defend their piece of ground to the death.  An arrow struck her ebony hardened skull, then another, and another until she responded with a force shout that swept the soldiers and archers off their particular positions on the ramparts. 

She wondered about the mages, until she felt the familiar numbing feeling of a lightning spell.  She looked over to the northwestern corner of the wall and saw three of them.  Normally an attack of that power should’ve put her down, but she felt invulnerable and watched them cast spell after spell at her.  The last thing she remembered was their expressions of fear as she lashed out again with that terrible voice of fire even as she felt an ice spear shatter on her hardened skin.  The result was terrible to behold as two of the mages just died when they were instantly incinerated while the third was able to put up a powerful ward that saved his life.  He glared defiantly at her looking completely exhausted from the effort with parts of his robes in tatters exposing badly burned flesh.  

She could feel tears start to well up in her eyes.  “Are you okay?”  The sound of Delphine’s voice ripped her from the disturbing vision.  She quickly wiped her eyes not wanting her companions to see her in such a state of distress.

“Yeah…”  It was a quiet and dejected response.  “I’m fine.”  This was an act of war and the Thalmor would try their damnedest to retaliate.  Her feelings of guilt fought with her rage as her mind raced back to Helgen and the first act of open betrayal.  The Dominion wanted her dead and forgotten.  That much was clear.  They would get neither.

Delphine wanted to push, but she’d just watched Freyanna annihilate the Thalmor’s main base of operation with an ease no one could’ve foreseen.  She admired the Thalmor soldiers as they bravely defended their positions, many of them making the ultimate sacrifice.  Delphine knew that killing her own in such a gruesome display of power had affected her psyche.  War was a terrible thing and Freyanna’s unique situation made it that much worse.  She had to admit that Freyanna put up a terrible façade, and although she seemed to be holding up better anyone could’ve expected, the suffering within was very evident.  To go from hero to traitor had to weigh heavily on her.

They approached the Statue of Meridia and they all dismounted to wait for what hopefully would be an alive and well informed Malborn.  Freyanna sat at the foot of the statue and began to meditate like she was taught by the Greybeards.  She whispered almost inaudibly, but they could all sense the immense power of the words she was mouthing.  The air itself seemed to vibrate as she lost herself in the powerful yet barely audible chants from her training in the Way of the Voice. 

Jenassa and Delphine pulled some dried jerky meat from their saddlebags and began to eat while they waited.  Lydia, the ever present sentinel that she was, took a protective position next to her Thane.  “Now I know why Talos is worshipped as a God.”  Jenassa commented as she watched the beautiful Altmer recite her chant in an almost silent recital.  “Can you feel it?”  Jenassa asked Lydia who nodded in affirmation.

Delphine also felt the power of her Thu’um.  Freyanna’s mastery of the voice had to be more than even Tiber Septim could’ve ever imagined.  She had the souls of dragons powering her voice which Delphine was sure Talos had never experienced. 

They waited for about an hour when Lydia’s sharp eyes spotted two people as they approached from the east.  Freyanna continued her Thu’um chant and ignored everyone as they all drew their weapons prepared for the worse.  The two disheveled people ended up being Malborn and an injured female Bosmer that had her arm slung over his shoulder.  Malborn looked none the worse for wear, but the female Bosmer had some nasty burns on her arms and legs.

Malborn looked angry as he approached them.  Delphine motioned for everyone to sheath their weapons as she quickly took a hold of the female Bosmer and helped her sit down.  The deep gasp and painful moan that escaped the female Bosmer as she sat broke Freyanna from her self-induced trance.  Delphine gave the injured elf a healing potion and the effect was immediate as her painful expression became more relaxed.  “Th… thank you.”  She replied meekly.

Delphine then felt something hit her and noticed a parchment on the floor.  “I hope it was worth it!”  Malborn mentioned with much venom.  Delphine opened the parchment and began to read what turned out to be a dossier on Ulfric Stormcloak, Esbern and herself.  It was the exact thing she hoped they’d find.  She turned to look at Freyanna and noticed that she was now fully involved in helping heal the injured Bosmer woman. 

Malborn watched the impossibly tall Altmer woman in the most impressive Dominion armor he’d seen cast healing and regenerative spells on Brelas.  It was an incredible sight to behold as the burns all but disappeared, leaving just a slight discoloration of Brelas’ skin.  “I’m sorry.”  The Altmer softly stated to Brelas.  “I wish I didn’t have to do what I did.”  Brelas looked puzzled until she realized who this High Elf was.

“You’re her.”  Brelas’ face had changed to one of surprise.  “You’re the one the ambassador has been obsessing over… she said you betrayed…”  Freyanna’s glare stopped her curiosity in its tracks and replaced it with sheer terror.  It made Freyanna feel terrible that an innocent person could be so afraid of her.  Her old comrades would’ve told her that her empathy was a weakness. 

“I didn’t betray anyone, the Dominion betrayed me.  They’ve been trying to kill me even before I got to Skyrim.”  She softened her glare and answered.  “Alinor and the rest of the Dominion are going to know that no matter what they do, their betrayal won’t go unanswered.”

“Well, if you wanted a war with the Dominion, I’m sure killing a bunch of their mages and soldiers will do the trick… not to mention a couple of kitchen hands, cooks and waiting staff.”  Malborn was letting his anger speak as he had barely made it out of the compound before it all came down above him.  Brelas and a prisoner named Etienne were the only people he was able to help escape.  “You’re just like them.”  He was so angry and the venom pouring from his mouth actually made everyone within earshot uncomfortable.  “As long as you get what you want, who cares who gets hurt… or killed!”

Freyanna didn’t react and finished examining Brelas before she stood and looked over to Malborn.  “Are you injured?”  She asked him.  He shook his head silently while maintaining his glare at her.  They all watched as she walked over to him and stood at arm’s length of the angry Bosmer.  She took her helmet off and stepped a little closer.  “They… and anyone who aids them will feel my wrath.”  She calmly mentioned to him.

Malborn’s expression stayed angry, but there was now a hint of understanding.  “I’m also pretty sure they’re going to notice that Brelas and my charred remains aren’t there and will probably come looking for us.”

“We have an extra horse.”  Delphine interjected.  “You should probably head to Stormcloak territory… Eastmarch or the Rift are pretty solidly against the Empire and Dominion.”

Malborn let out a sarcastic laugh.  “Stormcloaks?  You mean those racist Nords that think every Elf is with the Dominion?” 

“You could stay with us…”  Freyanna offered to the surprise of all present.  “Just know that the Dominion and Empire are trying to kill me… not to mention we’re going after Alduin and his dragons… and…”  She looked over to Lydia and Jenassa who were both smiling.  “Oh yeah, there is another Dragonborn out there who’s trying to kill me too.”  The look of utter surprise on Malborn’s face made her laugh.  “All of a sudden, it doesn’t look so bad for you does it?”

“I don’t want to die.”  Brelas meekly stated as tears started to trickle down her cheeks.  “I… I just want to go home… please.” 

Freyanna walked up to her and gently took a hold of her shoulders.  “Where do you live?”  Brelas’ eyes stared into Freyanna’s silver ones and she didn’t understand why, but she felt more at ease.  This Altmer was going to save her, she just knew it.

“Solitude.”  Brelas wiped her eyes as Delphine also gently squeezed her shoulder. 

“The Thalmor are going to want to talk to you… the Empire as well.”  Freyanna explained.  “They’re gonna want to know why you’re not dead.”  Again they found themselves staring into each other’s eyes.  “They might not be gentle when they think you’re keeping information from them… even if you’re not.”  Brelas seemed to understand and her eyes started to well up with tears again.

“So I can’t go home?”  She asked with a whimper. 

“I’m sorry, but you should probably stay with us or go with Malborn.”  Freyanna tried to stay as even keeled as possible, but it was difficult knowing that she’d been a part of uprooting this poor person’s life. 

“We’re heading down to Riften, if you both wish to join us you’re more than welcome.”  Delphine offered and Brelas nodded, but Malborn shook his head. 

“I’m headed to Windhelm.  Ulfric’s capital has to be the safest place from the Dominion.”  Malborn stated.  “You can come with me?”  He asked Brelas who thought about it, but then shook her head.  She seemed to feel much safer with the heavily armed group than the unarmed Malborn.  “Suit yourself.”  He stated and mounted one of the horses.

“Hold on.”  Delphine addressed him as she walked up to him on the horse.  She then proceeded to remove the saddlebags from the horse he was on. 

“You’re going to leave me with nothing?”  Malborn asked with some indignation.

“You’re a lone rider.  It should be a lot easier for you to move and get to where you’re going.”  She reached for her belt and tossed a small bag of sovereigns at him.  He caught it and nodded.  “Thank you, you’ve done us a huge favor.  We won’t forget it.”

“I hope I never see any of you again.”  He responded and spurred his horse into a gallop towards Dragonbridge.

“So what’s in Riften?”  Freyanna asked Delphine as soon as Malborn left.

“If the information Malborn gave us is correct, an old friend and veritable sage on Dragons and the Blades.”  She responded.  “Hopefully we get there before the Thalmor.”

“Riften is deep in Stormcloak territory, you think they’d risk their people there?”  Jenassa asked.

“They have agents everywhere.”  Freyanna answered matter of factly.  “I should know.”  She then reached for Brelas to mount Sugarfoot and ride with her.  In one swift and powerful motion she pulled Brelas up on to the back of the horse.  She could feel Brelas tentatively take a hold of her waist.  She turned to face her.  “I promise I’ll get you to a safe place… okay?”  Brelas nodded tentatively.

“We should get moving.”  Delphine chimed in.  “I want to get as far from Solitude as possible before we make camp.”

They all spurred their horses into a trot and began to make their way toward Dragonbridge.

 

 

***********************

 

Haafingar Stormcloak Camp

 

Istar Cairn-Breaker wasn’t in a good mood this morning as he inspected the twelve man squad of Stormcloak soldiers lined up in the center of the camp.  He wanted to make sure they were ready to tackle their mission of harassing the Imperial supply trains.  Rumors of a dragon destroying the Thalmor Embassy the day before ran rampant within the camp and the immediate area.  It resulted in their area of operation teeming with both Imperial and Thalmor warriors.   The soldiers in the camp were completely giddy at the prospect of a dragon swooping in and killing their most hated foe.  Many of them took it as a sign from Akatosh himself that they were on the right side of this conflict.  As he went down the line, he couldn’t help but admire these courageous men and women.  They’d given up their lives to fight for a Skyrim that was free of Imperial and Thalmor meddling.  When he finally got to the squad leader he nodded and put his hand on the big Nord’s shoulder.  “No heroics son, just targets of opportunity.”

The squad leader returned the nod with his fully armored head and quickly began to bark orders at his squad.  Istar watched as they made their way out of the camp in an orderly and disciplined manner.  He knew the chances of all of them coming back were low, but he also knew that some Imperial or Thalmor mother would also be crying at the loss of one of theirs as well.  “Sir, I have news from one of our people in Solitude.”  Istar turned to see a tall and slim man he only knew as Fjolrnskar standing there breathing heavily.  He was the best runner in the camp as well as the sneakiest.

“What is it lad?”  Istar motioned for his second to join him in the war tent.

“It wasn’t a dragon.”  Fjolnrskar stated, still breathing a bit heavily.  “Our spy among the imperial troops overheard something about a traitorous elf attacking the embassy in force.”  Fjolnrskar started to finally compose himself.  “I heard the name Freyanna.”

“In force?”  Istar asked with some concerm.  “As in a coordinated attack with other troops?”

Fjolnrskar nodded.  “Their reaction force was attacked as soon as it exited the southern gate of the embassy.  We don’t have solid numbers, but it must’ve been a sizeable force.”  Istar listened intently.  “Whoever this elf is, she’s extremely talented.  That embassy was manned by some of the best troops and mages of the Dominion.”

“I wonder if we could use this elf for our own purposes.”  Istar mentioned.  “An enemy of the Dominion should be a friend of ours regardless of whether she’s an elf or not.”

“I agree, we should make an attempt to locate her and see what her intentions are.”  Istar seconded his commander’s idea.

Istar turned to Fjolnrskar.  “Send a rider to Windhelm with the news.”

“Yes sir.”  Fjolnrskar turned to take his leave when he paused and turned back towards his two commanders.  “On another note, Roggvir was executed today.”

“Roggvir?”  Istar didn’t recognize the name.

“He was the Solitude guard who helped Ulfric escape.”  Fjolnrskar answered.

“Oh.” Istar wasn’t surprised often, but for the Imperials to execute a man for helping Jarl Ulfric exercise his right as a Nord was infuriating.  “These imperials really need to be shown the full wrath of all the brothers and sisters of Skyrim.”  He let out a frustrated breath as he leaned over the map in the middle of his war tent.  “Go.”  He ordered Fjolnrskar who saluted and quickly made his way out of the tent.

Istar turned to his second.  “Another player in the mess that’s Skyrim.”  He chuckled.  “The Imperials, Thalmor, Foresworn, Dragons, ourselves and now another elven force.”  He looked over the map and grabbed an inkwell and pen.  “These elves may help even the odds against the Empire and their Thalmor dogs.”  He dipped the pen and proceeded to X out the Thalmor Embassy from the map.

“I’m sure Ulfric’s going to be happy that another elven army is fighting within Skyrim’s borders.”  His second mentioned quite a bit of sarcasm.  “At least they’re fighting the right enemy.”

“He’s going to have to get over his ridiculous anti-elf thing.  Elves are no worse than Humans, they kill each other just as well as we do.”  Istar stated as he continued to peruse the map.  “The thing is…”  He was deep in thought.  “Where are they operating from?  How are they staying supplied?  What’s their issue with the Dominion?”

“The biggest question is how are they hiding such a formidable force?”  His second took a position across from him and also started to study the map.  “A force of any size would leave behind signs of their passage through an area and yet we haven’t heard a thing.”

“All things that we need to know before we find out that they’re targeting us next.”  Istar traced a line of retreat from the Thalmor Embassy to Dragonbridge with his finger and tapped it on the map.  “I don’t see them heading towards Solitude and their substantial garrison.”  He stood up and started to rub his chin as he thought.  “They’ll pass through Dragonbridge, I’m sure of it.”

“You want me to send a few men to ask around there?”  Istar’s second asked with every bit of understanding what his Commander wanted.

Istar nodded.  “Make sure you choose four good people.  We can’t chance they’ll be discovered.”

“Understood.”  With that his second saluted with his fist to his chest and left the tent.

 _To wipe out such a fortified position…_ Istar started to think.  _Could they be a rebel force intent on a coup of the Thalmor?  Could this be a trick to lure us out?  Damn it!_ He hated the fog of war as it made his decision making more uncertain and he was more likely to make an error which could turn out to be fatal.

 

**********************

 

Morthal – Mooreside Inn

 

Freyanna had to keep her hood on as Jenassa, Brelas and Delphine were at the bar ordering food and drink for her and Lydia.  They were still in Imperial controlled territory and she needed to keep a low profile.  She watched as Jenassa was talking with the only other patron there, a particularly gigantic and strong looking Nord.  They seemed to be having a pleasant enough conversation as Jenassa laughed at something the Nord had said to her.  Without warning and as she laughed, Jenassa pointed right at her.  _What the fuck is she doing?!_ She thought as the large and powerful looking human turned to look at her.  He turned back to Jenassa as if not believing whatever she said to him.  She nodded as if trying to playfully counter his disbelief and motioned for him to approach the table.  Delphine and Brelas looked completely oblivious to the situation as they waited for the food and drink they ordered. 

The Nord turned and confidently began to walk over towards Freyanna’s table.  Lydia wasn’t amused as she quickly stood up and positioned herself between the table and the Nord while putting her hand on her weapon.  “Whoa!  Whoa woman!  I’m not here to cause trouble.”  He raised his hands in surprise at the complete hostility shown by Lydia.

“Then back away!”  Lydia barked menacingly.

“Easy Lydia, let’s hear what kind of trouble Jenassa has gotten me into.”  Freyanna tried to calm her very protective Housecarl who wouldn’t budge from the Nord’s path until pulled gently by her Thane. 

“Hey!  No trouble!”  Jenassa barked from the bar, sounding completely indignant.

The Nord sat across from Freyanna with Lydia standing just behind him.  “I’m Benor and I’m the best warrior in Morthal.”  She studied the heavily muscled man and caught a glimpse of a couple of scars on his arms.  His nose looked like it had been broken many times and his knuckles were heavily calloused.  “That’s no boast.”

“How much?”  She asked him from the darkness of her cloak.  The offer actually took him by surprise.

“I won’t take your money.  I only wish to see if you’re worthy of my services.”  A sinking feeling started to emanate from her stomach.  _Everything to these Nords is a damn test of martial skill?_ “Unless of course you’re too cowardly…”

Lydia wouldn’t stand for the insult and her reaction was as quick as it was castigatory.  She smacked Benor in the back of the head with her armored hand, completely cutting off his attempt to goad Freyanna.  “Cowardly?  You’re not worthy to face her!”  Lydia’s explosive outburst and action took Freyanna and Benor completely by surprise, with Benor actually falling out of his chair.  Lydia started to pull her sword.  “You’re going to answer for…”  Both Delphine and Jenassa quickly ran to get in between Lydia and Benor.

Freyanna stood up quickly and put a hand gently on Lydia’s shoulder.  “It’s okay Lydia.”  Lydia turned to see her Thane sporting a soft smile.  “He insults in order to get a reaction.”  Benor was still rubbing the back of his head.  “Guess you miscalculated on the reaction didn’t you.”

Benor smiled even as he could feel the lump on his head and the makings of a nice bruise.  “I’m sorry my lady.  I didn’t mean to offend.”  He turned and started to make his way back to the bar.

Freyanna was actually impressed with the restraint shown by the big Nord.  “Where are you going?  I thought you wanted to see if I was worthy.”  His cool and even demeanor actually boded well for a warrior of his obvious power.  It meant that he probably did know how to handle himself and those scars were earned in some pretty good contests.

He turned around to face her as she pulled off her cloak to reveal her face and elven armor.  He smiled the smile of one who knew he was about to be challenged by a competent opponent.  Lydia didn’t look happy, but she knew that her Thane needed to recruit more people for this war.  Jenassa and Delphine went back to the bar and continued to wait with a nervous looking Brelas for the food they ordered.

“No weapons, no magic, no crying.”  Benor mentioned to her as he started to loosen up.  Freyanna nodded and this time she didn’t make the same mistake she made with Uthgerd.  He barely finished mentioning the rules when her fist struck his nose with a sickening crunch and splatter of red. 

The stinging strike caused him reel back as she rushed forward and leg swept him.  As he regained his composure, he felt himself falling on his back with her leaping onto his chest and mounting him.  She rained blow after blow in a flurry of fists and elbows.  Every successful strike hit with a sharp crack and droplets of red flying everywhere.  He deflected some, but many more got through and their cumulative effect began to take a toll as he tried to buck her off.  It was no use as the long legs of this elven war goddess wrapped themselves around his waist.  He tried to spin underneath her and pull her off to the side.  This only resulted in him giving up his back to her.  The blows continued to fall and strike the back of his head and neck until, like lightning, he felt her quickly her wrap her arms around his neck like vice and begin to choke the air from his lungs.  He tried to wrench her arms off, but she had cinched the choke deeply and the more he struggled the tighter the hold became.  It also didn’t help that her legs were wrapped around his waist like two golden cords bounding him in place like a prisoner.  He could feel her body pressed against him when she began to arch her spine and lean back to make the choke even tighter.  He would’ve bit her, but her grip was so incredibly tight underneath his jaw and chin that he couldn’t move his head.  His vision started to blur as his labored and panicked attempts to take a breath only resulted in him silently and slowly losing consciousness. 

Freyanna felt him go limp, but kept the choke cinched for a few more seconds as she knew these Nords were terribly devious.   It was no wonder they were reputed to be such great warriors.  The Nords, like the Redguards just seemed to relish combat.  She let go and leaned her ear closer to his mouth when she heard him take in a big gulp of air.   She let out a relieved sigh, stood up and went into her small pouch on the table.  She retrieved a small vial and went back to the big Nord sprawled on the floor in the middle of the inn.  “Is he going to be okay?”  Brelas asked with some concern as she set a tray of food on the table.

“He’ll be fine.”  Freyanna’s gentle smile put Brelas more at ease.  “He’s going to have a bit of a headache though.”

He woke up face down with the metallic taste of his own blood.  He looked at the blood stains all around him on the wooden floor.  It was his blood and he started to think if he dreamed the ass whooping he just took.  He knew it wasn’t a dream when he felt the sharp stabbing pain at his temples.  It was no dream and that elf left him not only battered, but with a splitting head ache.  He slowly turned over and was pleasantly surprised to find her standing over him.  He couldn’t help the absolutely biggest grin that formed on his bloody mouth.  She offered him the vial which he took graciously as he stood.  “No crying right?”  She mentioned to him and he started to laugh heartily.  His deep and rich laugh actually caused her to chuckle a little.

He took the cork from the vial and took a whiff of the contents.  He then replaced the cork and offered the vial back to her.  “Thank you, but I want to remember this beating.”  He mentioned graciously.

“Oh you’ll remember it.”  Jenassa put a tray of food on their table.  “I think the loss of two hundred sovereigns will jog your memory.”

Lydia huffed in disgust at the revelation.  She didn’t like Jenassa’s careless manner.  What if Freyanna had to kill because of her foolishness?  “You do that again and we’re going to have a problem.”  She glared at Jenassa who basically dismissed her as she put another bottle of wine on the table.  Jenassa’s eyes once again settled on Lydia’s.  “I promise you.”  Her glare hadn’t softened or shifted.

Jenassa sat and smiled back at Lydia.  “I’ll count on it.” 

Benor pulled out a small coin pouch and put it on the table.  “I’m sorry my lady if I’m the cause of this strife.”  He apologized to Freyanna and began to walk back towards the bar.

“Where are you going?”  Freyanna asked him to his obvious surprise as he looked back at this formidable group of females.  “Aren’t you going to join us?”  Jenassa actually stood up, grabbed a chair and slid it to the head of the table while motioning for him to sit.

He smiled a bloody smile as he sat down.  The swelling around his eyes and mouth were starting to become more pronounced.  “So, what did I just get myself into?”

“I can’t look at your face like that.”  Freyanna put her hand on his face and he could feel a warm and soothing sensation as her fingers softly caressed his skin and lit up with a soft glowing light.  “That’s better.” 

“He deserved the beating.”  Lydia was still a little angry, but the humbled way he apologized actually made him quite a bit more palatable to her and it didn’t hurt that he was a brutally handsome ruffian.

“I think you and Jenassa should get a room and burn off some energy.”  Delphine addressed her jokingly.

Jenassa batted her eyes at Delphine.  “Oooh, I think that would be soooo much fun.”  She actually continued with Delphine’s joke and it caused Lydia to turn her head as she couldn’t keep from smiling at the ribbing she was receiving.

Benor felt that his face had actually been healed with the exception of his nose which he still had trouble breathing through.  They all watched as he took a hold of his nose with his hand and forcefully yanked his nose back into place with an audible pop.  He wiped the blood off with a rag and saw that they were all eating without any issues, with the lone exception of Brelas who had to look away from the disgusting display he just performed.  “Should I be worried?”

“Let’s just say that if you don’t have the stomach for real combat, you should probably get up and leave.”  Freyanna’s stunning eyes were on him as he listened.  “If you do, then you will most certainly get your fill of it and any of the spoils are split amongst us all.”

“That’s all?”  Benor felt like this was quite a straight forward group.

“You’re just going to gloss over going after Alduin, Dragons, The Thalmor, The Empire, assassins… and that dragon cult you told me about that’s trying to kill you from Solstheim?”  Brelas pointed out to her.

“Well… I didn’t want to scare him away.”  Freyanna coyly countered causing Brelas to actually smile just before taking a bite of an apple.

Benor’s smile became even wider at hearing what he would be up against.  “You’ll have my arm for as long as you want it.” 

“I hope you wield that axe better than you do your fists.”  Lydia joked rather uncomfortably as everyone turned to look at her.  “What?”

“I agree.”  Jenassa added with a smile towards Lydia.

“I could split both of your spritely asses in two with one swing.”  Delphine actually spit out some of her bread as she started to laugh.

Freyanna looked over her little squad of misfits and couldn’t help but be impressed.  “We’re going to have to get you a horse, but for now you ride with Jenassa.”

“We’re we going?”  Benor asked as they were now fully committed to eating their food.

“First we stop at Whiterun for resupply and a couple of more horses.”  Freyanna took a bite of her roasted horker steak.  “Then, we go to Riften to find this Esbern.”

 

*************************************

 

Labyrinthian – Four days later

 

The  view of the ancient Nordic ruins was spectacular.  The deep and white snow only added to the effect of outlining every structure with a pristinely pure color.  

“There’s a reason caravans avoid this route.”  Jenassa felt very uncomfortable as they entered the Ancient Nordic Ruins.  Freyanna felt Brelas squeeze her tighter as the howl of a wolf pack could be heard in the distance.

“It’ll save us a week of going around the mountains.”  Freyanna countered.  “We need to get to Riften as quickly as possible.”  She looked at the structures and couldn’t help but be extremely curious as to what they could contain.  She also knew better than to just rush in and get assaulted by a bunch of those walking corpses called Draugers.  It was then when they all stopped in their tracks at the sound of a horrifyingly loud roar.  It wasn’t a dragon that was for sure… it was something not quite as deadly.  Unless… “Fuck.”  She caught sight of the four hulking frost Trolls moving at an impossibly fast rate on all fours in a galloping motion.   “TROLLS!”

“About time!”  Benor yelled in euphoria as he leaped off his shared mount with Jenassa who quickly engaged from her mount with her bow, as did Delphine.  Lydia also dismounted and quickly joined Benor to form a buffer between themselves and the rest of the group.

“Make sure your first swing counts.”  Lydia mentioned as she braced herself for the impact of those impossibly large and vicious creatures. 

“Don’t worry my lady, it’ll count.”  He countered with a smile and it actually caused her lips to twitch upward in the semblance of a smile. 

Freyanna watched as Lydia’s and Benor’s line attracted the charge of the creatures.  She felt quite a bit of pride at having these two courageous people helping her.  She knew they would hold that line or die trying.  Delphine and Jenassa seemed to be concentrating on one of the creatures as arrow after arrow struck it, with a particularly accurate shot hitting one of its four eyes effectively stopping it in its tracks for a bit.  Long enough for Freyanna to launch a fireball that exploded with Troll body parts flying everywhere. 

When the Trolls finally hit the Benor/Lydia line, Benor had timed his massive swing perfectly as his enormous axe came down on the head of the first Troll, effectively splitting its cranium in two.  The momentum of the troll hitting him though knocked him back as the unconscious troll landed on top of him.  Lydia’s shield took the full brunt of the troll’s power as she repeatedly stabbed its neck and chest with her sword.   The free troll charged Freyanna’s horse only to… FUS RO DAH!  The wave of energy threw the troll back fifty feet in the opposite direction landing in the most awkward way possible.  It was completely disoriented as now Jenassa and Delphine honed in on the beast and poured their deadly rain of arrows into the creature.

“Ahhh!”  Lydia screamed as the beast she was in a life or death fight with, snatched her shield with such force that she felt her elbow pop.  She knew the beast had just dislocated her elbow.  Her furious counter flurry of sword strokes painted the troll in sickening slashes of red as it screamed in pain and swung its enormously powerful claw bearing arms at the cagey human warrior.  Lydia rolled to the side and struck the back of the knee on the creature with a tendon severing slash that put the creature in its knee.  Delphine and Jenassa ended the creature’s struggling with a barrage of arrow to its head and eyes.

Benor finally squirmed his way from underneath the monster he stopped and quickly joined Lydia in charging the one remaining troll whose body was the resting place for numerous arrows.  The troll roared at the two warriors running towards it.  It actually started to back pedal and then finally turned to run.  Lydia and Benor stopped with their labored breaths clearly visible in the cold air.  Benor turned to look at Lydia and noticed that she was holding her shield arm close to her body.  Their eyes met and the glare that she gave him was as cold as the Skyrim air.  “WHAT?!”  She yelled at him.

“You’re a magnificent warrior my lady.”  She was completely taken aback by his compliment and couldn’t help but smile at it.

“Th… Thank you.”  She graciously accepted his compliment.  “You’re not so bad yourself.”  She complimented him as they slowly walked back to the rest of the group and the two incapacitated trolls.

“They’ll heal in a few hours and probably track us through the path.”  Delphine mentioned as she and Jenassa pulled their arrows out of the creatures.

“No they won’t.”  Freyanna countered as she dismounted.  “Stand back.”  They pulled the last of their arrows and moved away from the creatures which were actually starting to move again.  In an instant, a fountain of flames erupted from her hands and covered the two unconscious trolls in a blanket of flames.  “If that other troll decides to try her luck with us again, she’ll have to do it alone.”

“Her?”  Jenassa asked with a ton of curiosity.  “How can you tell?”

Lydia and Benor rejoined the rest of the party and Freyanna ignored Jenassa’s question as she didn’t hesitate one second in approaching her Housecarl.  “It’s not so bad my Thane… I don’t…”

“Shut it, Lydia.  I’m surprised you still have an arm.”  She took a hold of Lydia’s left arm and watched as she grimaced in pain.  “Not so bad huh.”  With one swift motion Freyanna yanked Lydia’s arm and it popped back into place.  Lydia grimaced, but didn’t make a sound.  She then moved her arm around to see if it was pain free.  It wasn’t, but she’d regained full motion of it.

Lydia’s eyes met Freyanna’s.  “No fancy healing magic for me then?”  Benor turned around so as not to be caught with the huge grin on his face.  Jenassa didn’t even to bother to hide her laughter as this was the first time Lydia had actually directed a little ribbing at her Thane.  The look of shock on Freyanna’s face slowly turned into a huge grin as she lightly punched Lydia’s rock hard arm.

Brelas watched the interaction of this pretty close knit group of people.  This group of elves and humans seemed to get along quite well.  It was a refreshing change from the embassy which was a constant reminder of how the Altmeri Dominion was the true power in Tamriel and that all others should just bow to them.  She liked this a lot more regardless of the terrifying moments brought on by their martial encounters.  Freyanna had insisted that she tag along, but she felt quite useless in the field as she just wasn’t trained as a warrior, mage or archer.  The one thing she knew she did better than anyone was cook and as she got accustomed to starting fires and watching them all take turns cooking with very rudimentary items, she decided to cook for them.  Her cabbage and venison stew floored everyone in the group.  She was made the cook of the group and Freyanna offered to make it a paying position in which she would share in any of the spoils of battle. 

Brelas actually giggled at the prospect, but told Freyanna that she wouldn’t feel comfortable with them giving her a share of their hard earned victories.  It was then that Freyanna asked her a question that made her think again.  _Why do you think all really successful armies have cooks?  Do you think these cooks do it for free?_ She remembered Freyanna explaining that the morale of the troops was actually much more important than their physical condition.  _Many a battle has turned on the full or empty bellies of the combatants.  A good meal does wonders, believe me, I know._ Freyanna had actually convinced her to stay on and from that point on, whenever they rested, she spent an hour or two with Delphine or Jenassa who taught her the ways of the bow.  She wasn’t quite ready to use it in anger, but Jenassa had said that she was a natural with it.  _Typical fucking Bosmer, you’ll be shooting birds on the wing in no time flat._ Jenassa was crude, but she seemed very intent on teaching her the right way to use the weapon.  Delphine recognized that Jenassa was a much better archer and deferred to her when Brelas had questions.

Freyanna walked over to the burnt carcasses and one by one, she decapitated the three creatures.  She gathered up the three troll skulls and put them in a small pile in the snow.  She then began to burn the flesh and soft tissue from them.  Once done she had to throw one away because Benor’s magnificent axe blow had basically shattered one of the skulls in two.  “Take the skulls, they’ll fetch quite a bit on the market.”  She tossed the two steaming skulls at Benor, who tied them with twine and hung them off the side of his mount.

They mounted their horses and began to make their way south again.  As they continued she couldn’t help but feel the familiar itch in her mind that she hadn’t felt since being in that Nordic tomb near Riverwood.  Delphine could see that something wasn’t quite right with her and she rode up next to her and Brelas.  “What is it?”

“I can feel the words… the Thu’um is… it feels like it’s calling me.”  Freyanna looked around the impossibly large area of the Labyrinthian Ruins.  She closed her eyes and they all watched her as she lost herself in concentration.  She dismounted again and began to walk up a wide set of stairs towards an enormous metal gate.  “Through here.”  She pointed at it.

“That’s some gate lass.”  Benor walked up to what looked like the opening mechanism and began to prod and pull it to try and get the gate open.  It was like an insect trying to move a mammoth.  “It’s locked pretty tight.”

“I can feel the magic surrounding it.  Someone doesn’t want anyone to get in.”  Freyanna mentioned.

“Or something getting out.”  Jenassa countered.

Freyanna studied the gate and came to the conclusion that there would be no way of opening it.  “Maybe there is another way in?”

“You’re kidding right?”  Jenassa and Brelas spoke at the same time.

“No, I’m not.”  I’ve felt the words before.  If there is a way for me to better understand my power, I have to learn.  There is no choice in the matter.”  Freyanna followed the mental itch in her head and started toward one of the large arches in front of the gate.  “Our way in.”  She pointed to the side of the mountain.  “I can feel it.”

They all watched Freyanna as she climbed through the snow and ended up on a small flat section of ruin protruding from the mountain.   “There’s a trap door here… no magic.”  She turned to address them all.  “Jenassa, Benor, Brelas… guard the horses.  Delphine, Lydia… get up here.  We’ll see what we can find in there.”

The three of them wiped the foot or so of snow off the trap door and to all their surprise, it was unlocked.  They entered the darkness and disappeared from sight of the three rear guard.  “Good luck lass…”  Benor mentioned softly and turned towards Jenassa.  “I hope she knows what she’s doing.”

“You and me both.”  Jenassa answered.  “In the meantime, come on Brelas, grab your bow.”

 

***********************

 

The small room they’d entered was completely dark.  “Let me light a tor…”  Delphine started to say, but Freyanna had cast a mage light spell with a ball of brilliant white light illuminating the entire room.  A large wooden door was the only other exit besides the trap door above.  Delphine tried open it, but it wouldn’t budge.  “Figures.” 

“Stand back, let me try.”  Freyanna motioned for both of them to move.  “FUS RO DAH!”  The effect was as apparent as it was devastating.  The door completely disintegrated in an explosion of splinters, metal bands, and bolts.    

 _“Wo meyz wah dii vul junaar?”_   They were all surprised by the menacing voice which seemed to permeate from the walls themselves.  Freyanna looked somewhat concerned as the exited the room and began their dungeon quest towards what she felt had to be a wall of words similar to the one in Bleak Falls Barrow.

“Did you understand that?”  Delphine asked and she nodded.  After a few seconds it became apparent that Delphine and Lydia were actually expecting a translation. 

“It’s dragon speech.”  She told them.  “Who comes to my dark kingdom?”  Lydia’s face became stern and she nodded.  Delphine also became quite more serious now that this little trek might turn out to be another dragon slaying.  They both watched Freyanna and it almost seemed that she was excited at the prospect of killing another one of Alduin’s brethren.  Delphine smiled at the thought.  When it came to Freyanna Elsonire, dragons were no longer the predators… they were the prey.

They made their way through the dungeon/tomb while fighting visages of ghost-like guardians who only seemed vulnerable to Freyanna’s magic and Thu’um. 

 _“Nivahriin muz fent siiv nid aaz het.”_ The voice once again spoke in a somewhat arrogant tone, but there was an inkling of fear.  The voice didn’t sound as confident as the first time they heard it.

“What did it say?”  Delphine asked again. 

Freyanna continued onwards toward the strange image of a word starting to form in her mind.  “Cowardly men will find no mercy here.”  She answered as Lydia and Delphine followed her close behind.

 _“You do not answer… Must I use this guttural language of yours?”_ This time they all understood the voice.  It sounded somewhat frustrated in that it didn’t know who they were.  Delphine was about to talk back when Freyanna quickly put her hand on her mouth.

“No.  I want it to keep guessing.”  Lydia smiled at the complete tactical thought process that Freyanna was in at the moment.

 _“Have you returned, Aren?  My old friend?”_ They entered an enormous chamber within the tomb and could see that there was some sort of magical light emanating from somewhere in the center, just out of sight.  _“Do you seek to finish that which you could not?”_

Whoever this Aren was, the voice seemed to be somewhat afraid of him or her.  _“You only face failure once more…”_ The sight that all three beheld stopped them in their tracks.  _“You… You are not Aren, are you?  Has he sent you in his place?”_

A floating vision of death in what looked like golden dragon armor and tattered robes wielding a powerful looking staff was surrounded by an immensely strong magical energy meant to contain it.  It continued to speak from behind a strange looking silver mask.  _“Did he warn you that your power would be your undoing?  That it would only serve to strengthen me?”_ Freyanna studied the magic tendrils leading to the magical prison.  It was a very powerful binding spell, the creature within the magical prison would never be able to get out unless something happened to the two souls powering the spell. 

“Aren didn’t send us.  Who are you?”  Freyanna made sure to clear things with what she knew was a Lich.  _“Please… free us.”_ One of the spirits spoke up.

“So you aren’t one of Aren’s lackeys?”  The creature spoke with much more relief than before.  Freyanna looked at the two spirits, completely ignoring the creature’s stupid question.  She could see their suffering.  It would be eternal if she left them as is. 

“You haven’t answered my question creature.”  Freyanna once again put all her attention toward the Lich. 

“You dare to speak to me in that tone!  Morokei, the Glorious One.”  Morokei seemed indignant, but there was still uncertainty in his tone.  “Release me and Alduin will look favorably upon you, grant you any wish.”

Freyanna looked at the creature and all she heard was that it worked for Alduin.  “I am Freyanna Elsonire, Dovahkiin!  I will free you.”  Delphine grabbed her arm a little rougher than she expected.

“Are you crazy?!”  She looked into Freyanna’s eyes with a serious and almost panicked expression.  “Someone went through a lot of trouble to seal off this monster.  Maybe we shouldn’t.”

“This…”  Freyanna looked over to Morokei.  “Thing.  It’s a servant of Alduin and I will not allow it to even have the smallest chance to serve his master.  It dies here or we do.”

Morokei had not spoken since Freyanna announced to him that she was the Dragonborn.  _“Come.  Face your end.”_ It came out much less intimidating than he wanted.  He remembered Miraak’s power and what he could do, but he also thought of the glory it would bring him to kill the Dragonborn.  Alduin would probably make him his First Priest.

In an instant Freyanna launched two fireballs in the direction of the two suffering spirits.  The explosions immediately destroyed the two tendrils of magic that once powered Morokei’s prison, releasing the creature who was instantly hit with an arrow to its mask.  It barely affected the dragon priest as it raised its staff and a stream of brilliant and blinding white light shot out from its tip towards Freyanna. 

Freyanna had put up her most powerful ward which was almost immediately depleted.  She rolled to the left and quickly got behind a pillar, but not before had hit her with a glancing blow.  She could feel her magicka drain completely.  “Shit!” 

“Come Dragonborn!  Face me!”  Morokei sounded much more confident.  That staff had taken her magicka, but what the creature didn’t understand was that Freyanna was not only a mage.  She was a Reave of immense ability.  Her warrior skills had yet to be tested and this dragon priest would discover why she was the most deadly Altmer in Lady Arannelya’s Legion.  She also had her Thu’um which only made her even deadlier. 

Lydia had watched in horror as the stream of light hit the column in a brilliant display of sparks and flashes.  She immediately charged the creature while feeling the whizzing sound of Delphine’s arrows flying over her shoulders and striking Morokei once again in the head.  Morokei turned his attention to Lydia and quickly raised his free hand.  A large lightning bolt shot out his hand and struck Lydia’s shield as she continued to move forward in obvious discomfort.  Another arrow struck Morokei’s mask and disrupted his lightning spell.  At the last second he recovered and hit Lydia with a full blown lightning spell that put her on the ground in a heap.  He was about to unleash the finishing blow… “Feim Zii Gron”

“MOROKEI!”  He turned to see Freyanna out in the open and calmly walking toward him.  His lightning exploded from his free hand and traveled through Freyanna and struck the column behind her.  She continued to move forward and he saw her confident grin as she got closer.  Another arrow hit his mask, this time striking him in the eye and causing him to actually reel back.  By the time he recovered, she was only a few feet in front of him.  He raised his staff and let loose with its brilliant Magicka draining power.  Like the lightning, it went through her harmlessly striking the column behind her.

“What are…?”  Morokei’s confidence was gone.

“YOL TOOR SHUL!”  The enormously powerful plume of flame struck Morokei with its full force launching him into the stone wall behind him.  He was consumed in flames as he dropped the powerful staff that had helped keep her magic in check.  She then drew her blades and with the help of Delphine’s arrows she slashed and stabbed Morokei until he was nothing but several severed pieces of burning body parts.  She stood above him and began to plunge her swords into Morokei’s chest, over and over again until it was clear that this creature was dead.  She could feel her magicka return quickly as she took the staff and ran towards Lydia’s still form laying on the floor.  She turned Lydia over and listened closely near her mouth.  She was breathing deeply and the sound of it made Freyanna release a breath of relief.  She had a few burns on her fingers and probably her toes from the lightning.  “This time you do get a little magic healing.”  She whispered with a smile as she ran her healing hands over the injured areas. 

“Ugh…”  Lydia moaned as she sat up and rubbed her temples.  “I take it that Morokei is no more?”

“Yes.”  Delphine answered as she approached the creature’s corpse.  “He must’ve been a Dragon Priest.”  She pulled off the mask to reveal the skeletal face.  “Their masks were gifts from the dragons.”

Lydia stood up on her own.  “They were the overseers of the Dragons’ tyranny in ancient times.”

“Anyone serving Alduin is our enemy.  If these creatures are his thralls, then their destruction is as necessary as the World Eater himself.”  He was powerful, but not like some of the mages she knew in Alinor.  It was the staff that made him formidable, without it Morokei was no match for her.  The staff was now hers and its immensely powerful magicka draining stream of light would be used against her enemies.  Akatosh help those who crossed her now.

As they all came down from their adrenaline high, Freyanna could feel that word wall call to her.  She guided her group through the tomb and finally found the wall.  It was exactly the same as the one in Bleak Falls Barrow.  An unknown Dragon Priest was standing in front of the wall and challenging them to a fight.  Freyanna’s new staff made short work of this other Lich.  Its inability to wield magic made Lydia’s work almost too easy as she destroyed the creature with her sword in very short order. 

 _“QETHSEGOL VAHRUKIV KENDOV SE VED RONAX WEN SIL NU YORIIK RINDAAR SE SOVNGARD PAH **UL** ”  _Freyanna read it with an ease that made both Lydia and Delphine watch in awe.  She felt the power of the word.  The slight shift in pronunciation of the last word felt right.  She could feel its power increasing.  More importantly, the mental calling from the wall was gone.  “Let’s get out of here.”

“What does it say, my Thane?”  Lydia asked her.  “If I may ask.”

“Of course.”  Freyanna answered and went to the wall.  Her hands followed the words as she translated.  “This stone commemorates the warriors of the black regiment whose souls no march the plains of Sovngarde for all **ETERNITY**.”  Lydia listened with complete fascination while Delphine just seemed to be completely in awe of Freyanna’s ability. 

 

*********************

 

“I think we should go after them.”  Benor sounded worried as Jenassa adjusted Brelas stance while aiming her bow at an improvised leather target.  “They’ve been in there too…”

It was then that Jenassa pointed to the mountain and they saw all three exit from where they entered, Freyanna sporting a beautifully ornate staff.  They quickly made their way down to them.  They looked a little haggard and it was obvious that they were in a pretty good fight.  “That’s a nice looking staff.”  She mentioned to her.

Freyanna smiled.  “It’s a lot nicer than it looks.”  Again she felt the whisper of a word coming from within the ruins.  Not inside the place they just exited, but somewhere else.  “Another one.”  She mentioned softly while looking in the direction of the slight feeling of the word.

“Another one?”  Delphine asked her.

“Another word.”  She pointed towards an area of the ruins that appeared to contain some sort of maze. 

“Shalidor’s Maze.”  Benor mentioned.  “A test for mages who aspired to become Arch-Mages.”  They started to head towards the entrance.

“This time we’re going with you.”  Jenassa mentioned.  “You two can wait outside.”  She pointed at Lydia and Delphine.

The absence of protest from Lydia actually caught Jenassa’s attention.  She actually looked the worse of the three and it was pretty obvious that she took the biggest beating in that ruin.  Delphine nodded and they set up to wait outside the entrance.  Lydia sat down with her sword and shield with her back leaning on the wall next to the entrance.  Delphine nodded and took Brelas with her bow and leather target for some practicing.

After several nail biting hours, Freyanna, Benor and Jenassa exited the maze looking none the worse for wear.  Brelas had cooked a fabulous meal of roasted venison steaks. “Well?”  Delphine asked in anticipation. 

Freyanna’s face looked somewhat disturbed.  “The word… Mirmulnir was never slain during the war.”

“What are you talking about?”  Delphine had the look of puzzlement as well concern when she asked the question.

“Mirmulnir should’ve killed me.”  Freyanna started to explain.  “He’s visited these walls… at least those where he could fit his enormous body.  There are seven other sites where the words were used as burial markers for some of the dragon’s greatest foes.” 

“What do you mean he should’ve killed you?”  Delphine wanted that question answered.

“I surprised him and he didn’t get the chance to use his full power on me.  I took his soul and now I know everything.  Every word he stole from the walls he visited… every location of Alduin’s most trusted Dragon Priests.”  Delphine looked into Freyanna’s eyes as she explained and could see she was recounting from memory… Mirmulnir’s memory.  “He hid after the dragons lost the war… bided his time until his master returned.”  She walked out of the small courtyard in front of the entrance to the maze and pointed to a small dome-like structure.  “That was once a shrine dedicated to Alduin’s greatest human servants and slave masters… the Dragon Priests.”  She turned around and looked at them all.  “They’re also waiting for Alduin to come back.  We’re going to have to deal with them as well.”

“We will, but first we should make camp.  The sun is setting and we don’t need to be out there fumbling in the dark.”  Delphine suggested.

“Agreed, we can stay just inside the entrance to the maze.”  Freyanna countered.  “There’s room for the horses and all.”

“I think Brelas is ready to cut her teeth on some real targets.”  Jenassa mentioned.

“I agree, she’s a natural with that bow and I don’t believe her that she’s never used one before.”  Delphine added.

“Are you?”  Freyanna directed the question towards the pretty Bosmer as she guided two of the horses into the maze’s entrance. 

“I don’t know…”  She tentatively answered, completely unsure of herself.  Jenassa put her arm around her shoulder with a non-chalant grin.

“She’s absolutely ready… she’s already better than Delphine.”  Jenassa asserted and Delphine didn’t deny or protest the assertion.

“There’s a big difference between shooting a leather target and shooting a living being trying to kill you.”  Lydia chimed in.  “Are you willing and able to take a life in order to save your own… save your friends?”

Brelas nodded with as stern an expression as she could muster.  “I can… I will.”

“That’s good enough for me.”  Freyanna went to her horse and pulled out her beautiful Altmeri Bow and Quiver filled with arrows.  She walked over to Brelas and offered them to her.  Brelas was quite taken aback by the offer and at first she wanted to refuse.  “I’m lending them to you until you get your own.”  Brelas nodded, took the weapon and slung the quiver onto her back.

“Thank you, I will take good care of them in the mean-time.”  Brelas answered.

“I know you will.”  Freyanna nodded with a smile.  “Tomorrow we have to make up some time for the delay here.”

With that they all settled into their camp routines with Benor taking first watch.

That morning Freyanna walked the perimeter of their camp as everyone was waking.  The horses were a little antsy and she decided to use her Aura Whisper shout.  “Damn it!”  She let out in frustrations.

“What is it?”  Benor and Lydia asked as they walked toward her.

“There are four people just outside.  By the look of their actions… they’re tracking us.”  Brelas’ face turned white while both Delphine and Jenassa drew their bows.

“Thalmor?”  Brelas asked as she also drew her bow. 

“No, they’re not elven scouts… I don’t think they’re Imperial either… Stormcloaks?”  She slammed open the entrance doors seeing that the four were close together and could be dealt with quite quickly should she have to kill them. 

They all turned in unison and three of them immediately went for their weapons.  The forth one put his hands up in a sign of non-aggression.  “WAIT!  WAIT!”  He yelled as he motioned for his three companions to put away their weapons.   One of them still drew his bow and started to pull an arrow from his quiver only to see Jenassa, Delphine and Brelas aiming down on him, not to mention two heavily armored swordsman and woman taking positions next to the impossibly tall Altmer.  “Please we only wish to talk.”  The obvious leader of the group took a hold of the insubordinate youngster’s bow and lowered it.

“You’ve my attention.”  Freyanna crossed her arms in front of her.

“You’re actually going to talk to that Thalmor bitch and her traitorous dogs?!”  The young one was completely hostile.

“KNOW YOUR PLACE WHELP!”  The leader turned and it was more than apparent that he was in charge by the cowed look on the youngster’s face.  He turned around to look at Freyanna again.  “I’m sorry my lady, our people are sometimes a little…”

“Prejudiced against elves?  I know.”  She finished his sentence and he could see that she was waiting for him to speak his piece.  “Who are you and why are you tracking me?”  She asked.

He was taken aback by her actually knowing that they were tracking her and her group.  “Rest assured my lady that we mean no harm… we only wish to speak about the destruction of the Thalmor Embassy.”  Her eyes were on him like a predatory sabre cat who was waiting for a moment to pounce.  “We only wish to know what your intentions are.”

“You’re Stormcloaks aren’t you?”  She smiled softly as she thought of her Nordic savior, Ralof.  They all nodded.  She then motioned for Jenassa, Brelas and Delphine to lower their bows.  “Do you know Ralof of Riverwood?”

“How do you know that name?”  The youngster once again opened his mouth with a somewhat indignant tone.

“I saved his and Ulfric’s life during the dragon attack at Helgen.”  She watched as the boy seemed to contemplate her words.  “In return Ralof and his family saved me in my time of dire need.”  She continued and the confusion in the youngsters face was priceless.  “I would gladly give my life for him and his.”

“He saved your life?”  The boy couldn’t believe it.  She smiled as she pulled the lucky coin Frodnar had given her.  She flipped it to him and he caught it.  He examined it for a second and then realized what it was.  “He gave this to you?”  The hostility had left the boy’s voice as he flipped the coin back to her. 

“Frodnar is a sweet youngling… Ralof’s entire family is worthy of all my efforts to rid Tamriel of the Dragon menace… the Thalmor.”  Her proclamation caused all four men to open their eyes in wide wonder.

“You’re her!  The Dragonborn!”  She nodded. 

“Freyanna Elsonire.”  She introduced herself.

“I’m Thorim.”  The leader of the group stated and began to introduce the rest of his team.  “This is Ragnor, Knut, and this brash and disrespectful youngster is Lokir.”

“Ralof is my friend.  Any friend of his is a friend of mine… even if you look like the most frightening Thalmor warrior I’ve ever seen.”  Jenassa actually chuckled at the boy’s very accurate description of Freyanna in her full armor.  Benor laughed a bit more heartily.

Lydia just continued to glare at the group of stormcloak scouts.  “Now that we’ve found you, I’ll extend an invitation for you to join Lokir and me on our way to Windhelm.  We need to inform Jarl Ulfric of your great deed.”  Thorim told her.  “You’d be welcomed like a hero if you accompanied us there.”

“Thank you Thorim, but we’re on our own mission and we cannot veer from it.”  Freyanna countered and he nodded in affirmation.  “Lokir?”  She removed her helmet as she walked up to the wiry built Nordic boy.  He looked up at the incredibly beautiful Altmer and gulped at the stunning brilliance of those silver eyes staring at him.  “If you see Ralof, can you tell him… tell him that I… forget it.”  Lokir started to chuckle at the seemingly awkward discomfort shown by this intimidating Altmer in full armor.

“I’ll tell him that you’re in good health and that… you’re thinking of him?”  Her cheeks were actually a little pink as he spoke.  She nodded innocently and Jenassa couldn’t help herself as she burst out laughing.

“Awwww.”  Jenassa joked at her expense.  _“Ralof and Freyanna sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.Gee.”_ Jenassa laughed pretty loudly at her expense and so did Benor, while Lydia just rolled her eyes at the absolute relentless ribbing by Jenassa.  Brelas just smiled softly at the obvious affection all of them had for their Altmer leader. 

Freyanna’s hand let out a small electrical discharge that struck both Jenassa and Benor with quite the effect on Jenassa.  “OW! HEY!”  It stopped her laughing instantly, but not Benor who actually laughed harder.

Thorim offered his hand to her and she took it firmly.  “I’ll make sure you and yours are always welcomed in Stormcloak Territory.”

“Thank you Thorim.  I’ll make sure to stop in Windhelm as soon as I’m done with our current task.”  Thorim nodded and turned with all of his squad mates towards their horses.  They watched them leave as they mounted their own horses.  Lokir and Thorim as expected, headed south towards Whiterun while the other two headed back north to who knows where.  

Freyanna took a deep breath of the crisp cold air.  The skies were clear and the sun was shining bright.  “Having the stormcloaks on our side could be a deciding factor in our fight against the Thalmor and even Alduin.”  She mentioned to Delphine.

“It also puts us in direct confrontation with the Imperial forces in Skyrim and the Nords loyal to them.”  She countered.

“I’ve been at odds with the Empire ever since they tried to kill me, so I don’t really care.”  Freyanna answered back.  “Let’s go see about this Esbern.”

As they rode south Lokir spoke to Freyanna about how Ralof had mentored him when he was younger, taught him sword play and hunting.  She listened to the young scout to the exclusion of everyone else.  He explained that Ralof wasn’t typical for a Stormcloak in that he didn’t judge whole races of people like many of his brothers and sisters.  Ralof let individuals speak for themselves.  Lokir then apologized profusely for almost putting an arrow through her skull.  She smiled at the young human and accepted his sincere apology.  She learned quite a bit about Ralof of Riverwood.  He always stood for those who couldn’t stand for themselves.  He was generous to a fault and he wielded a two handed Warhammer like no body’s business.  Lokir could tell that she was paying attention to every syllable he spoke.  It actually made him smile.  “What did he do… really…?  I mean to get this kind of attention from you.”  He asked her and she lost herself in thoughts of the man. 

“He and his wonderful family took me in… fed me… clothed me…”  Her eyes started to become visibly filled with tears.  “The Thalmor and Empire wanted me dead… I… am thousands of miles from home… I had no one… He took me, a complete stranger in every way and offered me everything.”  The tears were starting to flow from her eyes as she thought of the things she did as a Justiciar.  “He didn’t hesitate to save me, neither did his family.”

Benor was listening as he rode next to her and put his giant arm around her shoulders.  “You’re not as tough as everyone says you are.”  She let out a laugh through her tears, but didn’t break away.  She leaned her head on the big Nord’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”  She countered.

They rode with Thorim and Lokir of the stormcloak scouts until they hit the intersection just south of Whiterun.  After which, they went their separate ways with Freyanna and her group stopping in Whiterun for resupply and two horses.  Freyanna also commissioned Eorlund Gray-Mane to make her an armor fashioned from the dragon scales and bones.  She brought a piece of Morokei’s armor to show him how the material was integrated together and sketched the particular style she wanted.  He said it would take him awhile to do what she wanted and that he would try to have it ready whenever she returned from Riften.

She had enough sovereigns to upgrade all of their equipment with Brelas benefitting the most with a new set of elven armor and an Ebony bow that was as black as night and just as menacing.  Lydia and Benor were now equipped skyforge steel armor and weapons, while Delphine and Jenassa were able to procure elven style bows and armor.  They left Whiterun looking every bit the most formidable group of independent warriors and mages in all of Skyrim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, the word walls Freyanna finds will always be the final words or all three words of the shouts. This is one of the non-compliant lore parts of my story. Much like throw voice and battlefury. Hope everyone is enjoying this.


	5. The Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another long one. The journey to find Esbern, Skyrim civil war. Stormcloak bigotry, something I just couldn't get over when playing the actual game.

The Rift – The Treva River Crossing

 

The patrol along the scenic and densely forested Treva River was mostly quiet.  There were a few men fishing the waters probably trying to get away from their wives and children, while still putting food on the table.  They received friendly waves mostly, as they should.  The Rift was solidly under the control of the Stormcloaks and most of the people welcomed them.  There were the occasional malcontents and empire loyalists, but they knew to keep quiet for their own sakes.  His platoon of thirty soldiers was tasked with showing these people that Ulfric Stormcloak’s army was in full control of the Rift.  It was a pretty impressive group of twenty swordsmen arranged in two outside columns with the ten archers lined up in between.  Their armor and weapons were cleaned and shined to an almost mirror finish.  The blue fabric of their armor was beautifully clean and pressed, the symbol of the bear was emblazoned brightly in white on the blue shields.  They looked magnificent and every bit as impressive as any Imperial unit.  Ralof knew that this was more of a show for the populace, but he made sure that he chose the best people he could for this task.    The Treva River provided a natural barrier that funneled any force trying to skirt it between the river and the mountains to the south.  It also was deep enough that fording it would be impossible for any large armored force.  It was very conducive to setting up defenses with smaller units that could hold off and defeat much larger forces.  His eyes kept a constant vigil on his surroundings and he thanked Talos that he did.  Just after crossing the Treva River Bridge, he saw the glint of steel coming from the tree line just south of the bridge.

“FALL BACK!”  This time Ralof saw them coming.  There would be no repeat of Darkwater Crossing.  “FALL BACK DAMN YOU!”  Ralof grabbed the back of the collar of the point man leading their patrol.  Ralof got a strong grip on the younger Stormcloak swordsman and pulled him back violently.  As he pulled the boy along, he felt an arrow hit his right shoulder.  He heard the whizzing of another just miss his head.  “FALL BACK ALL OF YOU!”  He yelled at the top of his lungs.  He knew they were out in the open and their position would be untenable if they had to fight there.  He needed to get back to the bridge as soon as possible.  The Imperials were nothing if not brutally efficient and disciplined.  His men and women started to run, but as disorganized as they looked, their movement was coordinated and as disciplined as any Imperial Legion.  The arrows kept flying from behind the Imperial lines and he could hear their horns sound the signal for an all-out charge.

They continued to run north for the bridge.  The arrows kept falling all around them and were starting to take some effect as some of his people were hit.  He and his people paused to grab the wounded and pull them along to the relative safety of the bridge.  It took a supreme effort, but they reached the bridge and he angrily turned around to face the imperial onslaught.  “THEY GO NO FURTHER!” He yelled as he raised his shield just in time to take a direct strike from two arrows.  “FORM UP ON ME!”  He looked to his left and to his right and saw that his platoon of about twenty warriors formed up in a line with him.  He noticed that his own archers had formed a line behind them and started to rain some death of their own on the Imperials as they got within range.  They stopped just before the bridge and sounded their signal to form up.  They formed their tight square quickly and began to cross in an attempt to take this crucial bridge.  Ralof’s expression was defiant as he could see the legion square formation bearing down on their position.  He didn’t care.  They’d at least slow them down enough so the runner he sent off could warn the Jarl and make preparations for the next fight.  Another arrow struck his shield, and another, and another, the archers on both sides seemed to have an infinite supply of those deadly projectiles.  He watched as his own archers started to take effect on the Imperial formation which now had dozens of arrows sticking to their shields as well.

“We’re with you sir.”  He looked over to his right and left and noticed that he had a line of men and women standing strong with him.  All of them, had their shields up and protecting their mates to the right of them.  They formed a line of wood, steel and flesh that was two persons deep.  The Imperials outnumbered them two to one with their four deep phalanx.  Ralof nodded at the boy and prepared to face the powerful Imperial formation.

The imperial phalanx collided with Ralof’s line in a violent impact and the sounds of battle began in earnest.  Shields were striking shields, swords were striking both shield and armor searching for the soft flesh so vulnerable to its sharpened edges.  It was all the Stormcloak formation could do to give way slowly as the weight of the imperial formation pushed them back.  He felt and heard the striking of metal and wood as both lines used their weapons and shields to attempt to create a gap in the other’s line.  It didn’t take him long to feel that his sword thrust hit home as it bit deep into the space between the armor and the armpit area of the chest piece.  The imperial soldier to his left grimaced as he tried to stay in the fight, but it was to no avail for it was a mortal wound.  The resulting fall of the gravely wounded imperial soldier was sudden and it opened a gap in the Imperial formation.  Ralof’s comrade to his left struck out quickly and pierced deeply the side of the man the fallen imperial had been protecting.  Ralof and the rest of his warriors felt the pause in the imperial’s surge and watched as they attempted to quickly fill the large gap left in the formation by the two fallen soldiers with another two from the rear lines.  It was an almost seamless maneuver, almost.

“FORWARD!”  Ralof yelled and his people surged into the imperial line, actually catching them by surprise, being that most of the time the Stormcloak formations didn’t have the stomach for such an organized blood-letting, the Imperials must’ve been expecting a quick victory on the bridge.  This group of Stormcloaks did have the stomach though and they forced the front line of the imperials to fall back into the second line and caused the whole phalanx to become unbalanced.  Ralof’s stormcloaks began to stab and slash their way through the first line until it had been cut down completely.  They continued to move forward as the Imperials began to slowly give way.  Ralof had to admit that the discipline of those imperial soldiers was impressive as they held their formation together.  He believed that if their situations were reversed, his people would probably make a run for it.  He had to make sure that didn’t happen, a break in their line would mean death to them all. 

They continued to battle on the bridge for another hour with neither side gaining any ground.  It was then that Ralof heard the welcomed sound of the Stormcloak cavalry as it approached their position from one of the Rift’s Watchtowers.  The imperials immediately disengaged and began to run for their lives towards the wooded area where they had come from.  Ralof would’ve given chase, but he and his people were exhausted and in no shape to mount a pursuit.  His people cheered loudly at the fleeing imperials, they’d won this skirmish and not only held this crucial crossing, they’d defeated the imperial ambush conducted by a much larger force than their own.  The bridge itself was littered with the dead and dying.  Blood seemed to paint the Treva River a slightly pinkish hue as it dripped from the bridge’s drainage holes.

It was as bloody a day as he’d ever experienced.  He’d lost seven of his own with another three badly wounded.  It was a good thing the cavalry showed up when it did as they wouldn’t have been able to hold for much longer.  The imperials had actually lost only six, but they had abandoned their wounded when they turned and ran.  He heard the thundering sound of the horses in full gallop as they approached.  He finally told his people to stand down and take care of their wounds when the cavalry commander stopped in front of him.  It was a full blown company element of what had to be about one hundred horsemen.  It had to be at least half of the entire cavalry force of the Rift.  “If you head southwest from the bridge, you should catch them in no time at all.”  Ralof leaned back on the bridge’s stone railing and sheathed his weapon as he addressed the commander.  “Just beware; they have a sizeable element of archers.”

“How many?”  The fully armored commander asked him with some curiosity.

“Probably around forty or fifty of them give or take a few, with at least ten archers.”  Ralof answered honestly, but he could tell the cavalry commander had a few doubts about the numbers he just gave him. 

“Fifty?  You held the bridge against fifty?”  The cavalry commander took off his helmet as he asked in disbelief as he looked around at Ralof’s decimated platoon.

“That’s what he said didn’t he?!”  The young warrior Ralof had pulled along sounded angry and indignant at this officer’s obvious doubts.

“Calm down lad.”  Ralof chuckled.  “The commander only wishes to be sure of what he’s chasing.”  He clapped the young man’s shoulder.  “If you hadn’t come when you did… let’s just say you would’ve had a much different reception here.”

The cavalry commander nodded, donned his helmet and spurred his unit in the direction Ralof had given him.  They all continued to tend to their wounded and Ralof began to help one of the injured imperials.  There were three of them with wounds ranging from an arrow to the leg and shoulder to ugly lacerations of the leg, arm and face.  As he began to tie a tourniquet around the leg of the most seriously wounded imperial, the man asked him why they were helping them.  “We’re all sloggers lad, we might be on different sides, but I’ll be damned if I treat you any differently than a captured officer or nobility.”  Ralof could see that the man appreciated the thought.

“Our commanders wouldn’t be so merciful.”  The legionnaire mentioned to him with some guilt.

“I know lad, I know.”  Ralof’s mind went back to Darkwater Crossing and the Imperial Ambush that killed quite a few of his mates.  The execution of one of his brothers at Helgen.  “Most on our side also, but not me.”

As he dressed the Imperial’s wounds, his adrenaline level had gone down far enough that he started to feel the warmth of his own blood flowing down his arm.  Ralof looked at his uniform and the once blue fabric was now a disturbingly shade of dark red.  He felt the pain in his right shoulder and examined the arrow still sticking out of his armor.  It had been pierced by an Imperial arrow.  He could feel his vision begin to blur.  He didn’t hear the imperial prisoner yelling for somebody to help.  He smiled at his enemy.  “It looks like I’ll be joining some of our brothers in Sovengarde.”  He mentioned to the Imperial prisoner he’d been tending to just before he became unconscious.

 

***********************

 

Riften – Northern Gate

 

Benor and Lydia tended to the horses and spoke to the stable master about lodging, feeding and grooming.  Benor was at a loss as to why she’d pay for grooming their warhorses, to which Freyanna replied.  “Any living being that has to put up with your gigantic ass on its back for so long, deserves to be groomed and pampered.  Don’t you think?”  He shook his head in obvious amusement and guided his three horses towards the stable master. 

Freyanna, Jenassa, Brelas, and Delphine approached the gate with Freyanna out in front.  “Hold there.”  The guards halted her and she got an uneasy feeling that they would try and arrest her.  “Before I let you into Riften, you need to pay the visitor’s tax.”

Freyanna let out a breath of relief, but Jenassa wasn’t amused.  “You’re kidding right?”  Jenassa exclaimed with an obvious frustration.  “How much is this tax?”

Freyanna watched the guards as he looked them over.  She could tell that he was sizing them up.  “Fifty sovereigns.”  The guard answered.

“I’ve never heard of such a thing!”  Delphine was now angry as well.  “This is obviously a shakedown!”  She exclaimed in a quite animate way as she removed her helmet.

“Alright!... Alright, keep it down!”  The guard replied in a slightly panicked and hushed tone.  “You want everyone to hear?”  He quickly walked over to the large gate and unlocked it.

Freyanna chuckled lightly at the ridiculous attempt to extort them.  “You should be careful who you try to swindle.  You’ve no idea who you’re dealing with.”  Jenassa addressed the guard who looked about as clueless as anyone could.  Freyanna gently took ahold of Jenassa’s shoulder causing her to turn and look at her.  The Dragonborn smiled and shook her head indicating she didn’t want to advertise who she was to anyone.  Jenassa turned back to the guard.  “You really don’t know.”  She emphasized.

As they were about to enter through the gate, they heard a huge commotion coming from the stables.  “Knock him on his ass Hofgrir!”  Some excited local woman exclaimed as a crowd started to gather around her to watch… to watch… Benor and the stable owner, Hofgrir, square up in what looked like the beginnings of a fist fight.

Jenassa couldn’t help herself as she smiled at the sight.  “He just can’t help himself.”  She chuckled.  Lydia was watching with baited breath as both Benor and Hofgrir started to slug it out in front of the crowd.  Freyanna pondered stopping them, but she now knew that these Nords just loved to test their mettle with everyone.  Hopefully Benor was getting something out of this other than bragging rights. 

“Are we really just going to let this go on?”  Delphine asked her.

Both Brelas and Jenassa were already mixed into the large crowd.  “Look at Lydia.  She doesn’t look worried at all.”  Freyanna countered.  “You Nords are as bad as the Redguards.”

“The Blades of old would never allow this kind of behavior.”  Delphine didn’t like the lack of discipline being shown by their small yet powerful group.

“We’re not the Blades of old, we never will be the Blades of old.”  Freyanna’s response actually surprised her.  “Last I saw, the Blades didn’t fare too well in the end.  Maybe, just maybe, this is exactly what is needed... oh damn.”  Freyanna grimaced at the sight of Benor taking a solid strike to the eye that staggered him back.  Hofgrir was a pretty talented brawler in his own right, but Benor recovered just in time to avoid a massive haymaker.  Hofgrir had completely overplayed his advantage by throwing such a powerful blow and it resulted in his chin meeting with a crushing counter from Benor’s straight right fist.  The snapping of tendons and bone could be heard by all as Hofgrir fell onto his face, completely unconscious, while Benor held his hand in what looked like some broken knuckles.  It was over and the silence from the crowd was confirmation of their complete surprise that someone had taken Hofgrir down. 

Freyanna handed her helmet to Delphine and immediately made her way through the crowd which was now standing around the unconscious Hofgrir.  “Give me some space, I’m a healer.”  She addressed everyone and to her surprise they all started to move back.

She kneeled next to yet another gigantic Nord and couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.  Benor had definitely broken the man’s jaw and she was sure some teeth were missing as well.  Her suspicions were confirmed when she turned him over and saw two of the top incisors laying in a small pool of blood.  She pulled back his lips to make sure those were the only ones missing so she could rule out any going down his windpipe.  Hofgrir was breathing deeply if not normally, but his face was torn up.  Benor did quite a number on him.  She pulled slightly on his jaw and once she felt it set she poured her healing magic into it.  She felt the bones solidify, the swelling and bruising go down, and the connecting tissues slowly pop into their proper place.  Once done, she opened and closed his mouth to make sure it was opening and closing properly.  Once done with his jaw, she healed all of the bruises and cuts on his face and hands.  When Freyanna finished with Hofgrir, no one would’ve imagined that he was ever in a fight.  She examined his face and saw his eyes open and stare at her in wonderment.  “Are you a Shield Maiden?  Am I in Sovergarde?”  She smiled and shook her head in amusement.  She stood up and approached Benor who was leaning back on a post holding up the roof of the stable.  He was shaking his hand, which had swollen up like a balloon.  “I can’t take you anywhere.”  She took a hold of his hand and examined it.  She looked into his eyes and saw the concern in his face.  Setting the bones back was going to hurt like a daedra.

“I’m sorry my lady, I had no choice.”  She started to manipulate his hand and the stabbing pain of his small bones being healed was excruciating.  He stopped talking and held his mouth shut tight while he could hear and feel the popping and crackling of the bones popping back into place and healing at the same time.   There were tears actually trickling from his eyes as the pain was at a level he’d never experienced before.  In an instant the pain was gone.

“All done.”  Freyanna mentioned as she started to walk away.

“What about his eye?”  Lydia asked her with some concern.

“He can handle the shiner.  I seem to remember he likes to be reminded of his beatings.”  Freyanna turned and addressed Lydia.  “Plus…”  She turned her eyes to Benor.  “Was that really necessary?”

“The choice was fight and maybe add one hundred Sovereigns to the bill if I lost.”  Benor countered with a smile that revealed he’d also lost a tooth in the engagement.

“Well you obviously won, so what’s your prize?”  She asked.

“A free night’s boarding and feeding for the horses.”  Benor sounded so proud and when Freyanna looked over to Lydia, she could tell that she approved.

“A free night?”  Freyanna liked the sound of that and immediately walked back to Benor.  “You’re a pain in the ass, but I can’t argue with the results.”  She put her hand gently over his swollen eye and the soft white light flowed from her hand as it completely healed the black eye.

“Two free nights and after that you just pay for the food.”  Hofgrir yelled out to their complete surprise.  “Thank you lass, you didn’t have to heal me, but it’s greatly appreciated.”

Freyanna’s face revealed how surprised she was by the offer, but she couldn’t take such a generous gift.  The man had to make money in order to keep the stable running and her six horses would take up a lot of valuable space.  “Thank you for the two free nights, but we’ll pay like everyone else afterward.  We don’t want you going out of business do we?”  Hofgrir looked happy with the results of his encounter with this group as he nodded his head in agreement.

“I gotta stop opening my big mouth.”  Hofgrir admitted.  “It gets expensive.”

Benor laughed.  “I know the feeling.  This one is even better than I am.”  He pointed to Freyanna.  Hofgrir looked at her in disbelief and almost opened his mouth again to challenge her, almost.

“No.”  Freyanna nipped in the bud.  “Not unless you’re willing to give the stable over to me and work for me.”

Hofgrir looked like he was actually thinking about it, but in the end thought better of it.  “I think I’ve given enough for today… maybe tomorrow.”

Freyanna shook her head in amusement, but immediately became serious when she heard the tell-tale thunder of hooves coming from the road.  She turned to see four armed horsemen in Stormcloak armor flanking a large carriage drawn by a team of four horses bearing down on them.

“PLEASE WE NEED A HEALER!”  The sounds of desperation from the driver of the horse drawn carriage meant that they must’ve been in a battle.  She just knew that the carriage had to be filled with wounded men and women as it came to a halt in front of them.  “PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP US!”

“LAAS YAH NIR!”  She shouted through the commotion and no one was the wiser.  She could see the wounded in the carriage.  Two of them were already dead, while the other four were barely alive.  She looked around at the crowd and it was pretty obvious that they expected her to do something.  “I’m a healer.”  She approached, but was blocked by two of the horsemen.  It was apparent that they didn’t want her to get near their men.  “For Talos sake, I’m not Thalmor or Dominion!”  She stepped in between the two Stormcloak soldiers to get to the carriage.  They all immediately started to draw their weapons.  “Okay, let them die!”  She turned around and started for the gate.  “Two of them are already dead.”  She mentioned as she continued to the gate with her party joining her.

The carriage driver immediately dismounted and ordered his men to sheath their weapons.  “Please, if you can help them… please.”  The desperate plea of the driver caused her to pause and turn around.  She nodded and made her way to the back of the carriage.  She could still see the life forces of the four that were still alive and by the blood all over the carriage it was apparent that the two dead had bled out. 

“Help me take them off.”  She began to bark orders and felt herself searching her memories of Hammerfell.  “I’ll need blankets, clean water, and the strongest drink anyone can bring.”  She knew that she’d have to conserve her magicka and a lot of the treating was going to be the old fashioned way.  Only the most serious wounds would get her healing magic.  She had two magicka potions that she kept for emergencies, she’d probably have to replace them after this.  They weren’t cheap and she wasn’t sure where she’d be able to procure them.  She watched as the Stormcloak soldiers gently moved the wounded off the carriage and put them on blankets set up next to the stables.  Jenassa to her surprise, actually started to help her.

“I’m not quite the healer you are, but I’ve seen my fair share of wounded.  I can tend to some of their wounds while you handle the more seriously injured.”  Jenassa explained while Delphine also made herself useful.  Most of the wounds were serious, but not life threatening with the exception of the last soldier.  The arrow was still protruding from the man’s shoulder and she could tell that an infection had spread from the wound and had gotten into his blood.  He’d be dead in a few hours even if she tried to heal him.  She kneeled down and finally looked at the face of the man.

“Ralof?”  Her heart started to pound in her chest at the sight of her favorite person in all of Tamriel.  “RALOF!”  Panic started to set in her mind.  She knew that he had a very slim chance at survival even if she tried her best to save him.  The tears started to pour from her eyes as she tried to wake him to no avail.  “Please… not you… not you…”  She tore the arrow from his shoulder and placed her hands on the wound.  “You’re not dying today!”  The magic began to flow from her hands into the wound.  The light was brilliant and brighter than any of them had ever seen.  She could feel it fight and start to kill the infection as it spread from the wound out to the rest of his body.  She took one hand off the wound and drank one of her magicka potions in one gulp.  She finished the second bottle and knew it wasn’t going to be enough.  She’d have to rely on a trick her mentor Lord Naarifin had taught her.  She’d have to draw magic from her own body’s life force.  She’d been required to do it once before in Hammerfell as a result of battle casualties.  It almost cost her life.

They all watched as the brilliant white light turned to an almost blood red color.  “What’s she doing?”  Delphine looked concerned as she watched Freyanna’s skin color begin to lighten slightly with every passing second that sickening red magic poured from her hands.  Jenassa shrugged her shoulders, but she looked just as concerned.  “Pull her off!”  Delphine yelled at Benor and Lydia who approached her and were about to yank her off the soldier.

Freyanna turned to see that they were going to stop her.  “FUS RO!”  Both Lydia and Benor were knocked back on their behinds as she continued to pour her life into Ralof.  Her skin was pale white and she began to lose her vision as she felt the infection leave Ralof’s body.  She did it.  She’d saved him.  She smiled as her blurry vision faded to black. 

Delphine watched in horror as Freyanna fell in a heap next to the soldier she was trying to save.  “FREYANNA!”  She screamed as she and the rest of their group rushed to her.  She wasn’t moving and was deathly cold to the touch.  Delphine listened for breathing and it sounded like she was struggling to breathe.  “NONONONONO…. This can’t be happening…”  She felt her neck for a pulse and it was very weak to almost nonexistent.   She turned to the Stormcloak soldiers just staring at them and lashed out.  “YOU FOOLS JUST SEALED ALL OF OUR FATES!”

The two cavalry men chuckled.  “Good riddance, that’s one less pointy eared scum we have to deal with.”  One of them mentioned with an evil grin.

“You’re a bloody coward.”  Benor and Lydia stepped towards the two horsemen only to be stopped by Delphine and Jenassa.  The two horsemen had their hands on their swords and seemed to be ready for a confrontation.  “COWARDS!”  Lydia yelled at them both.

Benor scooped up Freyanna in his arms and Hofgrir directed him into his home where he laid her down on the bed.  Hofgrir went back outside and watched as the Stormcloak soldiers started to tie up their horses in his stable.  “Take them out!  Your business is not welcome here!”  He was fuming at the two as he pulled his giant Warhammer from its place next to the entrance of his home.  The Stormcloak soldiers looked surprised, but they drew their own weapons in response.  “Those two elves save your people and you repay them with insults?”  He heard both Lydia and Benor draw their weapons and join him at his sides.

“Whoa!  Whoa!  What’s happening here?!”  A groggy and alarmed Ralof had awoken and was joined by the carriage driver as they stepped in between the two groups of would be combatants.  They didn’t look happy at Hofgrir’s refusal to board their mounts.  “You’ve a problem with our money or are you an Imperial sympathizer?”

“So it lives.”  Lydia mentioned with much disdain.  “You’d think someone would be more thankful of the ones who saved your life.”

Ralof looked over himself and noticed that he was completely healed.  The last thing he remembered was trying to help an Imperial soldier with his wounds.  The only evidence he was ever in a battle was the hole in the pauldron where the arrow had hit him.  “Saved my life?  Who?”  He asked.

“A High Elf who should’ve let you die instead of sacrificing herself for such racist pigs!”  Lydia was on the verge of charging them.  “Makes me wish we’d joined the Empire!”

Ralof couldn’t believe it.  “A high elf?  Freyanna Elsonire?”  He asked and the surprise on their faces was evident.  “She’s here?”

“How do you know her name?”  Lydia was now unsure of this one Stormcloak soldier.  She could see the concern come over his face as he turned and ordered his people to put away their weapons.

“She’s hurt?”  Ralof asked her and she didn’t hesitate to answer.

“She’s dying because of you!”  The venom was plain to hear.

“THIS BETTER BE AN EMERGENCY!”  Wylnadriah, Riften’s court wizard stormed into the scene and paused at the sight of the three Stormcloak soldiers laying wounded on a blanket.  She kneeled next to one of the soldiers and noticed that his breathing was stable and that his wounds were well dressed.  She examined the other two and came to same conclusion.  “Where is the fourth, I was told there were four wounded.”  She asked.

 _She’s dying?  Because of me?_ Ralof’s thoughts were all encompassing.  She’d saved his life again and this time it might’ve cost her own?  “She’s inside.”  He mentioned to the wizard as he motioned towards Hofgrir’s house.  Wylandriah quickly made her way towards the house followed by Ralof.  Lydia and Benor blocked his path, both sporting some pretty angry glares.  “Please… she’s my friend and… this is the second time she’s saved my life.”

“A friend, really?”  Lydia was extremely sarcastic.  “Your comrades think she’s nothing more than pointy eared scum.  What’s to say you don’t feel the same way?”  Benor gently squeezed her shoulder.

“He’s the one lass.”  Lydia looked over to Benor who was smiling softly.  She turned and thought about the conversation Freyanna had with the young Stormcloak soldier on their route from Labyrinthian.  She still didn’t like this man as his group was an extremely ungrateful and racist bunch.  She got out of his way, but still sported a fiery glare for the man.

Hofgrir accompanied him to the bedroom where Freyanna was.  Ralof entered the room and saw Wylandriah examining her.  His breath hitched at the sight of her laying there, completely pale and still.  “Freyanna…”  He whispered in desperation. 

Wylandriah started to pour her own healing magic into the Altmer.  “I’m not much of a healer, but I think she will survive.”  Every second the Bosmer wizard’s magic was absorbed by Freyanna, resulted in color starting to come back to her skin.  Her breathing started to get deeper and more relaxed.  She was going to make it.  Wylandriah’s magic ceased with a visible exhale of relief from the Bosmer.  “She should rest for a few days.  I don’t know what she did to be in this state, but she should avoid doing it again.”  She stood up and addressed Delphine with a very serious tone.  “If I wasn’t here, she’d be dead.”  She then gathered her empty potion vials and left the room.

Delphine let out a sigh of relief and turned to address Ralof.  “You and your men owe her and Jenassa your lives.”  Ralof acknowledged her with a nod. 

“What did they say to you?”  He knew it was going to make him angry even as he asked it.

“Do I really need to repeat their words?”  Ralof shook his head knowing that she was right.

“Ralof?”  The barely audible whisper coming from the bed caused all of them to turn.  He rushed to her side as she opened those beautiful eyes of hers and gazed at him with a soft smile on her face.  “You’re alive.”  She ran her hand along the side of his face.  He took a hold of her hand and held it tight.

“You really need to stop saving me.”  Ralof joked as he smiled down at her.

“No…”  She was weak, but completely serious.  “You’re the reason… your family… I’d die for…”  She was obviously exhausted and just the effort to speak caused her to fall into unconsciousness. 

She was breathing deeply and probably just needed rest.  _She’d… die for me?_ It was a startling revelation and he’d all but forgotten his intent to confront her with his concerns of her relationship to Talania Elsonire and Naarifin’s Elite.  He stood up and looked at the three glaring comrades who were concerned for nothing other than Freyanna.  “I swear… you’ll have my men at your service.”

“I’d rather have a giant frostbite spider suck me dry than have your people anywhere near her.”  Delphine was angry and he really couldn’t blame her.  There were quite a few Stormcloaks who were racist pricks, but the movement didn’t have enough people to be picky and so they were allowed in. 

“I’ll make it right, I swear.”  He stormed out of the room and out of Hofgrir’s house.  He made a beeline for the carriage driver.  “Who called the Dragonborn pointy eared scum?”

“Why?”  He asked and it was the wrong thing to say Ralof who instantly grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the carriage. 

He looked into the frightened man’s eyes.  “That pointy eared scum singlehandedly saved Jarl Ulfric and me from the Imperial headsman’s axe!”  Ralof could see the man contemplating what he was saying.

“She’s the Dragonborn?”  There was shock, but understanding in his tone.  “The one who destroyed the Thalmor embassy?”  Ralof nodded.  “And saved your life, again.”  There was absolute shame in his voice now for letting those two speak of the Dragonborn in such insulting terms.  He also knew that she almost didn’t help because of their ignorance and stupidity.

The ones who’d insulted Freyanna had heard the commotion and knew that they were in for it.  It also seemed that they didn’t care.  They were sitting on the back of the carriage and chuckled at Ralof’s anger.  They couldn’t help themselves when one of them opened their mouth to speak.  “What are you, a knife ear lover?”  Ralof attempted to charge the two when one of the others grabbed a hold of him to stop him.

They probably thought that they were in the majority, but that wasn’t the case when one of the other men stepped up in front of the racist prick smacked him full force in the face with a fully gauntleted hand.  “I’ve had enough of your venom, you piece of shit!”  The struck man fell off the carriage with his friend actually drawing his weapon.  “Those two elves save our comrades and you treat them like filth?”  He drew his own two handed sword as he squared off with the one still standing while the fallen one got back to his feet.  Ralof drew the carriage driver’s weapon and turned to confront them as well, with the rest of the Stormcloaks also joining him.  It took the two completely by surprise to be confronted and outnumbered by persons they used to consider comrades.

“You’re no longer welcomed in our movement.  Take off your sashes and hand over your shields.”  Ralof ordered them.  “Or don’t.”  Ralof smiled at the proposition of eliminating these two assholes.

“We were only joking.”  One of them nervously commented.  “Come on, it was only a joke.”

“I don’t think so.  Turn over your sashes and shields… now!”  Ralof ordered.  The two men slowly removed their blue sashes and turned them over along with their shields.   “I don’t want to see you ever again.  If I do, I swear you’ll both regret it.”  Ralof took possession of the shields and sashes.  He watched as the two cowed men took their horses and followed the road north.

“I think we just made two enemies.”  The carriage driver commented as Ralof gave him his sword back. 

“I hope they return.  I don’t think they’ll be that stupid though.”  Ralof continued to watch the two men ride northward until they were out of sight.

“I would’ve killed them.”  I distinctly female voice commented behind the group of Stormcloaks.  They all turned to see Jenassa and Brelas standing side by side.  Ralof approached them along with the carriage driver.

“I was hoping they would fight but...”  Ralof addressed her.  “They’re cowards.”

Jenassa couldn’t help but like this particular Stormcloak.  He was charming, handsome and seemed a legitimately good person.  It was completely out of character from most of the Stormcloak soldiers.  She smiled at him.  “I just call it like I see it.”

“I’m sorry lass, I should’ve stepped up and confronted those two from the start.”  One of the other cavalrymen stated with some remorse in his tone.  “Here, it’s not much, but it’s all I have.”  He handed over a small pouch of coin.  She looked puzzled at the offer.  “It’s for saving our comrades.”

“That’s not necessary.”  She smiled graciously.  “She’ll just be happy we didn’t kill anyone.”  Jenassa mentioned as she refused his coin.

“You and yours are welcomed at our camp if you’ve nowhere else to stay tonight.”  Ralof offered.

“Thank you Ralof of Riverwood, we might have to take you up on the offer.”  Jenassa answered and could see him look at her with much curiosity.  “Yeah, she speaks of you often.”

 

***************************

 

The Ratway

 

The Ratway was aptly named.  It was dark, dank, smelly, and just outright unpleasant.  Probably no worse than any other sewer except for the fact that people actually lived down here.  The two dead sewer dwellers at the entrance to this slime pit were killed by fire which could only mean that a powerful mage had probably done the murderous deed.  Delphine and Jenassa thanked the stars they hired Marcurio.  Without Freyanna they were at a huge disadvantage if they ever encountered a full-fledged battlemage.  Brelas and Hofgrir stayed with Freyanna as she recovered in Hofgrir’s house. 

Benor and Lydia flanked Marcurio as they advanced through the sewer tunnels while Jenassa and Delphine took up the rear guard.  “I can’t see how anyone could live in this horrid place.”  Lydia commented.

“All my time here, it never even occurred to me to make a trek through this miserable place.”  Marcurio added.  “This is going to cost you double.”

“Will you two shut it!”  Delphine countered with some anger.  “We’re trying to get through here without being noticed.” 

“Stop.”  Jenassa ordered them and they all froze in place.  “Let me scout out the tunnel, I can move quicker and quieter without you bumbling buffoons clanging all over the place.”  Delphine nodded as Jenassa shouldered her bow and drew two exquisite Elven daggers.  “If I’m not back in ten minutes, I’m probably dead.”  With that last comment, Jenassa disappeared like a silent shadow in the distance.

“Keep your eyes open people.”  Delphine mentioned.  “Weapons at the ready.”

Jenassa felt completely at home in the shadows.  This was her element and she felt that there was no one who could do what she did as well as she did.  She stuck to the walls and shadows as she silently advanced through the tunnels of the Ratway.  She stopped and listened intermittently and was finally rewarded with the sounds of muffled speech.  She made her way towards the sound and finally made visual contact with the source.  She watched from a small alcove above them while they conversed in an open area below her.  It looked like a small scouting party of Thalmor with one intimidating looking wizard in their midst.  There was no doubt that the wizard was running the show in their own search for this Esbern that Delphine talked about.

She counted five armored Altmer warriors, one human scout and the formidable looking wizard.  It was definitely a force to be reckoned with and she didn’t like the odds.  Even if they won a pitch battle with them, they’d lose quite a bit of people themselves.  Jenassa watched their movements from the shadows and thought about how much Freyanna’s shouts could decimate that group in a single fiery breathe.  They seemed to be lost as well and she just knew they were probably searching for the same person. 

“We need to find this Esbern before Freyanna gets here.”  Rulindil sounded as frustrated as he looked.  “This slime forsaken pit is going to be the death of us if we don’t.”  He motioned for the human male to approach him.  “Gissur, I want you to scout the area and see if you can find something we missed.  We’ll consolidate our position here.  Come back in fifteen minutes unless you do find something.”

The human nodded and disappeared into one of the tunnels running from what looked like a hub of tunnels.  It was a great place to conduct a search from, but it was a terrible place to try and defend.  She pulled her beautifully ornate elven bow and drew one of her arrows.  She then coated the tip with poison from one the vials on her belt.  She silently cocked the arrow and drew back her bow.  She sighted down on the wizard’s head and it felt almost too easy.  She then realized that one of the armored warriors had moved deftly to stand next to the wizard.  Something was not right as she broke off her assassination attempt and moved further back into the alcove and back the way she came.  She stopped just before she had to turn a corner to head back to Delphine and the others.  She turned around and saw the human was searching the alcove she’d just been on.  “THERE’S NOTH…”  An arrow pierced his skull at the ear, silencing him forever in his careless and inaccurate observation.

She didn’t even wait for his body to drop as she silently made her way back towards Delphine and the others.  The wizard now knew someone was there too, not only that, he also knew that whoever it was, they were dangerous.  She could hear that they were after her.  She knew that the Thalmor wizards were notoriously good at tracking with their detection spells.  She was also sure they wouldn’t make the same mistake again when trying to capture her.

Still, they weren’t very stealthy and she could hear them at quite the distance.  “To the left!”  She heard the wizard bark as they followed her trail.  She moved so quickly and silently that she was sure the poor warriors had to stop to listen for directions from their wizard.  “Straight!”  _Damn that wizard!  I should’ve at least tried to end him._ She thought as she continued to move down the tunnels as quickly as she could. 

“I see her!”  One of the warriors yelled as she felt she was fighting a losing battle to get rid of this tail.  She quickly turned down another corner and was quickly approaching her comrades.  She stopped just short of their position and drew back her bow and let loose an arrow that struck the shield of one of the warriors.  She drew back another as the one warrior was joined by three more to form a shield wall as she struck one of their feet causing him to curse out loud and stop the small line of warriors in their tracks.  She saw the Wizard behind them as he raised his hands and a fireball shot out from it. 

She made peace with herself as she knew she was going to die.  The fireball seemed to move in slow motion as she accepted her fate.  It was at this moment that she watched the fireball dissipate harmlessly on the ward Marcurio was generating in front of both of them.  He’d rolled out from a nook to her side and as soon as he blocked that fireball, he let loose with his own spell of destruction.  A powerful lightning spell that struck the three warriors square while causing the Thalmor wizard to raise his own ward to protect himself and the other two warriors who were with him.  Jenassa and Delphine didn’t waste any time firing arrow after arrow into the ward, while Lydia and Benor charged the three disoriented warriors in the line.  Lydia’s Nordic sword pierced the neck of one of the elves while Benor’s axe almost split the one next to him in two.  The third elf got up quickly and raised his shield in time to deflect Lydia swift thrust.  He countered quickly but his sword only found Lydia’s shield.

“FALL BACK!”  Marcurio yelled like such a seasoned warrior that they both quickly back stepped away from the elven swordsman who also backed away towards the line being formed by his two remaining comrades in front of Rulindil.  Rulindil unleashed another fireball which struck Marcurio’s ward, this time though his ward didn’t absorb all of it and he was knocked back with the sleeves of his robes now on fire.  Lydia moved in front of him and readied her shield for the next one.  Benor made Marcurio roll around behind her to tamp out the flames while Jenassa and Delphine once again started to use their bows which forced the line of elven warriors to use their shields to defend their wizard.  “He’s more powerful than me but I bet he’s almost as drained as I am, we need to charge them now.”  He pulled an imperial short sword and shield, looked over to his comrades and nodded to Lydia and Benor.

Jenassa used this opportunity to move to a new position where she finally got a clean shot at one of the unsuspecting swordsmen.  The arrow struck him in the eye and dropped him instantly.  “I could kiss you.”  Benor yelled as he, Marcurio and Lydia charged the remaining two.  Delphine had also put away her bow and charged the remaining elves.

Jenassa watched in horror as Rulindil let loose with what had to be his last fireball.  There was no ward to stop this one which hit Marcurio’s shield square and exploded with devastating effect.  His own men were affected as well as the force of the explosion knocked them off their feet.  Jenassa watched as all three of her comrades were engulfed in flames and rolling around the ground in a desperate attempt to put the flames.  She took advantage of the two elves being down as she took two extremely quick shots that struck Rulindil in the head and mouth.  He dropped instantly and she quickly drew her two imperial swords.

Delphine reached the two elves before they could get their bearings and plunged her Nordic blade into both before they had a chance to respond.  She then turned around to help the three now smoldering comrades who were very badly burned.  This was not a good place to be for their ominous state of health.  Jenassa soon joined her and started to administer the three bottles of healing elixirs she’d bought for this trek.  Lydia seemed to be the least injured of the three, her full set of armor had absorbed much of the power of that fireball.  Marcurio’s robes and Benor’s armor left much exposed flesh which was now a sickening charred color.  Marcurio’s robes had basically disintegrated and if not for his shield he would’ve died instantly, Benor’s arms and face were also burned very badly.  The healing potion actually helped Lydia the most as she immediately stood up and started to assist both of her comrades as they tried to help Benor and Marcurio. 

Jenassa then caught the slight sliver of movement coming from the downed Thalmor Wizard.  She moved like a powerful cat as she pounced on top of the wizard’s back.  “Wait!  Wait!”  Her two swords pierced the wizard’s spine, ending his begging and struggling at the same time.  She actually wasn’t surprised that he was still alive.  Many wizards used some kind of skin hardening spells and this one was an exceptionally powerful wizard.  She turned his now lifeless face and saw that there were no arrows protruding from his skull.  They were deflected by his hardened skin, but they must’ve hit him with enough force to knock him out for a moment.  She began to pilfer everything he and his comrades had on their persons.  She was thankful to see that this wizard had quite a supply of magicka potions.  These could help Marcurio along with the healing potions she took from the five dead eleven warriors. 

With these supplies, Marcurio might be able to fully recover and use his healing magic to help Lydia fully and get Benor to the point that he could be moved.  Marcurio’s robes were in tatters and his shield was completely destroyed.  Lydia’s armor faired quite well with only scorch marks as evidence of the devastating attack. 

“Maybe now you’ll listen and get a full set!”  Lydia angrily addressed Benor as she and Marcurio put his arms over their shoulders and helped him walk back towards the underground Inn called the Ragged Flagon.  His laugh was weak, but it actually made her smile a bit.  There were still some pretty nasty burns on his arms and neck, but he seemed to be in good spirits.

Jenassa couldn’t take her eyes off Marcurio’s beautifully sculpted body underneath his completely tattered robes.  She started to take the Thalmor Robes off the elven wizard who almost killed them.  “Jenassa…”  Delphine called her and got her attention.  “You were incredible… I think you saved our lives.”

She finally got the robes off the dead Altmer wizard and started to walk towards the three line mates.  “I didn’t think we would come out of this unscathed.”  She took Benor’s arm from Marcurio and put it around her shoulder while simultaneously giving him the robes.  “Besides, I think Marcurio here had a pretty big hand in winning this fight... actually we all did our part in this victory.”

“Yes… yes we did.”  She smiled. 

“If not for you and Marcurio, we would’ve been killed.”  Lydia didn’t hesitate to add her opinion.  “I’ve never seen a mage fight like you… with the exception of my Thane.”

“That Thalmor wizard was as powerful a mage as I’ve ever seen.”  Marcurio mentioned.  “I couldn’t match his power, but I knew that if we could get close enough, any powerful spell he cast would affect his own warriors as well.”

“That was brilliant.”  Jenassa sounded like a love struck puppy and they all caught her expression.

Marcurio smiled at the attractive and dangerous Dunmer.  “Thank you my lady, I thought so as well until I felt the fire consume me and my comrades.”  He added jokingly as he followed the three back to the Flagon.

“We need to find Esbern.”  Delphine announced with some seriousness.  “Before the Thalmor send more agents.”

“Go.  I can wait here.”  Benor stopped as he struggled to stay standing even with his comrade’s support.

“I’ll stay with him.”  Lydia immediately volunteered.  “Good hunting.”

Delphine, Jenassa and Marcurio continued down the tunnels in search of the ever illusive Esbern.  It took a couple of hours, but they returned with the old Blade.  Esbern administered a healing vial to Benor and that finally put him in a state that allowed him to walk somewhat on his own.

They slowly made their way through the Ratway looking quite haggard, dirty, smelly, and completely beat-up.  They finally exited the more dangerous part of the sewers and ended up in the dark and seedy Ragged Flagon.  Most of the riffraff denizens gave them a wide berth because as bad as they looked, they also looked extremely dangerous.  “I hope you were worth the effort, old man.”  Jenassa mentioned as she finally put away her swords.

“Watch your mouth Jenassa!”  Delphine didn’t take kindly to Jenassa’s harsh insinuation.  “Esbern is the foremost expert on the history of the Blades and the dragon wars of old.”

“We almost lost Freyanna, Lydia, Benor, and Marcurio in this little trek to find him!”  Jenassa didn’t back down.  “He better be worth it!”

“I’m standing right here lass.”  Esbern stepped in front of her with a defiant eye.  “Don’t speak of me like I’m not here.”  Her glare didn’t waver.  “If you’ve an issue with me, then let’s settle it now.”  Jenassa maintained her glare for a moment more and then smiled at the old Blade.

“No issues…”  She broke her glare and walked around him.  “Yet.”  Delphine was a little torn as she really couldn’t argue Jenassa’s reasoning.  Jenassa had performed nothing short of spectacular against a formidable Thalmor unit, Marcurio as well.  “A round of drinks!  On me!”  Jenassa announced to everyone in the dark and musty bar. 

“Did I ever tell you that I love you?”  Benor managed to say softly, but not softly enough as everyone heard it.

“Me too.”  Lydia took a seat next to her big and still not all there comrade.  Jenassa smiled at the two Nords whom she’d come to adore. 

Marcurio accompanied Jenassa to help her retrieve their share of the round.  “Did anyone ever tell you that you’re an amazing woman?”

“Once or twice.”  She answered with a coquettish grin.  She caught the gleam in his eye as he smiled back at her.  “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“So you found the crazy old coot, huh?”  A tall, solidly built Blonde Nord in well-worn leather armor commented as he took one of the large mugs of ale from the bar.  “What happened to the Elven soldiers that came through here?”

“Let’s just say, they won’t be coming back through here anymore.”  She took a long pull of her glass of wine.  Her eyes locked on Marcurio for a second and she motioned for him to look over to Benor and Lydia.  Lydia was softly tending the burns on the giant Nord’s arm with some soaked towels.  They also noticed a dark robed Bosmer sit with them and start to speak.  Lydia immediately reached for her coin purse and handed it to the Bosmer.  The Bosmer put away the coins in her robe and began to cast healing magic onto Benor’s burned arms and face until he was finally fully healed.  Lydia thanked the mysteriously robed Bosmer who took her leave of them. 

Marcurio turned back to Jenassa with a smile.  “They’d have some pretty gigantic children if they ever decided to follow through on their feelings.”

“That they would.”  Jenassa downed her wine and motioned to the bartender to refill her glass.

“That was a pretty formidable looking group.”  The tall Nord was still there.  “It explains your little group’s haggard appearance.”

She could almost feel that he was probing.  She made sure he knew that they weren’t to be trifled with.  “If they looked formidable, what’s that say about us?”  Jenassa gave him an evil looking grin.

“Point taken lass.”  He chuckled.  “Thanks for the drink.”  He made his way to a table that was obviously filled with his own comrades. 

“We should go check on your friend.”  Marcurio mentioned to her and she nodded.

“Let’s go.”  Jenassa downed her second glass in a very un-lady like manner. 

They all finished their drinks and made their way out of the Flagon and then out of the Ratway.

 

**********************

 

Riften Stables

 

Brelas stood outside Hofgrir’s home with the three formerly injured Stormcloak soldiers and their other comrades.  Ralof had bought several healing potions in town and made sure they’d fully recovered.  The men insisted standing guard with Brelas and Hofgrir saying they would not allow anyone to harm the Dragonborn.  Brelas never imagined that her life would’ve ever involved any of these types of people.  “Having your lives saved by the very people you were taught to loathe must really be confusing eh lads?”  Hofgrir mentioned as he cleaned out one the horses hooves that he boarded at his stable.  

“None of us believe that.”  One of them countered.  “But, we can’t speak for everyone else.”

“It’s good to be wrong sometimes.”  Brelas added with some confidence.  They all turned to her.  “I was taught that all the Stormcloaks were racists, it’s good to know that’s not true.”

“We owe her and the Dunmer our lives.”  He mentioned.  “They are what all true sons and daughters of Skyrim should aspire to be like.”

“You do owe me.”  Came a distinctly female voice from the direction of the town gate.  They all turned to see who it was.

“JENASSA!”  Brelas shouted with joy.  As she eagerly made her way to her she saw that they had all made it back out.  They all looked like they’d been in one hell of a fight, but they seemed to be healthy.  She embraced her Dunmer sister and noticed that they had a couple of extra persons with them.  “I thought the person we were looking for was an old human?”  She mentioned as she looked right at Marcurio.

“Marcurio, pleasure to make your acquaintance my lady.”  The handsome Imperial gently took her hand and kissed it.

“Likewise.”  Brelas’ shy response made Marcurio smile.

“We did find him, Esbern, this is Brelas, she’s a savant with the bow and will no doubt surpass my skill in the near future.”  Jenassa introduced him. 

“Freyanna is inside with Ralof.  We should probably tell her that your mission was a success.”  Brelas looked quite happy which actually put a smile on Jenassa’s face. 

“Really?”  Jenassa sounded quite surprised.  “You left her alone with him?” 

Brelas smiled back at her Dunmer sister.  “Afraid we’ll have a couple of little Altmer/Nordic hybrids?” 

Jenassa let out quite the chuckle at the incredibly crass comment.  She never imagined that Brelas would fare so well in this life, but she was wrong.  Brelas’ skill with the bow was improving at an incredible pace and she seemed to actually accept the shitty hand that life had dealt her.    

Jenassa eyes proudly scanned over their little private army and she grinned.  Their little group was starting to become more formidable by the day.  They now had two powerful mages, three excellent archers, two of which were also experienced scouts and swordsmen and not to mention their two shock troops Benor and Lydia. 

Ralof watched her sleep as he sat in a chair next to the bed Hofgrir had given up for her.  She’d almost died trying to save him and if not for that court wizard, she wouldn’t be alive.  The color had returned to her skin and even in her unkempt state, she was still more beautiful than any woman he’d ever seen, elf or human.  _Freyanna Elsonire, why would you do such a stupid thing?_ He couldn’t wrap his head around the thought that she was ready to die so that he could live.  _She couldn’t be the one Hjornskar talked about.  Naarifin’s elite…_

His train of thought was disturbed by a luxurious moan leaving her lips as she turned to lay on her side facing him while still sleeping.  He noticed that the sheet covering her had slipped a few inches down and revealed a slight bit of her champagne cup sized breast to him.  He could feel his cheeks start to burn as he stood up and gently pulled the sheet back over her shoulder.  When he sat back down he was almost shocked to see those beautiful silver pearls open and gazing at him.  “Ralof?”  She quietly mentioned as she reached out to touch his face.  “Losei Lahney.”  She whispered softly as she gently caressed his face almost as if she didn’t believe he could be real.  The words were strange but he found himself leaning into and basking in the feel of her flesh on his.  Her hand was so warm, so welcoming, so not what he saw at Helgen.  These were the same hands that were as deadly as he’d ever seen. 

The words felt completely natural as she spoke them and they seemed to puzzle her Nordic friend.  He didn’t understand what she said, but it still didn’t change the fact that he was still somewhat upset with her.  “You gave all of us quite the scare, why would you do something so reckless?!”  His eyes told her that he really cared for her.  He huffed as he reluctantly pulled away from her touch. 

“Reckless?”  She looked at him with nothing but affection.  “Maybe if you weren’t so reckless yourself, I wouldn’t have to be.”  Her eyes never left his and her genuine happiness did not go unnoticed.  He couldn’t understand why she’d risk so much for him.  He couldn’t understand that she felt so appreciative of him and would never be able to repay him for his spontaneous act.  In one moment of kindness, he and his family had completely changed her feelings on not only the Nordic people, but all people.  She spent her entire life in the service of a government that oppressed others, looked down on others, and wouldn’t hesitate to destroy anyone who didn’t fit in their plan.  She started to think about her past and what if Elenwen and the Dominion had just accepted her rather than reject her.  The thoughts of what she could’ve done to Ralof and his family suddenly ate at her conscience.  She would’ve destroyed him and his family without a second thought.

He saw the change in her demeanor immediately as she sat up and turned to look away from him.  “What is it?”  There it was again, his concern for her.  She could hear it in his worried tone.

“Zu’u Lo Wah Hi.”  Her thoughts were starting to come in the dragon tongue, it felt natural, but all it did was perplex him.  “I lied to you.”  She repeated.

“About what?”  His demeanor was pretty relaxed as she sat there holding the bed sheet over her chest.

“When you asked me, ‘what brought me to Skyrim.’”  Her stomach started to twist into knots as she knew there was no turning back now.

“You said you wanted to be as far away from the isles as possible because you destroyed one of your counselor’s homes.”  All these months later and he remembered what she’d said to him.

He noticed that she wasn’t looking at him as she spoke.  There was shame in her posture, like she’d done something wrong?  “I was sent here…”  She turned once again to look at him and was overcome with emotion as she spoke.  “I… I… used to be…”

He pondered all of the things that she could possibly reveal and could only come to the conclusion of one single thing.  “Thalmor.”  The word coming from his mouth was like a blade slowly being inserted into her heart.  It left her breathless and unable to speak.  All she could do was nod as tears started to trickle down her cheeks.  He smiled gently at her.  As much as he wanted to be angry, he couldn’t be.  Both the Empire and Thalmor wanted her dead.  Helgen proved that.  Her attack on the Thalmor Embassy solidified his feelings that she would fight them to the death.  He gently took a hold of her shoulders and looked into her tear filled eyes.  “So what?”

She turned her face away from him.  “You should hate me.”  His rough and calloused hand gently cupped her chin and turned her face back towards him.

“No Freyanna, I shouldn’t.”  His eyes were so gentle and understanding.  “You’ve saved my life twice.  You saved Jarl Ulfric’s life.  You fought your own people and crippled their operations in my homeland.  Tell me again, why I should hate you?”

“I’ve done terrible things that I need to atone for.”  She answered almost immediately.  “I’ve been responsible for separating children from their families, for destroying individuals and their families just because of their beliefs.”  Again she looked away.  “Before Helgen, I would’ve done the same to you and yours.”  The thought of Frodnar losing his mother, uncle and father to that ridiculous White Gold Concordant was unbearable.  “You and Hod would’ve fought me…”  The thought of killing him was too much as the tears were flowing in a steady stream.  “I… I would’ve killed you.”

Again he gently turned her head to him.  “And now?”  His gentle smile made her feel better than she deserved.

The tears were still trickling, but a sense of angry determination flowed through her glare at him.  “Zu’u Fen Kriist Wah Pah Do Taazokaan Fa Hi Ahrk Hin.”  The words were strange and he couldn’t understand them, but he saw her expression and sensed her tone.  She caught his puzzled look and she herself wondered why she was not only speaking in the dragon tongue, but thinking as well.  “I’d stand against all of Tamriel for you and yours.”

As he looked into those mesmerizing silver pools he felt himself imagine what it would be like to kiss those beautifully plump lips.  “See, now tell me again why I should hate you?”  He casted an eye over the features of her face and noticed the slight freckles that dotted the nose and cheeks of this golden skinned goddess.  They made her look much younger than she was, she was so stunningly beautiful.

In this land filled with so many enemies, this man made her feel better than she should.  “I…”  His eyes had a familiar look to them.  The hunger was evident, but unlike most, she welcomed it.  “Thank you.”  She felt herself leaning slowly forward towards him and he in turn began to almost imperceptibly lean towards her as well.  Her lips opened slightly as her eyes closed at the expected and welcomed collision of flesh.

“It’s about damn time!”  Jenassa’s voice was unmistakable as it ripped both of them from the blissful thoughts they were sharing.  Freyanna looked over to the door and saw Jenassa, Brelas, Lydia, and Benor storm into the room.  They all stood around her as Ralof got up to take his leave. 

Ralof felt her hand grab a hold of his and the loving gaze she had for him took his breath away.  “Don’t leave.”  She pleaded and he could do nothing but smile. 

“I have to get back to Windhelm.”  He explained gently.  “I have to tell Ulfric what happened here.”

Jenassa smiled at the fearsome Altmer.  She looked more like a love struck school girl than the deadly and powerful Dragonborn.  “Does it have to be you?”  Jenassa asked him and it caught him completely by surprise. 

His good natured chuckle didn’t affect their expectant look.  “I’m the highest ranking Stormcloak here.  I can’t abandon my brothers and sisters on the road back.”  He could see that Freyanna was disappointed, but she had to understand that he couldn’t shirk his duties.  Too many depended on him and he wouldn’t let them down.

“Ralof…”  She muttered as she stood, wrapping the sheets around her body.  He stopped to turn and pay attention as she walked to within an inch of him.  Those eyes could see into his soul, he just felt it.  “If you die, I’m going to be very angry.”  He nodded meekly and was rewarded with a passionate collision of lips.  They were better than anything he could’ve imagined, so warm and soft to the touch.  He doubted that even Sovengarde would ever be as rewarding as this.  She pulled back and adjusted the sheets back up so they wouldn’t fall off of her naked body.

“I swear I won’t.”  Ralof’s determined promise was as breathy as it was unrealistic, but he would do his damnedest to keep it.  He pulled her into a powerful embrace which she reciprocated.  She didn’t want to let him go.

They both looked around the room and there were nothing but smiles on everyone’s faces.  Even Lydia was watching her with a much less protective gaze.  It struck her quite hard that not one of them was judging her or Ralof.  Her mother would’ve been livid that she’d even consider a union with one that she should consider beneath her station.  Altmer society was notoriously arrogant and opinionated about who coupled with whom.  No one in the Dominion would ever tell her she couldn’t be with who she wanted.   “Everybody out!”  She yelled suddenly to everyone’s surprise.  “Did I stutter?  I said out!”

Ralof was about to leave with the rest, but Freyanna wouldn’t let him.  Jenassa was the last to leave and she had the biggest grin on her face as she looked back at them and closed the door.  “Freyanna, what are you doing?”  The sheets that once wrapped around her body dropped to the floor leaving her glorious body naked for him to almost lose his mind to.  His mind just watched this Elven Goddess as she started to put on her gear.

She looked up at him as she clasped her bra.  “All my life I’ve been told what to do, no longer.”  His heart started to slow and he calmed down as she donned her cuirass and armored skirt.  “We’re going to Windhelm with you.”  His eyes lit up at the surprise announcement. 

“Are you sure?  Your friends might have other plans.”  Ralof countered as he watched her clasp her elven gauntlets. 

“I’m the leader of this band and besides I know that a dragon wiped out Kynesgrove.  I’ll not allow that creature free reign of that area.”  She responded.  “I’ll not leave until it is dead.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


	6. On Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fully recovered Freyanna passes through Kynesgrove on her way to Windhelm. Sahloknir, Narzulbur, the Ebony Warrior

Ratway

 

Freyanna had wanted to see the elves that had tried to get to Esbern, there were six Thalmor and one human sympathizer.  _Gods! What a horrible place to die._ She thought to herself as the smell and atrocious humidity of the sewers almost overwhelmed her senses.  Jenassa had led the way and scouted ahead of the main group while Freyanna’s Aura Whisper shout made sure there were no surprises.  The bodies of her former brethren were still exactly where they were killed.  Skeevers scurried away at their approach, already starting to make a meal of the fallen Elves and Human.  The numerous signs of battle on both the bodies and stonework painted the picture of one hell of a fight.  Her heart stopped when she saw one of the Elves’ face.  He was instantly recognizable to her.  He was a very powerful mage and she knew him as the third Emissary of the Dominion’s delegation in Skyrim.  _She sent Rulindil…_ She turned to look at her group and couldn’t believe they’d survived.  Elenwen must’ve really wanted this Esbern.  She wouldn’t have sent such a high ranking member of her delegation if she didn’t.  Freyanna was now absolutely sure the entire command staff of the Embassy was completely in cahoots with those trying to kill her in Alinor.  _I should’ve killed them all._ Her thoughts raced back to the Embassy as she let out a slightly frustrated huff.

She remembered Rulindil when she was growing up on the Isles.  _Mom didn’t like him much._ She examined the two vicious wounds on his back and spine.  _Jenassa._ She smiled at the thought of her deadly Dunmer sister.  _She always said that he was too political for her taste._

She closely examined the so called Elven warriors and couldn’t help but start to get angry.  They were all so fresh faced and young.  It seemed that her annihilation of the Embassy’s defensive forces was pretty thorough.  They would’ve never sent such a green looking bunch on such an important mission unless they were desperate.  She examined one of the dead youngster’s hands and noticed that they weren’t calloused at all.  _They’re not even warriors._ Rulindil was Elenwen’s last hope to make sure that at least they had a chance in successfully finding and capturing Esbern.  “He was as powerful an adversary as I’ve ever faced.”  Marcurio, now in his own freshly bought golden and black robes, admitted to her.  “Who is he?”

“This would’ve been one of my bosses if they didn’t betray me.”  She responded to him.  “This is the third Emissary of the Thalmor Delegation to Skyrim.”    

“Third Emissary?”  Jenassa asked.

“Ambassador Elenwen is First Emissary, Ondolemar is the Second and Rulindil here was the Third highest ranking Thalmor in Skyrim.”  Freyanna could see their looks of surprise as she explained the significance of their victory.  “You did well to survive let alone defeat him.”  She responded as she lifted him and put him over her shoulder.  “He must’ve thought he could get in and out of Riften without battle.”  She turned to look at the rest of the group.  “Pick a body and follow me.”  Benor was strong enough to shoulder two of the warriors while everyone else took one.  “I’ll not let them rot here.”

“They would’ve let us rot.”  Jenassa let out a frustrated response as she shouldered one of the female warriors.

“I agree.”  Delphine added her opinion as she and Esbern took a hold of the one human body amongst the mostly Elven unit.

“If it was just Rulindil I’d agree, but these youngsters aren’t even warriors and they had the courage to face a unit of finely trained killers.  Their bodies deserve an honorable burial.”  She countered with a feeling of obligation.

“You’re way too forgiving of their part in trying to kill us.”  Delphine mentioned with some venom.

“I WAS ONE OF THEM!”  Freyanna yelled right back with such anger that it shut Delphine up immediately.  “If they had sent real warriors with Rulindil, I probably would’ve lost quite a few of you if not all of you.”

“Which means they were desperate to capture Esbern.”  Jenassa ascertained.  “They sent these recruits…”

“They’re not even recruits, they were fodder!”  Freyanna’s anger was boiling over.  “Elenwen sent them so that Rulindil could use them as living shields in case things got bad.”

“Hey lass…”  Benor slowed his step to walk beside her.  “They fought well and died a good death.”  He admitted to her.  “It would be my heartfelt honor to learn how we should treat their bodies.”

Benor always seemed to know what to say to her.  “Such a waste.”  Freyanna calmed down as she nodded at his magnanimous offer.  “We’re going to need a cart to put their bodies.”  Benor seemed to have the most soothing effect on her.  His empathy was something that she’d never expected from someone so keen on fighting all the time.

They made their way through the dark and dank tunnels until they finally entered the large hall-like cistern called the Ragged Flagon.  “Yeah, you can keep on walking.”  They all heard a distinctly female voice order them with a threatening tone as they were walking by.  Freyanna and Jenassa stopped and turned to see a blonde human woman in beautiful black leather armor standing at the side of one of the tables while caressing the handle of her dagger.  “I said keep moving.”  She repeated.

Freyanna unceremoniously dropped Rulindil’s body and motioned for the rest of the group to keep moving towards the exit.  “Go, I’ll be with you in a second.”  Jenassa, Benor and Lydia looked at her with some defiance.  “I’ll be fine, go.”  They all reluctantly continued their trek out of the Ragged Flagon. 

“Don’t do anything stupid.”  Jenassa mentioned as she reluctantly walked toward the exit and the comment actually made Freyanna smile mischievously.

“I promise.”  She countered with much affection for her Dark Elven sister.

She walked away from Rulindil’s corpse, never breaking eye contact with the threatening blonde and stepped up to the bar.  “Did I stutter?”  The young blonde mentioned as she moved in a menacing fashion towards her with a tight grip on her dagger.  Freyanna could feel her anxiousness as she probably wasn’t used to someone not doing what she said while on her home ground.

“I heard you.”  She completely ignored the woman as she motioned for the bartender to approach her.  “I’ll have a glass of wine, please.”  She gave the bartender her most brilliantly exaggerated smile.

“You must be daft.  You’re not welcome here.”  Now the bartender was hostile as well as he leaned towards her without the drink she ordered.   She smiled as she quickly snatched a bottle from the bar to his immediate surprise.  She turned her back to him and faced out towards the rest of this shady group.  She took a long pull from the bottle and set it down on the bar.

“I’ll leave, when you tell me why any of you would cooperate with the Thalmor.”  That statement seemed to have gotten their attention as they all paused in silence.  She motioned to the dead body of Rulindil.  “You let him enter to find the old man.”  She noticed that there was now a slight tension amongst this group of obvious criminals.  Her fully armored presence was having the desired effect on them.  Rulindil was smart in bringing his formidable looking group through here.  They couldn’t have known how green his companions were and he was banking on it.  Now they were looking at another intimidating looking Altmer in full Elven Armor.  “Someone pointed him in the direction of where to search.”

“What are you talking about lass?”  Brynjolf came to the fore followed by an intimidating brown haired human in full leather armor.  “We don’t want any troub…”

Brynjolf’s statement was cut short.  “What’s it to you if we did help them?”  The intimidating brown haired Breton stepped in front of Brynjolf and Freyanna could feel the rest of the group get up from their seats and begin to position themselves for a fight.  It actually put a small smirk on her lips.

“They are my sworn enemies, the friend of my enemy is also my enemy.”  She responded with genuine malice as she stepped away from the bar and looked the brown haired man in the eye.  “How’s that for, what’s it to me?”  Out of the corner of her eye she could see the young blonde lining up a sneak attack, as well as the bartender.   “TIID KLO UI!”  Time slowed to almost a standstill for her as she quickly jumped into action and made her way around the substantial room taking their weapons from them.  They had absolutely no chance to stop her.  To this group of thieves she moved at a speed that could only be described as a blur and to them it seemed that she didn’t move at all because once the shout’s effect ended she was still standing in the same spot.  All of them noticed that their weapons had been taken from them and only then did they realize what had just happened.  Their eyes all drifted to Freyanna’s feet who was still standing in the exact same spot only now there were numerous recognizable weapons, coin purses and jewelry pieces laying there.  They could also see the small flames emanating from her hands in a threatening show of her power.

“What the?”  It seemed that this extremely formidable Altmer had somehow disarmed them all.  The effect was the same on all of them as they searched themselves in complete frustration.  Her amused expression made her infinitely more frightening than the Thalmor and even her own formidable group of friends who had killed them.

“If I wanted you all dead, you’d be dead.”  Freyanna’s claim did not sound like an idle boast nor was it taken that way by anyone in the room.  “Take this as your only warning…”  She walked back over to Rulindil’s body, hoisted him over her shoulder with surprisingly little effort and turned to face the stunned group of criminals.  “You help the Thalmor…”  She paused for effect and glared directly at Mercer.  “I will find you… you will beg me to kill you.” 

“Your companions were a lot friendlier and grateful than you.”  Brynjolf mentioned to her and it actually caused her smile somewhat.

“They and your healer are the only reason you’re still alive.”  She turned and walked calmly past a very confused Dirge and finally out of the cistern.  They could all see that she had a confidence born not from some false bravado, but from a tangible and bloody experience in mortal combat.

Brynjolf smiled at their good fortune as he watched the tall and supremely deadly Altmer leave their hideout.  Mercer Frey wasn’t nearly as amused as he sorted through the assortment of weapons and other possessions on the floor until he found what he was looking for.  He picked up his beautiful dwarven dagger and sheathed back in its scabbard on his hip. 

“We’re lucky to be alive.”  Vex mentioned with some immediate misgivings about how she treated such a deadly person.  “I’ve never felt so helpless… not since I was a child.”

“Hopefully that’s the last we’ll see of her and her companions.”  Mercer mentioned as he went to the bar, grabbed a glass full of wine and downed it in one fell swoop.

“I hope not.”  Brynjolf whispered to himself while replaying everything that had happened in the last couple of days. 

“What’s that?”  Mercer looked over to him with some curiosity.

“If she could teach us that trick, who’d ever be able to stop us from taking anything we wanted?”  Mercer listened and actually nodded in affirmation.  “That’s… if she didn’t kill us first.”

“The latter is probably more likely.”  Vex mentioned as she gathered her things from the pile with the rest of her comrades.

 

**********************

 

Thalmor Mission, Solitude

 

Elenwen paced back and forth in her office.  _He should’ve returned by now._ She exuded an uncertain and worried air, her usual confidence and bravado was completely absent.  With the exception of Ondolemar, Rulindil was the most powerful battlemage that she knew, surely he could succeed where everyone else failed.   _The queen and council will have my head for this, I should’ve never listened to those fools.  She’s going to be the death of our movement here._   “Ambassador?”  She heard from outside her door and waited.  “Ambassador, are you here?”  The youthful face of one of her Bosmer servants peered through the door.

“Yes Lanea, what is it?”  She answered as she sat down at her desk and Lanea entered her office.

“Two missives, one from… oh my… Queen Ayrenn.  The other from the Jarl of Riften has come for you.”  She handed Elenwen both of the sealed parchments and walked back out.

She wasn’t very anxious to open the Queen’s correspondence.  _The Queen… maybe she recognizes the tenuous situation here._ It almost always meant that the person in charge was being sacked or worse. 

 

_My Dearest Elenwen,_

_I owe you some answers don’t I?  First of all, under the punishment of death for disobedience, I am ordering you not to share this information with anyone as it is extremely dangerous to us all.  The fact that an Elsonire is Dragonborn is of no surprise to many of us here in Alinor.  The Elsonire family line is as ancient and mysterious as any of the old lines.  They have claimed it stretches back to the time when the Aldmeri were exploring Tamriel.  This fact has, for a very long time, made their line extremely attractive for arranged pairings of noble stature.  That was until Talania Elsonire was found to have both Orcish and Nordic characteristics that could not be explained.  Needless to say, her body was brought back to Alinor soon after the war and was examined in great detail.  Her dense musculature is more akin to the Orsimer and her large and dense bone structure was strikingly similar to the Nordic peoples.  Her defenders have said that the examination of Talania yielded nothing of significance and that this was only a plot to keep the young Freyanna from rising in the Thalmor order.  Freyanna was on a meteoric rise within our order and this discovery did derail her aspirations somewhat.  Not to mention her outright betrayal once she reached Skyrim._

_More research by our court scholars have yielded more, but most of it, thanks to the Elsonire propensity for destroying their research, is not conclusive.  Our scholars have theorized that the ancient Elsonires had much practice in interbreeding with the lesser races during the Merethic Era and had become masters in taking the best from each race and incorporating it into their own line.  Because of this, their line has produced some of the finest warriors and mages we’ve ever seen and somehow, impossibly so, still maintained their Aldmeri purity.  As I said before, it is not known for sure, nor how they did it as they kept their research very secretive and when most of them spread out across Tamriel, they either destroyed or took their secrets with them.  Those that stayed behind are what remains of the “pure” Elsonire line with Freyanna being the last.  Their line seems to be almost pure, but one distinct characteristic of their line is never seen in any other Altmer or Mer period.  Some may possess silver colored eyes, but the Elsonire’s pure metallic silver color has never been seen in any of the other races, mer, man, or beast._

_While all this information in and of itself is not reason enough to be rid of her, this next bit of information is.  It was recently discovered that during the Septim ascendancy and conquest of our Islands and the continent, Queen Barenziah’s aborted fetus was somehow obtained by none other than Sarulas Elsonire. It’s not known for certain how nor why he took possession of the dead child, but being a supreme researcher and practitioner of ancient conjuration and restoration magics we’ve theorized that he incorporated the blood of not only a Septim, but of Talos himself into his family’s line.  It is only a theory and we cannot prove it nor can we disprove it, but I don’t need to tell you what the possibility of Freyanna Elsonire carrying the Talos blood line within her means to us all.  The Talania problem took care of itself, it is now our turn to take care of the Freyanna problem.  I’m confident you’ll perform your duty and to help you with that, I have ordered my personal Battlereaves Cyreron Khraemor and Lilandron Granihle to assist you.  With their help you, Rulinidil, and Ondolemar should have little trouble taking care of this problem.  They should be arriving shortly after this missive reaches you.  Failure is no longer an option._

_High Queen Ayrenn Amara Aldmeri II_

This was an astounding discovery and if true it would put an Elsonire in direct line for the throne of not only the Empire, but of Morrowind as well.  _At least she answered the question as to why she and the counselors want her dead._

“Lanea, could you come in here please.”  Elenwen felt a bit more at ease knowing that the Queen was taking this situation seriously.

“Yes, ambassador?”  Lanea asked dutifully.

“We’ll be receiving two guests in the next day or so.  They are Battlereaves Khraemor and Granihle.  No expense is to be spared for their reception.  Make sure everything is set up for their arrival.” 

“Yes Ambassador, anything else?”

Elenwen shook her head as she picked up the next piece of correspondence.  “No, that is all.  Thank you Lanea.”  She looked at the missive and to her puzzlement, it was from Laila Law Giver, the Jarl of Riften.  _What would that Stormcloak loving sod want from me?_

 _Could she have discovered Rulindil’s little recon band?_ She gently pulled the sealed parchment apart and was immediately surprised.  This wasn’t from Laila at all.

 

                _First Emissary Elenwen,_

_It should come as no surprise that you failed once more in your efforts to make me disappear.  Mother told me you weren’t much of a tactician when it comes to field work.  I am and always will be one step ahead of you.  Rulindil and his cohorts fought bravely, but my soldiers were more than up to the task of retrieving what I needed.  Your people’s bodies should arrive soon after this missive so that you can provide them with a proper burial.  But, I digress.  The real reason I’m even bothering to write you is to advise you that it would be in yours and the Dominion’s best interests to abandon your efforts to divide the people of Skyrim.  It belongs to all the people who make it their home which now includes me.  Know that I will do everything in my power to make it so you and your Imperial dogs are ousted from **MY** land.  I will only give you this solitary warning after which I will just have every Thalmor representative that my people and I encounter executed on the spot.  This also includes all Imperial forces assisting them as well.  _

_I know my words will probably ring hollow and fall on deaf ears.  I am quite certain that you and your handlers will most likely receive reinforcements from the Isles to combat my growing little movement here.  I’m sure they’ll be just as capable if not more so than Rulindil and the rest of those poor whelps you sent against my seasoned unit.  Rest assured that it will not matter one bit to me and my people.  I only ask you leave for the sake of those poor souls you will send against us because you, the Queen, and the rest of the skeevers in Alinor are too cowardly to come for me yourselves.  As I stated before, if you do not heed this warning, I will unleash my fury on you and all representatives of the Dominion and Empire._

_I don’t know what my future holds, but I do know one thing, you and the rest of that traitorous lot will never be able to pretend that you don’t know who I am ever again._

_Freyanna Elsonire_

_Ps.  I have sent this exact letter to General Tulius in case you two wish to collude on how to best handle me._

 

Elenwen didn’t realize how inappropriately amused she was as she read the missive.  She should be terrified that Freyanna seemed to have acquired allies… capable and deadly allies.  She’d destroyed their embassy, killed all of her most capable agents save Ondolemar and his core group of Justiciars.  She buried her face into her hands and rubbed her temples as she chuckled to herself.  _This was a mistake… I should’ve listened to Rulindil._ She was saddened somewhat at the loss of her most capable operative and dare she say, friend.  _None of them have witnessed her power._ He’d been quite the proponent of not following through with the orders from those counselors who wanted Freyanna dead.  _Did the Queen even know that it was the Thalmor who betrayed Freyanna and not the other way around?_ How could she say no?  How could she defy those who had the Queen’s ear?  _She had to know._

It was time to call Ondolemar and his Justiciars back from Markarth.  She’d need him here to plan their next actions.  With the Battlereaves and the promised transfer of a platoon of Battlemages and a company of warriors, she felt much better about her chances of success.  She quickly put quill to parchment and wrote out her new orders to Ondolemar. 

“Lanea.”  She called out calmly as the wood elf entered the office.  “Get our fastest courier and get this to Ondolemar in Markarth.”  Lanea took the sealed missive and quickly made her way out closing the door behind her.  _Tulius is going to shit when he gets that letter._ The thought actually made her smile.

She sat back in her chair contemplating her future actions concerning this matter.  Freyanna was more formidable than she could’ve ever imagined.  Her training and power put her on par with some of the greatest figures in history.  She was gathering an army.  She didn’t even try to keep that a secret.  She was angry with the Dominion and Empire for their role in trying to kill her.  The feeling of dread she felt coursing through her entire body actually began to build, almost as if she felt her days on this world were now numbered.  _If the Embassy is anything to go by, she’s more than capable of taking the battle to us and if..._ She started to rub her temples again.  _Word gets out that she’s leading an army against the Dominion… she’ll have a steady stream of dissident recruits fighting and dying to try and join her._

“Ambassador?”  Lanea called out from her desk outside her office.

“What is it Lanea?”  She responded with an obviously tired voice.

“General Tullius is here to see you.”  She could tell that Lanea was nervous in the presence of the old Imperial General.

“Send him in.”  She responded.

He entered and closed the door behind him as he tossed a parchment on her desk.  “Will you tell me everything now?”  He asked her and she nodded.

“She’s the deadliest of my people.  A Battlemage of such power and skill the likes of which none in the Dominion has ever seen.”  Elenwen started to explain.  “She’s an Elsonire, whose family line can be traced back thousands of years to the Aldmeri that explored Tamriel.” 

“What?”  This wasn’t a relevant revelation, but he entertained the path of the conversation.  “So her family line can be traced that far back?  So what, I hear you High Elves are pretty meticulous with the records you keep on your family lines.”  Tullius commented knowingly.

“They’re a very proud family but there is a rumor that has passed around the nobility on the Isles for centuries.”  She started to explain.  “It’s said that the Elsonire line is contaminated with both Human and Orsimer blood.”  She watched as he took it all in.  “That in and of itself should make her family line impure and not eligible for noble status.”  She huffed as Tullius continued to watch her sternly. 

“So why kill her?  How is she a threat?”  He asked her.

“I’m getting to that part.”  She chided him.  “My people wished it had only been Orcish and Nordic blood in the Elsonire line because the other more disturbing rumor has their family line as the secret love child descendants of High Queen Ayrenn Amara Aldmeri, the founder of the First Aldmeri Dominion.”  Tullius actually took a seat at that revelation.  The lie was perfect and it explained why she was a target of elimination.  Elenwen felt that she had Tullius’ understanding, but she could also see his anger seething underneath.  “Now do you understand why she’s dangerous?”

Tullius seemed to be dumbfounded.  If true, this revelation made her a contender for the throne of the Aldmeri Dominion.  “It certainly explains her anger towards you and the ones she believed were her allies.”  He sat back in the chair.

“I know she wasn’t on the list to be executed.”  Elenwen looked him in the eye.  “You didn’t even know who she was and yet you were going to kill her anyway… Why?”

“I deferred to my Captain…”  Tullius actually shook his head with some regret.  “A mistake I will never make again.”  He looked over to her and his glare was purposeful and intense.  “I made the empire an enemy that day and I didn’t need to.”  He looked somewhat frustrated.  “Why did you pretend not to know her?”

“She’d already killed several assassins on the Isles and to see her bounded and headed to the headsman’s block was priceless.  Why waste such a wonderful opportunity to rid Tamriel of her by announcing that she was with me and risk you not getting rid of her for me.”  She tried to make light of her attempt on Freyanna’s life and by the look of obvious disdain in Tullius’ glare, it wasn’t working.  He obviously didn’t know that she and his now dead Captain had an agreement to have Freyanna executed.  _That damn dragon!_ She thought to herself.  “She’s become quite the threat to more than a few nobles on the Isles, not the least of which is the Queen… and now the Empire’s presence here as well it seems.”

Tullius continued to stare sternly at her until he finally stood from his chair.  “We’ll need to coordinate our efforts as she now seems to have the Stormcloaks guarding her back.”  He had such disgust for how politicians worked their assets and then discarded them when it was expedient to do so.  He’d learn more about this Freyanna Elsonire… maybe he’d find a way to make her see that his people really had no axe to grind with her.

“I think that if Ulfric knew her background…”  She was the one with the stern glare now.  “He might be a bit more amiable to handing her over as well.”

“If his people know about the Embassy and the carnage she caused the Thalmor there, he’d be committing political suicide.”  Tullius countered.  “But, I think you’re right.  Ulfric’s ego won’t tolerate such a possible rival to his power.  I’ll send some feelers out to Windhelm.”

 

**************************

 

Kynesgrove

 

Freyanna, Lydia, and Benor traveled together with their Stormcloak escort towards Windhelm while Delphine, Esbern, Jenassa, Brelas and Marcurio headed to the Reach and a mythical Akaviri Fortress called Sky Haven Temple.  Esbern seemed to believe that something called Alduin’s Wall existed inside the legendary place and that it could provide some valuable insight on how to defeat the Black Monster.

Freyanna rode out front of the pretty formidable looking column with Ralof and they seemed to talk nonstop.  The affection in the Dragonborn’s eyes for the Stormcloak was obvious to all who had eyes.  Lydia thought of how strange it looked to see a fully Elven armored Altmer and a Stormcloak making googly eyes at one another.  Benor seemed to always have a smile when he looked in their direction.  “He might be different than the others…”  She could see that he would give his life for her as easily as she herself would.  She looked around at the other Stormcloak soldiers and a few of them didn’t look quite as content as the rest at the sight of their commander being so friendly with a High Elf.  “I will never trust these others around my Thane.”  Benor turned to her and nodded.

“Agreed, any one of them could turn out to be a snake.”  He countered with a very comforting seriousness that she really hadn’t seen for a while.  With that last comment they spurred their mounts to join the two unlikely lovebirds. 

When they reached the outskirts of Kynesgrove, Freyanna immediately dismounted.  The small mining village had been completely razed to the ground.  She walked through the eerily silent remnants with care and a keen eye.  They all just watched her as she crouched down in the middle of some rubble that could’ve been someone’s home.  She started to move the debris around haphazardly until a flash of red caught her eye.  She started to dig through the rubble and pulled out a tiny red shoe, a toddler’s shoe.  She held it tightly in her hand and then finally put it in one of her small pouches on her belt.  She continued to go through the destroyed village and once again crouched down to examine something.  Ralof as well as a couple of the other Stormcloaks joined her.  “Dragon?”  Ralof asked her and she nodded.  Benor and Lydia then dismounted and joined her as well. 

Benor moved closer and looked at what Freyanna was examining.  It was a giant three clawed footprint.  “It landed here and probably destroyed that house.  They didn’t stand a chance.”  She mentioned as she stood.  “It’s not Alduin though.” 

“How do you know?”  Lydia asked her with a small audience of Stormcloaks behind her intently waiting for her to answer.

“The main difference is size.”  She answered.  “This one is no bigger than the other two we’ve fought.”  She had quite the captive audience as they all listened to her.  “The other is the power of its Thu’um.  This one is nowhere near as powerful as Alduin.  It had to make several passes to cause the destruction that Alduin can do in one.”  She turned to Ralof.  “This monster deliberately made multiple passes on an undefended village to make sure it destroyed everything… everyone.”  Ralof watched as a sadness mixed with rage started to fill her eyes.  “Were there any survivors?  Anyone who could’ve seen which direction it went?”

“There were two survivors that we found…”  Ralof seemed a little hesitant to tell her.  “Two children who just happened to be playing outside the village during the attack.  They were escorted back to Windhelm… we should be able to speak to them there.”

“I saw where it went!”  An elderly human man yelled out as he slowly walked with a crutch towards them.  “I was in the mine when that devil attacked.  He flew off to the east, towards the Orcish Stronghold of Narzulbur.”

They all turned their heads in the direction the old man had mentioned.  Most of them expecting to see smoke or any other sign of a dragon attacking the orcs up on that mountain.  “They wouldn’t fall so easily.”  Ralof mentioned to her.  “They’re a fierce race of warriors.  Even if the dragon destroyed their stronghold, it would’ve had many scars to remind it of its arrogance.”

“That’s the best lead.”  Freyanna turned to Benor and Lydia.  “Let’s go.”

They all mounted their horses when Ralof grabbed the reins of Freyanna’s horse to stop her.  “You’re not going up there with such a small force are you?”  His frightened expression actually made her smile somewhat.  “I don’t see what’s so amusing, we’re going with you.”

“I didn’t think you weren’t.”  Her smile completely floored him.  “Plus, I’ll probably have to save your life again, better to keep you close.”  She knew that there wasn’t any way in Oblivion that she could convince him not to come.  “You should still send a few of your men to Windhelm and inform Jarl Ulfric of what we’re up to here.”

The look on the various Stormcloak soldiers’ faces was priceless.  Not one of them wanted to continue on to Windhelm.  Every single one of them wanted to go hunt this dragon which seemed to bode well in Freyanna’s mind as to the courage of these people.  “I know lads, I know you all want to show this beast what Skyrim’s warriors can do, but someone has to inform the Jarl.”

“I will go sir.”  The frustrated expression on his youngest warrior made Ralof chuckle.  He could tell the youngster wanted to go with them, but knew that being the most junior of the soldiers there actually gave him no choice. 

“You and Inga will head to Windhelm and tell the Jarl where we are.”  He clapped them on their back and could tell they were both disappointed, but they would do what they were ordered.  They immediately mounted their horses and galloped away in the direction of Windhelm.

“If this smaller monster could do this…”  Ralof walked over to Freyanna.  “It could do massive damage, even to our strongest holds.”

“It won’t get that chance.”  Freyanna’s adamantly stern statement seemed to actually calm most of the soldiers there.  “It will be dead before the week is out.”

“Let’s go, we don’t have time to waste.”  Benor was as excited as the rest of the soldiers there.  Lydia looked quite a bit more hesitant to show any enthusiasm as she witnessed the power of these beasts first hand.  She knew from experience that some of them would probably not survive the encounter with the beast. 

They all mounted their horses and made for the Orcish stronghold of Narzulbur at a gallop.

It took three days of hard riding to reach the Orcish settlement.  It was hard to miss as smoke bellowed from the massive fire of its longhouse.  It could be seen for miles and none of them doubted what had happened.  As they got closer they did notice that there was a lot of activity in the stronghold with the Orcs attempting to put out the fires.  The ramparts had been razed to the ground and were still smoldering.  There were orc bodies lying everywhere in various stages of burned and charred, but there was no sign of the dragon.

As they got closer, an intimidating female Orsimer in heavy fur met them with her bow drawn and leveled at Freyanna.  “Hold there!  You’re no Orc or Blood Kin.  State your business.”  She was stern and there was no mistaking her fear at the sight of Freyanna’s force.

Freyanna didn’t want to further the tragedy in front of her as she put her hands up in a show of non-aggression. “We wish only to assist you.”  She offered as she turned to look at her pretty sizeable force of Stormcloaks, many of which had already drawn their weapons… Ralof included.  This caused Freyanna to frown as she motioned for them to put their weapons away.  Ralof sheathed his sword immediately which resulted in all the rest of the Stormcloaks to do the same.  She turned back around and noticed that the Orc woman had lowered her bow.

“We don’t need your help, but…”  She pulled off her fur cap.  “Thank you for the offer.”

Freyanna nodded at the Orc and understood that they wanted to be free from outside influences.  It was much the same for her own people.  “We’re hunting the dragon.  Can you tell us where it went?”

The Orc’s surprise was evident, but it gave way to disbelief.  “It will kill all of you.”  She warned her.  “It almost killed us all.”

“I’ve already killed three of its brethren.”  Freyanna almost arrogantly announced.  “I will kill this one too.”

Again the Orc seemed at a loss for words.  “I don’t believe you.”  She didn’t seem very confident in her statement.

“She’s the Dragonborn.”  Ralof spoke out.  “She’s the only one that can kill them.”

The Orc actually let out a laugh at Ralof’s assertion.  “Her?  Not likely.” 

“I’ll prove it.”  Freyanna looked the Orc woman in the eye and did not falter.  “Let me put out the fire.”

The Orc was now joined by four hulking Orc warriors whom could all give Benor a run for his money in size and strength.  “You’ll leave now!”  One of the warriors yelled with much aggression.

“No, wait!”  The female Orc stopped her brothers from escalating the situation.  She then looked at Freyanna.  “Go ahead.”

They all dismounted.  “Only her!”  One of the warriors yelled.

Lydia and Ralof immediately protested.  “If she goes we go!”  Ralof demanded which resulted in the Orcs drawing their weapons.

“STOP!”  Freyanna ordered.  “I’ll be fine.”  Ralof and Lydia didn’t look happy, but they stopped their protest immediately.

“You have my word.  No harm will come to her.”  The female Orc tried to ease their obvious distrust of her and her people.

“If anything happens to her, I will finish what that dragon started.”  Ralof’s threat wasn’t hollow and the  
Orcs knew it.  They most certainly didn’t need to make the Stormcloaks their enemy. 

“Stop it!  All of you!”  Freyanna yelled at them in her own obvious frustration.  She didn’t want this situation to escalate into bloodshed.  “Nothing is going to happen to me.”  Her eyes were locked on Ralof who grudgingly acknowledged her with a nod.  She quickly made her way past the five Orcs and up to the still burning longhouse.  She stopped in front of it and began directing the Orcs fighting the fire to move away.  They looked at each other and then to a hulking Orc that had to be the chief.  He nodded and waved for all of them to get clear. 

Freyanna took in a lung full of air.  “FO KRAH DIIN!”  The enormous plume of freezing air coming from her immensely powerful shout blanketed the longhouse and immediately put out the fire.  There were still a couple of spots that were smoldering slightly, but she directed the Orcs to continue to pour water onto the various hot spots.  The chieftain looked at her in utter shock and immediately walked up to her.  He was as powerful looking a warrior as she had seen.  She hadn’t much experience with Orsimer, but they seemed more akin to the Nords and Redguards in their love of fighting.

“I am Mauhulakh, Cheiftain of the Narzulbur Stronghold.”  There were battle scars all over the mighty orc’s body.  “Thank you for helping us.  That cowardly beast didn’t have the stomach to continue its fight and face our swords and arrows.”  Mauhulakh looked exhausted, but far from beaten.  He looked like he was ready to fight.

“That beast will die soon enough, you have my word.”  Freyanna looked the Chief in the eye with a stern and determined expression. 

“Allow us to assist you. I can send some of my warriors with you.”  Mauhulakh offered.  Freyanna nodded to him in affirmation. 

They both walked back out to the Orcs and the Stormcloaks at the entrance of the stronghold.  They all stared in disbelief at what they just saw.  “So, where did the monster go?”  The female Orc couldn’t believe it, but this Altmer was telling the truth.

“I want to go with them!”  One of the Orc warriors who had been hostile was now completely convinced that Freyanna was actually going to kill the monster that had killed many of his kin.  “Me too!”  Another one yelled and the statement was followed by numerous others volunteering to go with her.

“THERE!”  One of the Stormcloak soldiers yelled out and pointed to the sky.  They all turned to look in the direction he was pointing and saw the familiar silhouette of a dragon circling above them.

 _And so it shows up to finish its work._ “NIKRIIN!” (Coward) Freyanna yelled towards the beast.  “GRIND ZU’U RUL HI LOS NI FUL!”  (Face me if you are not so)  The ground shook as she spoke to the beast.  She turned to them.  “Take cover, I will bet it doesn’t like to be insulted.”

“What did you say?”  Benor asked her. 

She smiled as she watched the creature fold its wings and go into a dive towards her.  “AIM FOR ITS WINGS!”  She yelled as she stood like a statue with her arms folded in front of her.  Everyone else except for Ralof scattered at its approach.  “RALOF, GO!”  He was hesitant to leave her, but Benor and Lydia gave him no choice as they dragged him away from her.

She turned back to the creature which was almost on top of her.  She could see a multitude of arrows hitting hits wings.  _These Orsimer are excellent marksmen!_ She thought to herself as it looked like it was about to snatch her up in its monstrous claw.  “ALDUIN LOST UTH HIN DINOK!”  (Alduin has ordered your death)  It addressed her as it spread its claws to pick her up.

“TIID KLO UL!”  Time basically stopped for her as she moved out of the slowly moving claw and climbed on top of the leg that was reaching for her.  She noticed a plethora of injuries on the beast’s body and wings.  Its wings were on the verge of failing with the amount of arrows protruding from them.  She could feel the creature’s fear as she jumped on its back and quickly made her way to its neck.  It could do nothing as she unsheathed her two swords and plunged them deeply into the base of its neck.  She stabbed the creature numerous times until her shout’s effect ended.  They buried deep into its neck as she felt the creature begin to take flight.  She hung on to her swords to keep from falling off the back of the creature.  Blood was spurting from its wounds and she had no doubt that it was only a matter of time before it lost consciousness and crashed into the ground.

“DOVAHKIIN!”  The monster yelled as it climbed ever higher into the sky and above the clouds.  “RUL US FIN HI FEN DIR WOTH ZU’U!” (If I am to die, you will die with me) The blood loss finally took its toll on the creature as the powerful beat of its wings just stopped.  They started to fall as the creature’s body went limp.  She desperately pulled her swords out, leaped clear off the dragon and began to free fall alongside the dying dragon.  She could feel its power and memories starting to transfer over to her as she fell.  She looked around and all she could see were mountain tops and clouds as she fell.  She had no idea where this beast had gone in its attempt to kill her.  She lost sight of everything as she fell through the clouds.

 _Sahloknir._ She thought to herself as its name became clear to her and now a part of her.  Her mind started to pick up on several similar memories from the other Dragons.  _Miraak…_ She thought as she cast Ebonyflesh and waited for just the right moment. As she came out of the clouds she noticed that she was falling very close to a mountain and ascertained that she was about to hit its angled slope.  Just before she hit the ground with a speed that would’ve meant certain death, she cast Featherfall which slowed her fall dramatically, not dramatically enough though.  She hit with a loud thud and was knocked unconscious as she tumbled down the side of the mountain.   Pieces of her armor and her weapons just flew off of her as she continued down the mountainside and slid to an unceremonious stop at its base.

 

********************

 

They all watched in horror as the beast flew into the clouds with her on its back.  They were completely out of sight with only the sounds of the roaring dragon to give an inkling of their location.  She was gone and they had no way to help her.  “Mount up!”  Ralof ordered and his soldiers did so immediately.  Benor and Lydia were already on their mounts getting ready to move.

“Wait!”  The female Orc yelled to them.  “I can help you find her.”  They all looked at her.  “I’ve hunted this area all of my life.”

“Take her horse and we’ll follow you.”  Ralof responded with an urgent tone.  She quickly mounted Freyanna’s horse and galloped south down a mostly unused path with a platoon of Stormcloaks, Benor and Lydia close behind her.

They were on the path for less than an hour when they came upon the broken skeletal remains of what was once a mighty dragon.  “I’ve traveled through here many times.”  The Orcish female who finally gave them her name of Yatul mentioned with some puzzlement.  “I’ve never seen this before.”

“That’s the dragon… she killed it.”  Lydia commented with certainty.  “That’s what happens when a dragon truly dies.”

“How do you know this?”  Ralof asked her in a disbelieving tone.  “These bones look quite old and there isn’t a stitch of flesh on them.”

“She helped the Dragonborn kill one near the town of Rorikstead, that’s how she knows.”  Benor jumped in before Lydia could say anything insulting.  She gave him a somewhat peeved glare that told him she didn’t need defending.  That mood ended quite quickly when a couple of the Stormcloak soldiers rode up to her.

“You battled one of these monsters with her?”  The younger looking boy of the pair asked in amazement.  She nodded nonchalantly.

“She could’ve killed it without us, but yes I along with Jenassa, Delphine, and Uthgerd battled one of these beasts and helped slay it.”  She thought about the crunching sound made when the beast took Uthgerd in its jaws and bit down just before it died.  “We lost a good friend that day.”  That memory was still as disturbing now as it was when it happened.

“The bones are worth quite a sum.”  Lydia mentioned as she dismounted to search the area for signs of her Thane.  “We should take as many as we can carry.”

Yatul, still on her horse surveyed the entire snow ridden base of the mountain for any clues as to what might have happened to that incredible elf.  Just when she was about to stop looking she spotted a gleam of golden color in the far distance.  She spurred her horse into a gallop towards the metallic reflection and came upon a gauntlet of Altmer armor with the symbol of the God Akatosh emblazoned on it in pure silver.  “That’s hers.”  Ralof, who wasn’t too far behind her stated as he dismounted and picked up the piece of armor. 

Yatul surveyed the whole area again and noticed a few other armor pieces, two exquisite elven swords, a beautiful golden staff and an Elven bow that could only belong to the Dragonborn.  She even saw the trail of broken branches, turned up soil and snow she left as she fell down the side of the mountain.  She followed the trail to the spot where Freyanna landed, but there was no Freyanna there and the signs were not encouraging.  “Someone picked her up… a very large man or orc in plate armor.”  Yatul followed the trail of footprints until she found where the trail ended and a hooved trail began.  “It’s an enormous war horse.”  She mentioned as she examined the hoof prints.  “They’ve only an hour head start at the most. We should follow before the next snow fall erases the trail.”

They all spurred their horses into a gallop hoping they would catch the larger and presumably slower and heavier horse they were chasing.  They continued to follow the tracks for several hours and the consensus was that they should’ve caught up to the large war horse and warrior by now.  Nightfall was fast approaching and they had no way to follow these tracks at night… and it was starting to snow heavily.  Yatul seemed to be at her wits end, the tracks were clear enough, the broken twigs and brush were obvious, but there was nothing.  “We should be coming up on the road to Shor’s Stone soon.”  She mentioned with an obvious air of frustration.

They made it to the road and as Yatul looked south she spotted an enormous ebony armored figure on a massively powerful looking golden horse.  Ralof and the rest of the group saw him as well.  Lydia immediately spurred her horse into a gallop towards the giant figure of a man.  Benor, Ralof, Yatul and the rest of their cadre immediately followed and as Lydia got closer she yelled out.  “HEY!  STOP!”

The ebony armored warrior turned to face them and they all noticed that Freyanna was not with him.  Ralof drew his sword which caused all of his comrades to do the same.  “Where is she?!”  He demanded.

“She is gone.”  He answered in an incredibly deep voice.  “I wanted to take her to the Imperial Camp south east of here, but she awoke and well...”  Ralof could see that there was some dried blood on his gauntlets.  “I could not stop her from escaping me.  Unlike all of you, she’s worthy of my attention.”

“You’re a bounty hunter?”  Benor asked angrily as he drew his giant sword of a weapon as did the rest of their rather large group.  “You’ll not have her!”

The giant warrior almost seemed to chuckle at them as he drew his own wicked looking ebony sword.  “I don’t wish to harm her.  She’s the only one besides Miraak who can give me what I want, an honorable death so I can go to Sovengarde.”

“You wish to die?  I’m sure I can oblige you with that!”  Benor charged the impossibly large and imposing warrior. 

The warrior stood like a statue with the tip of his sword just touching the ground.  Just before Benor came within striking distance, the Ebony Warrior did something Ralof thought only the Greybeards, Ulfric and the Dragonborn could do.  “FUS RO DAH!”  Benor came flying back towards them and slammed into Lydia and Yatul as they tried to soften his landing.  The trio ended up sprawled on the ground in a tangled mess of bodies as they struggled to stand back up.  “As I said, none of you are worthy enough to face me…”  He paused as if thinking of what to say next.  “Maybe your deaths will bring her to me.”  Ralof and his cohort of Stormcloaks drew their weapons and charged him on horseback.  “ZUN HAAL VIIK!”  The Ebony Warrior seemed to be versed in the ways of the voice as all of them felt the sting of that shout on their hands resulting in their weapons flying out of their grips. 

Ralof quickly called off the charge and they all stopped about twenty feet from what they now knew was a warrior that would probably kill them all.  He dismounted and drew his small back up dagger.  “GO! ALL OF YOU!”  He yelled as he squared off with the Ebony Warrior.  “FIND HER!”  His desperation to find his Elven goddess was palpable and felt by all.  Ralof knew he was committing absolute and certain suicide, but his men followed his orders, turned their mounts around and rode away to the north.  Lydia, Benor and Yatul though, did not listen with Lydia holding her shield up to cover Yatul who had drawn her powerful looking bow.  Benor drew picked up a sword from one of the many now on the ground and joined Ralof.

“Too bad your courage does not match your skill.”  He moved on Ralof with a speed no man that size had any right to possess and struck Ralof in the head with the flat of his sword knocking him unconscious.  Benor charged him again in an attempt to grab a hold of his sword arm so that Yatul could get a couple of shots in before he attacked them.  He blacked out immediately as an ebony gauntlet struck him in the temple also knocking him unconscious.  “Put your weapon away.”  He calmly stated to Yatul and Lydia.  “It wouldn’t be honorable for me to slaughter such brave and selfless people.”

Yatul looked to Lydia who nodded as they both lowered their respective shield and bow.  They both knew this person could kill them all in the blink of an eye.  The Ebony Warrior nodded and sheathed his sword even as he kneeled down and used healing magic on both Ralof and Benor.  They remained unconscious, but they were both completely healed.  “Who is Miraak?”  Lydia had not forgotten that he mentioned someone other than her Thane who could send him to Sovengarde.

The Ebony Warrior found a large stone on the side of the road and sat down.  “A being of incredible power.”  He took his helmet off to reveal an incredibly handsome red haired Redguard with a long red beard.  “A Dragonborn, like your friend.”  Yatul and Lydia stepped closer and began to administer to Benor and Ralof.  “At first I thought your friend as unworthy, but after seeing her kill Sahloknir and surviving a fall that would’ve killed even me, I changed my mind.”

Lydia bristled somewhat at the mention of her Thane, but remained calm.  “What did you do to her?”

“She was unconscious when I found her.”  Ralof and Benor both grumbled as they awoke.  “She awoke while I had made camp near the road.”  He pointed to an area just north of where they were and Yatul nodded.  “She healed herself and immediately summoned two bound swords.”  He smiled at the thought of this powerful Elven Battlemage squaring off to do battle with him.  “I explained to her that I could not do battle with her in such a decrepit condition.”  He chuckled to himself.  “The puzzlement on her face was priceless.”  His face then got serious as he looked at them all.  “I know she used a Thu’um I’m not familiar with and was gone in an instant… I don’t even know what direction she went.”

Yatul had gone back to the makeshift camp the Ebony Warrior pointed to and examined everything.  Lydia, Benor and Ralof continued to speak to the Ebony skinned giant.  “Why do you wish to go to Sovengarde?”  Lydia asked him.

“I’ve battled everything and everyone there is and now there is nothing left.  I am ready to go to Sovengarde.”  He explained as he took out a bottle of wine from his saddlebag and took a long pull of it.  “I was about to try my hand at Dragon slaying, but it seems that your friend got to Sahloknir before I did.”  He offered the bottle to Lydia who took it graciously and took a light sip before passing it back.  He waved her off and pointed to Benor and Ralof in an offer of drink. 

“How do you know the dragon’s name?”  Benor asked him.  “The Dragonborn only learns their names after she destroys them.”

“There was another… a great black beast whose name is Alduin.”  He explained.  “That one called him Sahloknir after it raised him from the dead.”

“You saw Alduin… the World Eater!”  Lydia was completely floored.

“I challenged them both.”  They could all see that he was disappointed.  “The black one ignored me and ordered Sahloknir to kill the Dragonborn.  After it flew off, it almost looked like Sahloknir would take up the challenge but it seemed to know I’m not Dragonborn and it also flew off… towards Kynesgrove.”  There was a visible sadness as he spoke now.  “I’ve never been beaten in battle… never even remotely close to being beaten, but I could do nothing to stop Sahloknir from killing all those people.”  Ralof took a sip of the wine and passed it to Benor.  The Ebony Warrior looked like he wanted to change the subject.  “I’ve heard the stories of Freyanna Elsonire when she fought my people in Hammerfell.  I’d never imagined I would get a chance to do battle with her…”  He paused as he thought of how easily she escaped him.  “She’s the most impressive combatant I’ve ever seen.”

“So you’re looking for an honorable death.”  Ralof stated and the Ebony Warrior nodded.  “If you travel with us, you’ll most likely find it.”

“No, my desire to fight the most gifted combatants and dangerous creatures in all of Tamriel has led me all over the continent.”  He shook his head.  “When you find her, tell her.”  He handed Ralof a map of the Rift with an X highlighting a small flat area on a mountainside just north of Riften.  “I will meet her there, when she is ready to face me.”

“You’ll never get to Sovengarde like that.”  Lydia stated with some confidence.  “The heroes of Sovengarde died for much more than the silly and selfish curiosity of revealing which warrior is best.  They died for great causes… even terrible causes, but there are none who have entered for the reason you think is honorable.”  She could tell that the mighty warrior was listening.  “Fighting and killing the World Eater would get you into Sovnegarde… even if you didn’t die in the battle, you’d be worthy once you finally did pass.”

“She’s right lad.  Dying in battle for battle’s sake might not get you what you want.”  Ralof added as he picked up his sword and Benor’s.  “And besides, she will never fight you for that reason… let alone kill you for it.”

The ebon giant ran his eyes over this group of courageous people and could see that they felt their words were the truth.  Datul, by the looks of her posture, had found what direction the Dragonborn had gone and was only waiting for them to give her the okay to reveal the direction.  If he agreed to join them, they would most certainly take him to his objective.  He turned to all of them once again.  “I’ll not kill anyone for your war.”  He was looking directly at Ralof.  “I will only fight and kill to destroy the World Eater, his followers, and all those who stand in the way of that end.”

Benor and Lydia smiled together.  “Welcome aboard lad, I believe we’re going to avoid a lot of battle just by your presence among us.”  Benor put out his hand which the ebon giant took in a crushingly firm grip. 

“Ebonarm, Reymon Ebonarm.”  The powerful Redguard introduced himself.

Datul joined them and sat.  “My chief would relish battling you.”  Lydia handed her the wine bottle and she took a good long pull.  She then looked over to Ralof.  “She seems to be headed west from here.  She might be going back to Kynesgrove.”

“She shouldn’t be able to outrun our horses, so let’s go.”  Benor ascertained.

Ralof and Lydia nodded as they immediately mounted their horses, followed closely behind by Datul, Benor, and their new gigantic ally.

 

******************************

 

Kynesgrove

 

The town was so eerily silent now that she was there by herself.  She walked through the destroyed mining village and sat on the remnants of a destroyed and burned out forge. Freyanna searched her memories and started to piece together the many new locations and entities now etched into her mind.  _They were afraid of Miraak.  The Dragons and their priests destroyed his temple on Solstheim in a titanic battle.  They obviously didn’t succeed in killing him.  Why, instead of seeking an ally against his blood enemies he tries to kill me?_ She was deep in thought as her mind took her to a location she’d never been.  Images of a ruined temple on top of a mountain, memories started to pour into her mind.  Dragons and their human allies attacked and razed the mighty temple to the ground.   _Miraak rebelled against them, controlled them!_   She couldn’t understand one of Miraak’s shouts, but it had the effect of turning the dragons against one another.  If not for the Dragon priest Vahlok’s skill in battle, Miraak would’ve succeeded in destroying much of the dragons warring against him.  _Why didn’t they kill him?  Why was Vahlok tasked with guarding against his return?_ She took a deep breath and let it out in a huff.  _He escaped somehow… is in hiding?  Where?_

 _He’s acquired enough influence from where ever he is to have followers do his bidding.  Why does he want to kill me?_ The question continued to run through her mind.  _Does he wish to be the only one?  He must perceive me as a threat, no one would go through the trouble of sending assassins if they didn’t deem the threat worthwhile._ “LAS YAH NIR!”  She shouted and took comfort that only squirrels and other small animals were within immediate area.  That and they seemed to be calmly going about their business. 

She kneeled down and began to meditate on that unknown word she heard from Sahloknir’s memory.  _GOL HAH DOV… Earth, Mind, Dragon… What is your secret?_ She thought of the words and though she did understand their literal meaning, she did not understand their meaning as Miraak obviously did, she did not understand the shout’s true meaning.  She had to find out how to acquire this powerful shout, it was the perfect weapon against which the Dragons would have absolutely no defense.  It meant that she could finally find out why they waged this war with mortals and either compel them to parlay, surrender, or be destroyed. 

Her mind quickly adjusted back to her current situation as she felt the rumble of riders getting closer.  Quickly getting to her feet, she ran into the ruins of a destroyed house and hid behind the pile of rubble.  She instinctively reached for her swords only to find her scabbards empty.  _Damn it!_ That fall cost her a lot in weapons, armor and supplies.  She then realized that her shouts could wipe out an entire company of soldiers if she really wanted to be destructive.  Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that.  She waited for a few seconds more and watched as a troop of stormcloaks entered the destroyed village.  She recognized them immediately as Ralof’s men, but noticed that Ralof wasn’t with them, neither were her own friends.   She stepped out of the rubble to stop them from galloping past her.  “DRAGONBORN!  You’re safe!”  The lead rider stopped immediately as he yelled quite excitedly.  The rest of the platoon halted just as quickly.  “Are you up for battle?”

It was a strange question considering how disheveled and unprepared she must look to them.  “I am, why?”  She knew that she could fight as well without weapons as she could with them.

“Ralof and your friends are battling a giant ebony armored man, please we need to ride quickly.”  Her stomach began to sink as she thought of Ralof, Benor, and Lydia fighting that formidable warrior.  “Here, take my horse.  I’ll ride with one of the others.”  She didn’t hesitate for a second as she leaped on top of his steed and spurred it into a swift gallop from the way they had come.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the group of warriors calmly riding towards them.  The scene in front of her was dominated by that hugely powerful looking monster of a warrior on his enormous golden steed.  She rode at a trot directly for the Ebony Warrior with a look of complete puzzlement.  “FREYANNA!”  Lydia, Benor and Ralof all yelled at the same time.  It actually made her smile, but her eyes were intently on the giant among them who was now dismounting his steed.  He drew his ebony sword and stood with the tip of the sword touching the cobblestone path.

“I could’ve killed all of them.”  The giant stated in a very deep baritone voice. 

“What are you doing?”  Datul could feel the betrayal.  He’d used them to track her down knowing that they would eventually find her.

“Step away from him… all of you!”  She was completely in battlereave mode.

“So all the talk of fighting the World Eater was for nothing.”  Benor looked quite disappointed.  “Just know, traitors do not go to Sovengarde.”  Lydia was already next to her Thane and handing over much of her lost gear.

“I’ll give you some time to get ready.”  She watched as Freyanna took possession of an ornate golden staff and an Elven sword.  She left the rest of her armor on the ground.

“He knows some shouts and I think his armor is infused with magic.”  Lydia explained with a whisper in her ear.  “He’s deceptively fast and extremely powerful… be careful.”

Ralof wasn’t having any of it as he again drew his own sword and signaled his men to dismount and draw their own weapons, half of them being bows.  “I’ll not let you lay one finger on her.”

“I don’t need you defending me!”  Freyanna yelled at him a little more angrily than she meant.  “Please, Ralof… Have faith that I can win this contest, I’ve been fighting for more than 40 years.”  Her anger turned into an almost pitiful plea.  Ralof could see that she was set on fighting him and a part of him loved to see her work her artistry.

They all started to back away from the duo as they faced each other.  No cover, no hiding, it was all out in the open.  “Ready?”  The Ebony Warrior asked.

She didn’t even answer as she, without warning let loose with a brilliant ray of light from her Staff of Magnus.  It struck the ebony giant dead center on his chest plate and effectively sucked him dry of all his magicka. 

“YES!”  The giant screamed out enthusiastically.  “ZUN HAAL VIIK!”  His disarm shout immediately sent her staff and sword flying.  She quickly cast a pair of frozen ice spears which shattered on the now charging man’s armor.  He was as fast as they had said and was on top of her almost instantly which forced her to quickly leap to the side in order to avoid a killing blow from that wicked looking blade. 

She summoned a pair of bound swords just in time to parry another surprisingly swift back stroke from the giant.  The giant hit with such power that his blade managed to strike her left shoulder and caused a blood to start pouring out of the wound.  She instantly rolled back, but the warrior didn’t let up as he was in the middle of a down stroke thinking that he could finish her.  This time she used his aggressiveness against him and stepped to the side and behind him.  She swung her bound blade and struck deeply into the back of his unprotected knee.  He completely lost his balance and fell forward with blood coming from his now injured joint.  “You’re magnificent!”  He exclaimed as he slowly stood up expecting her to finish him.  She didn’t and he healed himself with the small amount of recovered magicka.

“You’re no match for me.”  She healed herself as well and picked up her twin Elven Blades.  “I don’t want to kill you.”  She was almost pleading with him.

“I’m sorry, but this is what I do.”  Again, his speed was astounding, but this time she was more than ready for him.  She caught his sword in a cross parry with both of her swords catching his one above her head.  They were face to face as the giant’s sword creeped ever closer to its mark with now both of his hands pushing down. 

 _For such a great warrior, you’re a fool.  You should’ve pushed me away with that free hand, or even tried to strike me._ “YOL TOOR SHUL!”  The fire poured from her shout in a white hot and blinding stream.  At such a close distance, it was completely absorbed by the giant’s ebony armor which caused the entirety of it to glow a red hot color.  The smell burning flesh started to permeate the air around the Ebony Warrior as he staggered backwards in surprised anguish.  She calmly approached him as he had dropped his sword and was trying desperately to take off his burning helmut.  She flared her swords and then struck instantly into the still white hot glowing chest plate.  The swords pierced all the way through and deep into the chest of the mighty warrior.  He immediately fell to his knees and stopped trying to remove his helmut.

“Finally…”  He whispered weakly as he slowly started to lose consciousness.  Freyanna’s mind was clouded by her battle fury as she pulled the swords from the giant’s chest and buried them again, killing him instantly.  The giant fell in a sizzling and smoking heap at her feet.

Ralof couldn’t believe his eyes and by the look on the faces of his comrades, neither could they.  She made such short work of that monstrous warrior… _he didn’t stand a chance._ He thought to himself.

Datul had never seen such an incredible display of martial and magical skill in her entire life.  “Take the horse.”  Freyanna ordered with obvious frustration.  She looked over to Ralof who still could not speak after what he just saw.  “Damn Redguards, Nords, Orcs are all the fucking same!”

Benor and Lydia looked sadly on the corpse of the fallen giant.  “He never agreed to join us.”  Lydia mentioned.  “He used us to get to you…”  A feeling of shame started to creep up Lydia’s spine.  “I’m sorry my Thane…”

“It’s alright Lydia.”  Freyanna patted her shoulder as she looked at the corpse herself.  “He could’ve been a great and important ally, but his personal goal was all consuming for him…”  She shook her head.  “Such a fool, Miraak would’ve destroyed him just as easily if not more so.”

“Miraak?”  Benor asked.

“I saw him through Sahloknir’s memories... it was there.”  She answered.  “He’s another dragonborn, well not like me… he was a dragon priest that did battle with the dragons and was defeated…”  She looked at Ralof who was now standing amongst her closest friends.  “I saw him controlling dragons… making them kill each other.”  She tried to think, but couldn’t understand how he still lived.  “He’s alive somehow, trapped somewhere… I think Solstheim, and somehow he’s ordered his followers to kill me.”  She started to don the rest of her pretty beat up armor.  “They were deathly afraid of him.”  She picked up the Staff of Magnus and looked at it lovingly and then looked over to her friends.  “The four… they feared me in the end.  If Miraak wishes to make me an enemy, then he will join them in Oblivion.”  She shouldered her staff and approached the giant golden horse.  She rubbed its head and it seemed to understand that she would be its new companion, accepting that she was a worthy successor to his former master.  She jumped up onto it like she was born to ride him. 

“He suits you lass.”  Benor mentioned as he looked at her.

“He does.”  Ralof added.  He walked over to the Ebony Warrior and examined the armor which was still smoking, but no longer glowing.  “You cooked him in his armor.”

“I wish it could’ve been different.”  She sounded somewhat sad.  “We should probably bury him in accordance to his wishes.”

“I think not!”  Lydia was still stinging at the Ebony Warrior’s immediate betrayal.  “He deceived us to get to you.”

Freyanna gently smiled at her friend and housecarl.  “Deception is just a tool of war.  He succeeded in his quest to find a good death.”

In the end, they buried the giant Redguard with all of his gear with Ralof making sure the grave was a proper depth and marked. _Here lies the Ebony Warrior, Reymon Ebonarm.  He searched for a good death.  On this spot, he found it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Clarifications
> 
> There are very few details on who rules the Aldmeri Dominion of the 4th era. Queen Ayrenn II is my creation and I named her after the founder of the first Aldmeri Dominion. Her ruling council consists of Kinlords and Kinladies much like the feudal lords of medieval times. It is totally something I made up, but I tried to stay within the confines of what I thought would be feasible within the Elder Scrolls universe. 
> 
> Reymon Ebonarm is not an original name as I got it from Wiki. The premise of the Ebony Warrior always bothered me with his selfish motivation of self-aggrandizement. He was willing to kill the only hope for the whole world just so he could go to Sovengarde. Fuck him, pardon my French. 
> 
> The Staff of Magnus should’ve been a weapon of enormous power, but it was totally under-powered in the game. This is only my opinion of course, so I made it quite a bit more potent in my story.
> 
> Again thank all of you for reading my little fic. Comments are always welcome.


	7. The Path is Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyanna goes to Windhelm, Delphine and the others head for Skyhaven.

Windhelm

 

_It seems that fate has forced another Elsonire upon me._ Ulfric pondered the thought in silence as he waited for Galmar to finish reviewing his plan to attack the Imperial position at Fort Neugrad southeast of Helgen.  The images of the powerful Elven maiden killing the Imperial Headsman and Captain ran through his mind.  _Dragonborn?  The Gods most certainly have a sense of humor._ He chuckled to himself, but Galmar caught it.  “What’s so funny?”  Galmar stood up and turned towards his Jarl. 

“Alduin has returned and an Elsonire is the Dragonborn…”  Galmar’s ears actually perked at the name. 

“Elsonire?  As in **the** Elsonire?”  Galmar knew Naarifin’s Elite was one of if not the best fighting unit in the Dominion and its commander was a quiet legend amongst both Imperial and Nordic units.  Ulfric nodded.  “Commander Talania Elsonire is the Dragonborn?!”  Galmar’s horror was Ulfric’s entertainment as he chuckled at his close friend’s reaction.

“No, it’s her daughter… Freyanna Elsonire.”  Ulfric could see that even though Galmar calmed at the news, he still couldn’t believe that a High Elf was the Dragonborn.  “Like her mother, she’s a formidable and deadly spell sword.”  Galmar was now listening intently to his Jarl.  “She saved my life in Helgen… granted I don’t think she did it on purpose, but that dog Tullius would’ve killed me if not for the World Eater, and that monster would’ve also killed me and Ralof if not for her.”  He looked into Galmar’s steel blue eyes.

“A High Elf... Dragonborn…”  Galmar stayed serious as he spoke.  “By the accounts our men have told, she’s no friend of the Thalmor… or the Imperials for that matter.”

 “She’s made quite the impression on a lot of the men… me included.”  Ulfric’s voice betrayed his obvious admiration for the Dragonborn.  Galmar had a somewhat puzzled expression.  “I know… it’s strange that a pointy eared devil…”  He tried to explain why he would speak of her in such a favorable manner.  His usual suspicious nature in regards to the Altmer was not present when he spoke of this younger Elsonire.  “I can’t believe she destroyed the Thalmor mission.”

“She could still be a diabolical ruse by the Thalmor or maybe the Empire to undermine our own movement.”  Galmar stated.  “Being Dragonborn lends more credibility to her own cause.”

“Yes… It’s quite puzzling that Elenwen wasn’t among the dead and is even now rebuilding the Thalmor mission in Solitude.”  _Why didn’t she kill that bitch?_ That was a question that he couldn’t answer.  It was pretty obvious at Helgen that the Dragonborn knew her even as the ambassador pretended not to.  _Betrayal is a great motivator._  

“She’s here.”  Jorleif announced as he entered the hall.  “Ralof and his platoon are escorting her small band outside the gates as we speak.”  Galmar nodded in acknowledgement.

“Have my personal guards escort her and only her into the palace.”  Ulfric ordered.

“They’re already waiting for her at the City gates.”  Jorleif informed him.  “What about the rest of her band?”

“They can enter the city, but only she can have an audience with me.”  Ulfric responded as Jorleif nodded and took his leave.  Galmar watched Jorleif as he left.

“What are you thinking?”  He asked Ulfric.

“I’m just going to have a conversation with the Dragonborn.”  Ulfric was being a little evasive, Galmar wondered why.

“Just a conversation?”  Ulfric could tell his housecarl was a little concerned.

“Don’t worry, If she’s like her mother, there shouldn’t be an issue.”  Galmar’s surprised look was obvious. 

“Her mother?”  Ulfric could see Galmar’s expression change from its usual stoicism to one of genuine surprise.  “You knew Commander Elsonire?”  Galmar asked with barely veiled curiosity.

“I met her… she was… an honorable lass.”  Ulfric was not about to elaborate much on this particular subject in his past, especially because of what transpired during the days of his capture.  Galmar knew he’d been captured was a prisoner of the Thalmor, but he never knew what transpired during his time as a captive.  “She had no taste for politics… she was a true warrior and I actually respected her.”

“How do you…”  Galmar began to ask him.

“She’s the one who captured me, during the war.”  He answered and now Galmar understood.  “I would’ve rather died, but she stopped me… she wasn’t like the other Thalmor.”  He started to think on those difficult days.  “She tried to warn me about that bitch, Elenwen.”

“How did she…”  Galmar wanted to know more.

“For another time, it’s quite the story.”  Ulfric had no intention of retelling that painful memory as Jorleif entered the Palace and waited for him to give the go ahead to let the Dragonborn enter.

Ulfric nodded and Jorleif gave the signal for the guards to open both gates.  Ralof led the procession into the throne room with the intimidating looking Altmer close behind him.  Freyanna entered confidently and her appearance didn’t disappoint.  With his two most powerful warriors flanking the tall and formidable looking Altmer between them, they made their way towards the throne.  Her elven armor shined like golden glass… she was magnificent.  Even Galmar, who seemed to always keep things grounded, couldn’t hide his awed expression at the sight of such an impressive looking figure. 

She stopped just short, in obvious deference to Ralof who greeted his Jarl with much affection.  “My Jarl.”  He nodded towards Ulfric who smiled at his strong and capable warrior.

“It’s good to see you lad!”  Ulfric stood up, walked down to Ralof, and took a hold of both his arms in a show of affection he didn’t display often.  “I thought we lost you at Helgen and then there were reports out of Riften.”

“We beat those filthy Imperials back at the Treva Bridge.”  Ralof addressed his Jarl and then turned to look at Freyanna.  “An Imperial arrow would’ve taken me if it wasn’t for our friend here.”

Freyanna waited in silence as both Ulfric and Ralof locked eyes with her.  She’d learned much in her life about courtroom etiquette.  She knew that everyone there was watching her every move and that anything she did now would reflect not only on her, but Ralof as well.  A smile slowly creeped onto her face as she pulled off her helmet.  “It’s good to see you again, Jarl Ulfric.”  She greeted him with a slight bow to show respect for his title.

“You’ve been busy.”  He smiled at her.  “I hear the Dragon in Kynesgrove is no more.”

“Sahloknir was a coward… just like the others.”  Her expression was serious and reflective as her eyes never left his.  “Alduin will feel my wrath when all is said and done… none of his brothers and sisters will stop me.”  He was quite taken aback by her incredibly determined demeanor.

As he looked at her, he could see the resemblance to her mother.  She was actually a bit taller and her body was more akin to an Orcish warrior maiden than the usually waif-like Altmer.  “I can see why my men are in awe of you.”  He motioned for her to walk with him.  “Come, we have much to discuss… you too Ralof.”

She joined Ralof, Ulfric, and Galmar as they all walked back to the war room.  Normally, she would’ve been somewhat uncomfortable at meeting these people of power without her own backup, but ever since she felt the power of the Dragonborn, she felt that she could handle anything. She had to convince Lydia and Benor that she would be okay meeting Ulfric without them.  Neither Lydia or Benor trusted Ulfric and most of his men with the sole exception of Ralof.  It took a lot of convincing on her part and it was only when Ralof promised them that no harm would come to her did they relent.

Freyanna followed both Galmar and Ulfric into the war room with Ralof bringing up the rear.  They made their way into the room and once inside Ulfric turned to face her.  “So you’re the Dragonborn.”  He stated.  “I can’t say that I’m glad an Elsonire carries the gift, but if you’re anything like your mother…”  Her surprised expression to the comment was priceless.

“What do you know about my mother?”  Her question sounded almost angry yet fearful.

“I met her.”  The shock on her face was clearly evident now for all to see.  “Unlike most of your brethren, she carried herself with honor.” 

“You knew Commander Elsonire?”  Even Ralof sounded shocked at the revelation.

“It was her forces that captured my scout unit during the war… but enough about that.”  He wasn’t about to elaborate any more than he had to.  “I need to know about your intentions in Skyrim.” 

Freyanna seemed to still be in a state of disbelief.  To think that the Jarl of Windhelm actually had met her mother during the last days of her life was too incredible to just push aside in her mind.  “I…”  She stuttered a little as she tried to formulate an answer until she finally shook the surprise out of her head.  “I’m going to destroy the ‘World Eater’ and all those that follow him.”  Both Galmar and Ulfric were completely in awe of the statement.  It was so matter of fact that it bordered on arrogance.  This formidable High Elven spellsword left no doubt about her determination.  “I am also going to make the Thalmor and Empire pay for betraying me.”  That last statement brought both a smile and caution to both Galmar and Ulfric.  The fact that she had been on the side of the Empire and Dominion was troubling and even though they tried to kill her, would she listen to them if they tried to reconcile?

“So, you were a Justiciar with the Thalmor before the events in Helgen?”  Galmar asked with some disgust.  She nodded silently in what amounted to an almost shame filled posture.  “What’s to say you don’t return to their fold if they offered you rank and power?”

Ralof didn’t like Galmar’s tone, but he had a legitimate concern and couldn’t fault him for asking.  When Ralof looked over to Freyanna he could see the sadness building in her expression.  “I’ll never go back…”  She mentioned somewhat mouse-like.  “I’ve too much to lose.”  Her eyes were squarely on Ralof as she stated her intentions.  “Besides, Helgen was not the first time the Dominion has tried to kill me.”  She then turned her attention to both Galmar and Ulfric.  “I didn’t come here to join your movement, but the enemy of my enemy is my friend, don’t you agree?”

Galmar actually smirked and Ulfric nodded in affirmation.  Ulfric couldn’t help but wonder just how powerful she was.  Her Thu’um had to be quite formidable to destroy the Thalmor Embassy and slay what had to be at least two dragons that he knew of.  “I do and with that in mind I propose that we set up an alliance between us.”  Ulfric sounded quite confident, but Galmar did not look convinced.

“Are you sure about this?”  Galmar didn’t like it and was very obvious.  “She probably had a hand in killing many of our brothers and sisters enforcing that treacherous White-Gold Concordat!”

“I don’t deny that I’ve done terrible things in the Dominion’s name, but I’m through following.”  She spoke directly to Galmar.  “I don’t care if you agree to assist me or not, I’m here to tell you that I will destroy the Thalmor and Empire in Skyrim regardless.  It’s my home now too.”  Galmar couldn’t help being impressed with this Elven female.  There wasn’t a stitch of the usual platitudes and word games that he associated with their kind.  She was direct and didn’t mince her intentions.

Ulfric understood her passion as he’d seen that attitude on both sides during the war.  “Fair enough and I’m not complaining about what you’re doing, but…” 

“You don’t want a rival movement sprouting up and stealing your thunder.”  She finished his sentence and thought quite seamlessly.  “Well, if you consider the rebirth of the Blades a movement, then it’s already too late.”

“Then you should understand my dilemma.”  Ulfric wasn’t about to lose his position as the champion of Talos and Skyrim to anyone… even if it meant making her his enemy.  “If you swear fealty to me, I’ll not only allow you to operate freely, I’ll support your every move.”

“You’d trust the word of a pointy eared bitch?”  Galmar didn’t hold back his feelings on the subject.  He and Ulfric shared too much history for him to show a false front.  “She’s from the same stock that killed more of our brethren than even the Talos forsaken Empire.”

“YOU’LL NOT TALK ABOUT HER LIKE SHE’S SOME COMMON TAVERN WHORE!”  Ralof not only spoke up, he was seething with anger at the second in command of the Stormcloak movement.  “SHE SAVED JARL ULFRIC AND ME FROM CERTAIN DEATH!”  His passion in her defense was completely genuine and Freyanna couldn’t help but feel the most curious sensation.  “HELGEN, THE THALMOR EMBASSY, THE KYNESGROVE DRAGON…”  He continued to lambast Galmar who seemed to be in complete shock at Ralof’s outburst.   To Freyanna, Ralof was now the absolutely most attractive person alive.  “WITH THE EXCEPTION OF JARL ULFRIC, SHE’S DONE MORE FOR OUR MOVEMENT THAN ALL OF US COMBINED!” 

“YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH…”  Galmar started to draw his sword when Ulfric put a stop to all of it. 

“STOP!  DAMN IT!”  Ulfric switched his glare between both Ralof and Galmar.  He also didn’t fail to notice that Freyanna was also ready to fight with her hand already waiting to draw her own blade.  “He’s right my friend.  She’s done nothing to merit your skepticism and she’s also killed more of her own kind than we have, even during the war.”

“The more reason to be suspicious of her… how can we count on her loyalty if she betrays her own so easily?”  Galmar didn’t back down and his glare at Ralof was as angry as Ulfric had ever seen of his friend.  Be it as it may, he knew that Galmar was just watching out for boy.  “She’s probably killed just as many of our brothers and sisters as her own…”

She didn’t let him continue.  “Easy?  You think it was easy for me to forsake my native home?”  Freyanna’s glare at Galmar was as cold as it could be.  “My own tried to kill me, the Empire tried to kill me… you’ll have nothing to worry about from me...”  She paused to make sure Galmar was paying attention.  “if you don’t repeat their mistake.”  She continued to glare at Galmar.  “How’s that for some fucking clarity?”  The rhetorical question was obviously directed at Galmar and he was left quite speechless.  He didn’t know her, but putting himself in her place, how would he react to Ulfric trying to kill him?  The sickening feeling he got just at the thought of it actually calmed him down quite a bit and he let out a slight huff.

Galmar nodded silently in acknowledgement of her difficult situation, but he was still angry at Ralof’s outburst.  He’d address the lad’s insubordination and straighten him out. 

“So it’s settled?”  He looked over to her as she listened.  “You’ll swear fealty and we will assist you with your mission as much as we can.”  Ulfric nodded towards his friend who quietly listened.  “You though, must also declare yourself our ally to all… everyone will know that the Dragonborn is a friend of the Stormcloaks.”

Freyanna was now in a difficult place.  Should she accept the Stormcloaks as allies and alienate a good sized portion of Skryrim’s people?  Should she refuse and possibly add the Stormcloaks to the list of enemies she’d have to deal with?  “Fealty is a very dangerous thing Jarl Ulfric… my homeland had it and they betrayed me…”  Her eyes were locked squarely on Ulfric’s.  “I will swear fealty to the people of Skyrim against the Dragons, Thalmor, and Empire.  I just may join you and the Stormcloak movement after I take care of Alduin, not before.”

“Without you owing allegiance to me, I cannot help you.”  Ulfric was quite adamant on the issue. 

“So saving your life, the lives of your people, killing Sahloknir, killing my own… means nothing?”  She wanted to make sure that they understood what they were going to just let go of.  “I will continue to do so… even without your assistance.”  She turned and started for the door.

He couldn’t let her leave like this.  She was too powerful to be left on her own.  “Then a promise…”  Ulfric asserted and Freyanna turned to listen.  “You and your Blades must assist my people when encountered and we will do the same.”  He read from her speech and body language that her word meant much and that she would keep it.  “We will claim you and your movement as our own and you will not do anything that puts our claim to question.”  He could see her becoming uncomfortable with the terms of his agreement to assist, but he could also see that she was seriously thinking about it.  “I will also personally bestow on you the title of Thane of Windhelm as your reward for killing that beast and saving my men.  You and yours will always be welcomed in any area we control.”

It was an extremely powerful offer.  Her eyes conveyed the conflict within her to not become a pawn in this war, but she couldn’t deny that being a Thane for two of the most powerful leaders in Skyrim made her much more legitimate and a little more protected from your run of the mill bounty hunter.  It would make recruiting people that much easier, but it would also open her up to the politics and all of the shit that went along with it.  She looked into Ulfric’s eyes knowing that he had been an agent for the Thalmor in the past.  Elenwen’s dossier had said so and it was a piece of information that she could hold onto as insurance should Ulfric decide she was more trouble than she was worth.  “I accept those terms.  I’ll help your people whenever I can, but you need to understand that the ‘World Eater’ and his kin are my top priority.”

“To that end, I offer a squad of my men and Calder as your personal Housecarl.”  Ulfric continued with the generosity.  “They will all be sworn to obey and protect you and all that is yours.”

“If you have the coin, I can make sure Hjerim is available for you to purchase as a place where you can come home to.”  She was about to protest as it seemed a bit much, but Ulfric continued.  “Before you refuse, listen to me.”  She quietly nodded for him to continue.  “I want you to know that we will not turn on you the way the Thalmor and Empire did.  If you are with us, then we are with you and your enemies are now ours as well.  We will fight them with the same ferocity and determination as we do ours.” 

She pondered the generous offer and decided that it was good to belong.  She didn’t know how Lydia and Delphine would take it, but she wasn’t about to pass up having the Stormcloaks siding with her as their objectives lined up quite well with her own.  “How about I trade you the skull of Sahloknir to hang over the main gate and you trade me the house?”  She could see that Galmar liked the idea.

“With all of its teeth intact?”  He asked her.

“Horns and teeth.”  She responded.  “All of it.”

“Deal.”  Ulfric put out his hand and she took it.  “You’ll have me at your back when you need me.”

“You’ll have me at yours as well.”  She responded thinking that she now had a formidable ally in her multiple fights.  She’d still have to look out for those in the movement whose beliefs told them she was a pointy eared interloper, but that was something she could handle.  She put her hand out to Galmar who reluctantly took it.  Ralof patted her shoulder in a congratulatory manner.  She smiled softly at her favorite person and wished she could show him how much he meant to her right there, but sadly she’d have to wait for the right opportunity.

“So let’s gather in my hall tomorrow for a celebratory meal, your friends included.”  Ulfric motioned to the door.  “You are welcomed to anything Windhelm can provide.”  Freyanna led the procession out of the war room. 

“Thank you Jarl Ulfric.”  Freyanna sounded genuinely gracious as she turned to Galmar.  “And you as well, General Galmar.”  Galmar nodded, but she could tell that he was still skeptical.  It was obvious that Galmar wore his emotions on his sleeve and would be difficult to convince, but she also knew that as friendly as Ulfric was, he also had an agenda in recruiting her.  She’d be a fool if she thought otherwise.

“Ralof, I wish to speak to you in private.”  Galmar addressed him in a way that made Freyanna’s hair stand on end.  He motioned for him to join him in the Steward’s chamber.

 “Yes, General Galmar.”  Ralof’s dutiful response only further deepened her concern for him which she desperately tried to hide.  She watched them as they disappeared into the Steward’s chamber and closed the door behind them.  _I’ll destroy this entire city if he hurts him._ The thought crept into her mind quite unexpectedly and disturbingly so.

She deftly cast a detect life spell and could see Galmar laying into Ralof.  _A verbal whooping is okay._ She felt a little guilty for him having to take the verbal lashing by his superior, but she also understood it.  She’d done the lashing in the past and it was never pleasant.  Watching Galmar finally put his hand on Ralof’s shoulder told her that he respected him and only wished for him to be more disciplined when it came to the chain of command.  It was obvious that Ralof was going to be okay and that was all she wanted.  He’d probably make a joke about it to her and make her feel even worse.  He really was someone special, especially to her.

Feeling that Ralof would be fine, she made her way outside and met with Benor and Lydia.  She explained the terms of her new alliance with the Stormcloacks and even though they both protested, they stated that they would follow her regardless.  She knew they were looking out for her and they didn’t trust the Stormcloak movement. 

“You shouldn’t trust them.”  Lydia stated with quite a bit of determined grit.

“I don’t.”  Freyanna smiled at her two big Nordic friends.  “I trust very few and you two are among them… that’s it.”  She turned back towards the main hall gates and watched as Ralof exited… sporting a beautiful smile meant only for her.  _Damn him… he’s so charming._ “And him.”

“You could’ve pinched me or smacked my head at least.”  Ralof was in a good mood despite the display of faux protest.  “Did you enjoy my little show?”

Freyanna couldn’t help it.  She sported a huge grin as well.  “Immensely!”  Going off on one’s superior was always brave and Ralof had shown his courage once again.

“You don’t think I over did it?  Do you?”  He continued to joke and she caught a giggle inside her throat and tried in vain to disguise it as a cough.  They all smiled as they loitered in front of the main hall.  “I’ve been promoted to Captain.”  Ralof announced with quite a bit of pride.  “I’ve you to thank for that.”

“I don’t think I had anything to do with that.”  She retorted.

“Maybe not, but I’d be feed for the vermin if it wasn’t for you.”  He was so jovial and nonchalant with his speech, but those words weren’t funny to her.  He was extremely important to her and that wasn’t something for him to joke about.

Lydia and Benor could see her mood change immediately.  “You really should quit while you’re ahead.”  Lydia actually smiled as she mentioned to him.  Ralof noticed the mood change as well and all of sudden felt quite a bit uncomfortable.

_She’s really upset at me?_ Ralof thought to himself as Freyanna started to walk down the steps towards Candlehearth Hall.  Benor clapped his shoulder and smiled.

“If her almost dying for you doesn’t make you understand, I’ll put it to you so simple that even a troll could understand it.”  Lydia continued to berate him as they followed her down at some distance. “You’re way too important to her to make light about that.” 

Ralof quickly trotted to her side and reached for her hand.  He pulled and turned her towards him.  “I’m sorry.”  They locked eyes.  “It was a stupid thing for me to say.”  She gave him a soft smile to convey that she forgave him.  “Come on, let’s have a couple of Ales to celebrate our good fortune.” 

“Our good fortune?”  She asked with a slightly raised brow.

“Yes, our…”  He continued to hold her hand as they walked towards the Inn.  “I’ve been given a company of men to command and you’re now one of us… shit Ulfric even sold you one of the nicest properties in the whole city.”  That actually got her attention.

“We’ll go look at the house afterwards?”  She actually sounded excited at the prospect of having a house.  “I’ve never owned any property before… not something that was totally mine anyway.”  He nodded.

“You know… I wasn’t sure you’d join us.”  Ralof’s mentioned.  “I wouldn’t have blamed you if you didn’t.”

She stopped and pulled his hand so he’d turn to face her.  She looked deeply into his beautiful blues.  “You’re the ONLY reason I joined Ulfric.  After what the Empire and Dominion pulled at Helgen, I’ll be damned if you have to fight them without me.”  Her eyes didn’t leave his and the longing in their expressions was extremely evident to Benor and Lydia who kept silent in anticipation.

The silence didn’t last long though as it was broken by the anger and frustration near the entrance to the inn.  “You come here where you’re not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink, and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks.”

They all walked around the corner of the building and witnessed two Nords in rags harassing a very well dressed Dunmer woman.  “But we haven’t taken a side because it’s not our fight.”  The dark elf responded with a very curious retort.  Ralof started to make his way towards the threesome when Freyanna stopped him by holding his shoulder.

“Hey, maybe the reason these gray skins don’t help in the war is because they’re Imperial spies!”  There was no question that these two were racists, but the Dunmer’s non-committal answer bothered Freyanna even more than the two mangy looking Nords.

“Imperial spies?  You can’t be serious!”  The Dunmer seemed angry at being harassed, but still straddled the fence.

“Maybe we’ll pay you a visit tonight little spy.  We got ways of finding out what you really are.”  The threat was obvious and by his body language she could tell that he was the type that would follow through.

“Alright, that’s enough.”  Ralof stepped in front of the two Racists.  “Leave her alone.  Focus your anger on the Thalmor and Empire.”

The effect was immediate as the angry Nordic man shoved Ralof quite roughly.  It caught Ralof by surprise as he actually had to catch himself from falling backwards.  “Our boys and girls bleed against the Empire and Thalmor while they hide behind our walls claiming it’s not their fight!”  Ralof squared up against the obviously destitute man, expecting either a shove or a fist.  Neither would come, but he continued his tirade.  “They’ve turned the snow quarter into a squalor filled ruin and complain that our Jarl does nothing for them!  They should be thrown out to live with the Argonians!”  He then pointed at Freyanna.  “That includes you pointed ear devils as well!”

“That’s enough Rolff!”  Ralof yelled as he closed the distance with the angry man. 

“You gonna make me?”  Her voice was unmistakable as everyone turned to her to see that she was slowly removing her helmet.

“What?”  Ralof, Benor and Lydia all asked at the same time, each of them completely surprised by her challenge of the ragged looking man.

“If I had the right equipment, I’d do it myself.”  Rolff didn’t back down one bit as he faced off with her.

“That’s not going to happen.”  Ralof said angrily as he again got between them.  He got in Rolff’s face.  “She saved the Jarl’s life and quite a few of our lads including me.  Show some fucking respect!”  Rolff actually tried to shove Ralof again only this time he was ready.  Ralof’s hand shot out like a coiled snake and wrapped around Rolff’s throat, forcefully pinning him against the Inn’s wall.  “Don’t.”  Ralof’s warning was stern and filled with menace as he saw Rolff reach into his waist band for a dagger.

Benor and Lydia had already pacified Rolff’s partner with just their presence.  “Let him go.”  Again, her voice broke through all of the commotion.  Ralof released his grip and backed away.  Rolff looked at her, she was as imposing a person as he’d ever encountered.  The High Elves tended to be tall, but most were thin and wiry.  This one was tall even for an Altmer, but even the armor she wore couldn’t hide the surprisingly large and powerful physique.  She drew one of her Elven blades and tossed it over to Rolff.  “Here you go, now kick me out.”  The blade clanged as it hit the stone floor at Rolff’s feet.

“NO!”  Ralof exclaimed furiously as he immediately picked up her blade and forced it back into her hand.  “Rolff!  Go!  Sleep it off you drunkard!”  He then turned to her.  “And you!  Is that how you’re going to be?  You’re just going to embarrass an old, homeless man by beating him half to death?”  Lydia and Benor smiled at the outburst, both of them agreeing in their minds that Ralof truly was a good man. 

Rolff started walking away with his friend as Ralof tore into Freyanna.  “But he…”  She tried to explain.

“No!  Rolff is a destitute racist and a drunk, and he’s already disgraced!”  Ralof continued to yell at her.  “What could you possibly gain from beating on an already beaten and tired old man?”

“He threatened that Dunmer and then he said I should be forced out of Windhelm as well.  I just wanted to see how he’d do it.”  She shrugged her shoulders in innocence.  “I was just curious.”

“You were baiting him!”  Ralof continued with his angry tirade and it actually made her feel quite small.  No one other than her mother had ever given her this type of verbal lashing.  “Would you have killed him?”  Ralof asked, suddenly becoming quite seriously.

There was an element of fear in the way he asked the question.  “No… but I would’ve beaten him to within an inch of his life.”  The question actually surprised her as she watched Ralof visibly exhale in relief.  “You actually thought…”  Now it was her turn to get upset.  “You… I can’t believe you’d think of me like that.”

“No… I…”  Ralof could see the disappointment in her face and he knew in his heart that she wouldn’t kill Rolff, just embarrass him.  “It’s just that…”  She looked into his eyes as she donned her helmet again.  “You… you’re the Dragonborn… you’re a Thane of the city… he’s so beneath you that I thought you’d… it would just look so bad.”

  _Damn it he’s right!  Beating on an old homeless Nord would’ve looked pretty bad._ She thought. 

“Do you hate the Dunmer?”  It seemed that the Dark Elf woman watched the entire scene with Rolff and felt it was safe enough to speak. 

“No, I don’t hate your people.”  Freyanna answered her while thinking of Jenassa.  “You’re caught in the middle of a war for the soul of Skyrim… your home.” 

“You’d think we were Imperial collaborators with the way we’re treated here.”  The Dunmer woman continued.  “We just wish to live our lives without being harassed by these racist Nords.”

“None of us are innocent of prejudice, including your people.”  Ralof retorted gently.  “We may not be perfect, but at least you have homes and businesses to call your own here.”

“What about the Argonians?”  She asked him with smugness.

“Oh, you mean the Argonians you call ‘lazy’ and ‘good for nothing’ often on your walks?”  Ralof knew that Suvaris Atheron was rather well off and was just as nasty to the Argonians as Rolff was.  “If we have no room for them, what would you suggest we do?”

“Maybe you should open up your homes to them.”  Lydia commented to Ralof.

“Don’t be ridiculous.  Not one city in all of Tamriel would survive if they took in more people than they could sustain.”  Freyanna countered.  “If you feel your people are being wronged, then do something about it.”

“How can we?  We don’t have the people or resources.”  Suvaris played the helpless card.

“Like the Argonians that destroyed the southern part of Morrowind?  The ones whom you treated like animals?”  Freyanna did know of the Argonian invasion of Morrowind and that one of the causes was the brutal treatment they received at the hands of the Dunmer.  “They seemed to have been able to do something about it.”  Freyanna continued.  “Also, didn’t the High King of Skyrim gift your people the Island of Solstheim?  What other people were so generous with your kind after the eruption of Red Mountain?  The Imperials?  The Bretons?  Redguards?  The Dominion?”

Suvaris just looked at Freyanna and had no answer.  She was right.  Even if there were some who hated them, the Nords had actually stepped up and helped her people much more than her people had helped them.  She nodded towards Freyanna knowing that she couldn’t argue and began to leave.  “Good riddance.”  Freyanna whispered under her breath as she entered the inn.

She once again pulled off her helmet and sat with her group at a table close the hearth.  Ralof ordered four mugs of ale for them.  “I think you’re going to change a lot of minds.”  Ralof mentioned to her as he leaned back into his chair.

“Galmar will still hate me.  I could wipe out the Thalmor, Empire, Alduin, and he’d still want put his boot in my ass to kick me back to Alinor.”  Ralof chuckled as the pretty barmaid put their Ales on the table. 

“If only to make sure that Ulfric becomes High King.”  Lydia added with none of the softness Freyanna spoke with.

Ralof didn’t like the insinuation.  “Jarl Ulfric has been fighting the Thalmor and Empire since the end of the Great War.  If anyone deserves to be High King, it is he.”  He answered with some venom of his own.

“Alright that’s enough.”  Benor stepped in.  “This is supposed to be a celebration, not a political argument.”

They all nodded as they lifted the mugs.  “A TOAST THEN!”  Ralof exclaimed and turned to Freyanna.  “A FREE SKYRIM!”

“HERE, HERE!”  The entire bar bellowed along with the foursome as they all took a deep swig of their Ales.

“Yeah, that wasn’t political at all.”  Freyanna joked as she downed the rest of the Ale in a very un-lady like fashion.

They drank and ate their fill with Lydia and Benor renting rooms in the inn and retiring for the night.  Ralof and Freyanna headed for Hjerim to check out her new home.

They entered her new home and it was immediately apparent that she’d have to furnish it herself.  There were a few wooden chairs and tables, but for the most part the place looked abandoned.  The unexpected sound of a metallic tool hitting the floor somewhere near the back of the house put them both on alert.

Ralof deftly unsheathed a dagger while Freyanna’s hands both glowed with some unknown and probably very deadly magic.  He started to move towards the sound only to be gently stopped by her hand on his chest.  “Wait.”  She whispered to him.  “LAAS YAH NIR” The shout was barely audible, but he could tell that there was incredible power in those words.  She scanned in all directions and then pointed towards the back.  She walked in the direction of the noise with little care of her well-being.  It was as if she knew whatever the noise was, it posed little danger to her.

“You sense something?”  He whispered in her ear and she nodded as she pointed to a large cabinet in front of the room’s eastern wall.  She quietly opened the cabinet and noticed that it was stuffed with clothing on hangers.  Ralof found that very strange as the rest of the house was completely barren of any signs of life.  Stranger still, he noticed that the clothing was designed for a man and not the woman who was supposedly murdered by “The Butcher.”  He was surprised as he whispered his thought out loud.  She turned to look over to him and pointed to the back wall of the cabinet. 

She positioned herself to the next to the false backing and looked back at him.  “He’s off to the left with his back turned to us.”  She mentioned to him.  “It’s a false backing.  We go on three.”  Her shout had allowed her to watch the man in the room without giving them away.  He was most definitely doing something he didn’t want anyone to see.  “One.”  He had his back to the door and was sawing something on a table.  “Two.”  Something large and the sound of the sawing was actually penetrating through the false door.  He seemed to be concentrating completely on his task.  “Three.”  She forcibly slid the false door back and Ralof charged through the opening like a wild sabretooth.

The man had barely turned around when Ralof struck him in the head with the pommel of his dagger.  The loud and resounding thwack was followed by a thud with the man’s body going limp in a heap on the floor, completely unconscious from the skillful blow.  Ralof’s attention was completely on the unconscious man as he immediately crouched next to him and searched for weapons on his person.  That was until he heard her voice.

“By the Nine!”  The sound of concern in the declaration immediately caught his attention as he turned to look at her.  She was staring at the table with a look of horror. 

There were bones and blood everywhere.  They’d caught the man in the middle of sawing through what looked like the femur of a person.  Ralof quickly got back on task and retrieved a pair of steel daggers from the man’s waistband and boot.  “I know this man.”  He mentioned as he examined the unconscious man’s face.  “He runs some museum in town… Calixto is his name.” 

“He’s an incredibly crude and dangerous necromancer…”  Freyanna examined the entire scene before her.  “He’s collecting body parts.”  There were bones, buckets filled with blood, human or elven skin all strewn about the room in the most horrific way imaginable.  She recognized much thanks to her mother’s teachings regarding her long lost and dispersed relatives’ propensity for the magical art.

“For what?”  Ralof asked as he started to bind Calixto’s hands and feet.

“Don’t know, but let’s secure him to the chair outside and ask him when he wakes.”  She helped him lift the still limp man and dragged him to a lone chair in the middle of the entrance room.  They bound him securely to the chair and Ralof watched him as Freyanna searched the house for any other clues that would point to what Calixto was doing there.

He kept his eyes closed and listened.  The last thing he remembered was trying to extract the marrow from Frigga’s amazing femur when someone rushed him and knocked him out.  “These are the same notices I’ve seen hanging all over town.”  That was a distinctly female voice.  “This one must’ve been busy pulling them down to try and keep from attracting too much attention.  And this…”  He was shocked awake by a heavy handed smack to the back of his head.  He stared into the eyes of Silver Eyed Altmer as she looked directly at him and started showing him several of his items.  “This is a Necromancer’s Amulet…”  She dangled the very valuable trinket in front of him.  “A journal of the needed materials to perform a very simple resurrection…”  She flaunted the much needed list in front of his face.  “And last but not least, Susanna, a target for your next set of materials.”  He let out a defeated huff at the complete and disastrous turn of events.  She looked away from him toward a foursome of powerfully built and fully armored Nords, three men and one woman who just stood behind her and watched him.  “Isn’t that the pretty barmaid at the Candlehearth?”

“I don’t need to explain myself to you!”  Calixto continued to struggle as he exclaimed with an almost primal rage.

“Calder, what do you think?”  She seemed almost amused as she looked over to the ruggedly handsome red haired Nord.  “Do you think I warrant an explanation?”

“We don’t need one.  He’s obviously the ‘Butcher’ and it shouldn’t be too long before he’s hanging by the neck on the end of a rope.”  Ralof had had enough.  “I’m going to get the guards.”  He turned and left the house.  Lydia, Benor, and Calder just watched him leave.

“You’re so willing to kill all those people?  Why?”  She turned back to Calixto who did not utter a word in defiance of her.  “You’re obviously trying to bring someone back.”  She crouched in front of him and looked into his eyes.  “A loved one?”  Seeing Calixto’s face contort into pure anguish meant that she was spot on.  “You think they would approve of your dark deeds?”

“She’d understand.”  Calixto answered.  “She’d have to.”

“What about the family members, lovers, and friends of those you killed?  Do you think they understand?”  Calder’s anger was barely contained as he asked Calixto the question.

“They’re inconsequential.  Bringing back Lucilla is all that matters.”  There was no doubt about it now.  Calixto was a selfish and egotistical murderer.  He was a savage who didn’t care about anyone other than himself and his own.

“You’re such a fool.”  She leaned closer to him.  “You know, that particular ritual has never worked.”  She whispered.  “My family has a deep history on this subject and you’re actually following the oldest and most flawed of the instructions.”  She whispered into his other ear.  “She would’ve risen as nothing more than a mindless husk hungry for the flesh of the living.”  She stood up and continued to look at him.

It was obvious he was affected by her words.  “I did all this for nothing?”

“That’s right.”  She sounded cold and unfeeling as Calixto went into a deep depressive mood.  “You ended and ruined the lives of innocent people for absolutely nothing other than what’s probably going to be a very public beheading.”  In an instant, her hand shot out and grabbed Calixto by the collar.  “You deserve a lot more than a quick death for what you’ve done.”  Her intense glare matched the fury in her voice.  “I’d let Frigga’s parents filet you slowly.”  Her hand was a blur of action as she grabbed one of his steel daggers and sliced his throat from ear to ear. 

“FREYANNA!”  Benor screamed as Calixto started to gurgle on his own blood.  As quickly as she struck, her free hand lit up with the familiar white light of restoration magic.  She closed the enormous laceration and the only evidence that she’d almost butchered him was the enormous scar on his neck and the large amount of blood splattered all over her and Calixto.  She turned to look at her friends who looked at her in shocked silence.

“I’m sorry.”  Calixto’s voice was raspy from his not completely healed throat.  There were tears starting to flow from his eyes as the events he set in motion began to enter his thoughts.  His head slowly lowered and he began to cry in earnest.

It only took a few minutes for Ralof to enter with another four large and armored guards.  They took the now fully defeated and compliant Calixto out of Freyanna’s house and headed to the dungeons where he would await his turn with headsman’s axe. 

 

************************************

 

Karthspire Camp

 

“We should’ve never separated from the Dragonborn.”  Esbern looked completely dejected as he stared at the enormous Foresworn camp situated down in the river valley.  “They’ll never let us through and there are way too many to tackle without her.”

“Damn it.”  Delphine tried to see if there was a way around the camp, but it looked impossible.  She surmised that they even had a presence in the cave Esbern said contained the legendary ‘Sky Haven Temple.’ 

Brelas looked at the formidable looking camp filled with Foresworn.  “It’s not a very defensible position.”  As she continued to scan over the camp she noticed that it was not only a military position occupied with warriors, mages, archers and the like, it was also chock full of children and non-military personnel.  “They feel extremely secure here.”  She mentioned and they all turned to the pretty Bosmer.  Jenassa and Marcurio both smiled.  “No one raises their children in anything but the strongest and most secure area.”  Jenassa recognized that Brelas had wasted a part of her life in servitude.  She had a keen tactical mind that needed to be nurtured. 

“Do you think they’d be willing to parlay?”  Marcurio didn’t have much experience with the Foresworn, but Jenassa had.  She immediately shook her head.

“I think that if we threaten to wipe out their camp, they’ll talk.”  Brelas commented.  “We just need to make them believe we can destroy them.”

“Just how do we do that?”  Jenassa asked with quite a bit of fascination. 

“We don’t have to.”  Delphine’s voice broke all of their trains of thought and it was followed by a thunderous roar coming from the sky.

The effect was immediate as they all looked skyward and saw the enormous snow white dragon swooping down and raking the camp with its frost breath, leaving dozens of frozen corpses in its wake.  Brelas watched in fascinated horror as the enormous creature looped with the grace of a raptor and dove towards the camp again.  This time though, it was met by a murderous hail of arrows and fireballs.  Most of the arrows bounced harmlessly off of its carapace, but more than a few did hit its wings.  The fireballs couldn’t seem to find their mark as the monster banked and rolled back for another pass. 

“Come on, before it notices us.”  Delphine ordered them to move.

Brelas watched as one of the women of the camp desperately tried to herd the children towards the safety of the cave.  Brelas then looked up towards the beast and noticed that it was lining up its next pass exactly in the direction of those said kids.  She immediately pulled her ebony bow.  “BRELAS!”  Jenassa yelled.  “What in the eight are you doing?”

She cocked an arrow and released a shot with a speed that surprised everyone.  “The right thing.”  She countered as she just kept putting arrows into the creature’s wings, until she saw it wasn’t going to stop it.  It was an almost imperceptible pause as she aimed her next shot carefully and fired.  Jenassa immediately grabbed her arm and started to pull her along only to see what had to be the most incredible shot ever taken.  The arrow had struck the beast’s eye and it screamed in deafening agony as it crashed into and through the network of wooden walkways of the camp, just barely missing the children it wanted to slaughter. It ended up in the water underneath the maze of walkways and huts thrashing in the agony of its wound.  The Foresworn warriors and mages now pounced on it in numbers akin to a horde of insects.  This monster would not rule the day thanks to Brelas’ impossible shot.

Jenassa smiled as she pulled Brelas along.  “It’s official, you are by far the most naturally talented archer I’ve ever seen.”

“I agree, that was the most incredible shot in the history of the bow.”  Marcurio commented with some awe in his voice.

“Well, you just made it a lot harder for us to get into the Temple.”  Esbern said with some frustration and Brelas knew the two Blades weren’t happy. 

It actually made her angry enough to respond.  “So you’d rather it massacre everyone there?  The children too?”  The disgust in her voice was clear to all of them.  “Freyanna would’ve never allowed that!”

“That temple may hold the key to defeating the World Eater!”  Delphine yelled back.  “And now we can’t even go near it without getting killed by those **YOU** saved!”  She emphasized as she pointed at Brelas.

“With the exception of Freyanna, I think Brelas here is a better Blade than all of us and especially you two.”  Jenassa didn’t like the two ganging up on her girl.  “She was instrumental in probably killing that monster.  What the fuck have either of you done other than talk?”

“Stop the nonsense.”  Marcurio calmly ordered as they all ran from the camp towards their horses.  “That’s one less beast we have to deal with.  The Akavir would’ve been proud of you my lady.”  Brelas smiled shyly at the handsome Imperial, but that quickly evaporated when she looked at Delphine and Esbern.  She didn’t like that they would do anything if it meant getting what they wanted.

They quickly mounted their horses and made for Markarth, it was only a few days ride from there.  It would be a good place to resupply and rest before heading back to meet up with Freyanna, Benor and Lydia a few days later.

The ride to Markarth was uneventful and the mood of the two senior Blades was as foul as could be.  Marcurio, Brelas and Jenassa put up the horses and decided to go into the city on their own with Esbern and Delphine waiting outside.  Jenassa and Brelas were obviously fed up with the two of them.  “You two need to lighten up.”  Marcurio mentioned to his two exotic comrades. 

“What about them?”  Brelas countered.  “They would’ve let those people die just to get into that place and then had the nerve to berate me for helping those people.”

“They’re used to working in a disciplined unit and not the rabble that we most definitely are.”  Marcurio chuckled as he semi defended the pair of senior Blades. 

“Rabble?”  Jenassa also chuckled as she spoke. 

“A pretty effective rabble, but a rabble nonetheless.”  Marcurio smiled quite smugly as he defined the group.

“I mean, weren’t the Blades renowned dragon hunters?”  Brelas was not in a good mood either.  “They could look at those children and just let them be slaughtered by that beast.”

“There’s a bigger picture.”  Jenassa countered.  “Alduin needs to be destroyed or our world will cease to exist.”

“They believe the key to defeating him is in that temple.”  Marcurio added.  “Sacrifices must be made.”

“You two agree with them?”  Brelas almost sounded defeated.

“No, but we understand their reasoning.”  Marcurio answered her.

“You’re right about Freyanna though.  She would’ve never allowed that creature to slaughter that camp.”  Jenassa mentioned as they entered the market square of the city.  “Did you know she carries the charred remains of a child’s doll in her bag?”  Now Jenassa had both of their attentions.  “To remind her of what happens when she doesn’t do the right thing.  She would’ve been extremely proud of you Brelas.”

“THE REACH BELONGS TO THE FORESWORN!”  They all turned their attention to a man dressed in rags plunging a dagger into the back of an unsuspecting woman.  The force of the blow was so strong that it knocked her face first into the ground.  Her scream was terrifying as the man mounted her back and raised the dagger for another blow.  It wouldn’t come as both Jenassa and Brelas had drawn, cocked and shot their bows almost in unison.  Their arrows struck the back of the-would be murderer’s head, stopping his attack immediately causing his now lifeless cadaver to fall limply on the victim’s back.

Marcurio pulled the lifeless corpse off of the victim and examined the wound.  If he wasn’t there it would’ve most certainly be fatal.  He began to cast his healing magic and the wound closed quite neatly.  It took a lot out of him as Restoration was not a school that he excelled in, but it was always satisfying when he could save a life.  She tried to get up quickly, but it was obvious that the wound wasn’t totally healed as she grimaced at the pain her movement caused.  “Easy my lady, that wound could tear back open if you’re not careful.”  The look on her face when she got a gander of the dashingly handsome Marcurio was priceless and it made Jenassa chuckle.

“I think she’s in love.”  Jenassa joked. 

It seemed like an eternity, but the guards showed up in less than a minute.  “Alright, nothing to see here.”  They started to order the crowd around the corpse to disperse.  “We’ll handle this.”

“By the Gods that man nearly killed me… you saved my life.”  She struggled as she slowly got to her feet.  “I was going to bring this to my sister, but I think you should have it.”

Marcurio refused the gift graciously.  “Why would that man want to kill you?”  Jenassa asked knowing there had to be a reason.

“I don’t have any idea.  I was just trying to buy a pendant for my sister back in Imperial City.”  It was painfully obvious that she wasn’t telling them everything.

Brelas didn’t believe her either.  “So you’ve no idea why the Foresworn are trying to kill you?”

“The people of the hills who attack caravans?  No, I don’t.”  She continued to deny.  “I’m sorry, but I don’t really know anymore.  I’m just visiting here from Cyrodill.”

“You merited an attempt on your life.”  Marcurio calmly stated.  “You think this will be the last time they try to end your life?”

“I’m not staying around to find out.”  She answered.  “I’m heading back to Cyrodill as soon as I can arrange passage.”

“Well, good luck with that.”  Jenassa mentioned as she guided her group towards the local tavern.

 

***********************

 

Markarth Stables, Midnight, Four days later

 

Esbern was out of patience.  The three hired mercenaries had been entrusted with purchasing supplies for the group and horses.  They’d been in the city far longer than they should’ve been and a search of the city revealed that they were nowhere to be found.  “Do you think they just left?”  Delphine asked the senior Blade.

“Four days without any word does point to that possibility.”  Esbern surmised.  “It is curious how no one we talked to seems to remember them even being here.”

“The guards know something.”  Delphine commented with a certainty she’d acquired in her extensive experience as a Blade.  “Damn this place!  Freyanna should’ve been here by now.”

“Did you miss us?”  They both almost jumped through the sky as Jenassa surprised Delphine with a tap on her shoulder.  She and Esbern turned and saw the most peculiar scene.  Jenassa, Marcurio, and Brelas were all dressed in Foresworn armor and garb.  They were accompanied by several other similarly dress people and one gigantic orc. 

“I suggest we get away from Markarth quickly, the guards will be looking for us.”  An old Foresworn man suggested. 

“What happened?”  Delphine’s patience was gone, but it was good to see her companions again.  It looked like they’d stepped into a bit of trouble.  “And who are these people?’  She asked.

“This is Madanach, King of the Foresworn.”  Jenassa introduced him as she mounted her horse with Madanach mounting the horse with Jenassa.  “It’s a long story, I’ll tell you on the way back to Karthspire.”

“We need to wait for Freyanna.”  Esbern hadn’t gotten on his horse yet.  “She should be here anytime now.”

“We can’t wait here.  It’s too dangerous for us now.”  Marcurio mentioned.  “We’ll wait for you there.”

“King Madanach has graciously agreed to let us operate in the Reach without interference from the Foresworn thanks to Brelas.”  Jenassa smiled broadly at the two senior blades.  Delphine and Esbern both turned to Brelas.

Brelas still looked quite a bit upset at the two and stayed silent as the giant Orsimer mounted the horse with her.  “We’ll wait for you at Druadach.”  A woman in the group of five Foresworn mentioned quietly.  Madanach nodded in affirmation as the woman and that group began a quick trot east away from the city.

Delphine couldn’t help but be pretty impressed.  The Foresworn were extremely dangerous and to have them pacified was a really good thing.

“What about supplies?”  Delphine asked.

“I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of.”  Madanach answered.  “Let’s go.”

They galloped away from the city and back towards the Karthspire Camp.  The horses were well fed and they had plenty of water for the trip, but not much more if Madanach reneged on his promise.

Jenassa led the way with Madanach sitting behind her on the horse.  Delphine rode abreast them with Brelas, Marcurio and Esbern lining up behind them.  “So what happened?”  Delphine asked with an expectant tone.

“We got caught in the middle of the Foresworn rebellion without knowing it, got framed for a murder and ended up in Cidhna Mine.”  Jenassa explained somewhat coarsely.  “We found out that the Silver-Bloods are as corrupt as they come so we decided to help Madanach and ourselves escape in return for their cooperation in getting into Skyhaven Temple.”  Jenassa then smiled.  “And… he heard about Brelas’ amazing assistance during that dragon attack at Karthspire.”  Delphine looked surprised.  “Yes, word got back to him and Brelas’ incredible shot was the reason his people were able to kill that dragon.”

“That dragon is not truly dead.”  Esbern retorted.  “Only the Dragonborn can truly kill a dragon.”

“And that’s the other reason they want to help.”  Marcurio commented.  “They’re camp was almost destroyed by one and they want the threat of dragons gone.”

Delphine nodded.  “Then it’s good to have you with us.” 

As they continued down the road towards the Karthspire Camp, they could see a very formidable and fully armored Calvary patrol of over a dozen individuals trotting mightily towards them.  There was no way to turn and run with both Madanach and Borkul the Beast on their mounts.  To that end, Borkul and Marcurio dismounted and stepped in front of the column.  As the patrol got closer, two powerful looking warriors in Nordic Armor led the cohort of what looked like ten to fifteen people.  Without the Dragonborn, this group of warriors would be impossible to defeat.  “That’s a pretty good look for you Jenassa.”

Jenassa watched in surprise as one of the lead warriors removed her helmet to reveal Lydia sporting a huge grin.  She quickly dismounted her horse as did Jenassa and they met each other halfway to embrace.  “It’s so good to see you Lydia…”  She looked up at the other warrior and smiled.  “Benor.”  She then turned back to Lydia.  “Where’s Freyanna and…”  She leaned closer to whisper.  “Who are these people?”

“I could ask the same of you.”  Lydia retorted lightly.  “These are Stormcloak volunteers who agreed to forego all other missions and assist my Thane in her war against Alduin.”

“And Freyanna?”  Delphine continued to push.

“I’m here.”  They all turned and the sight was breathtaking.  She came forward sitting atop of her massive golden war horse, Freyanna sported a bleach white armor of fine scales overlapping each other.  An open face helmet made of what had to be the bones and teeth of a dragon sat upon her head.  The scale leggings, boots and black fabric completed the impressive looking armor set.  The symbol of Akatosh was emblazoned in black at the center of the chest piece. 

They all stared in awed silence.  Esbern moved closer to examine the armor and was shocked to know exactly what it was.  “Dragon.”

She nodded to him.  “It’s temporary.  Its replacement is waiting until I collect Alduin’s head.”  The confidence exuding from the Dragonborn was so contagious that it actually made him smile.  “So, who are you?”  Her eyes were firmly locked on Madanach and Borkul as she dismounted.

Borkul was rarely impressed, but this Altmer female was on a completely different level than anyone he’d ever dealt with.  He could tell just by her movements that she was a warrior of unimaginable skill.  “I am Madanach, King of the Foresworn.”  Those silver eyes locked onto him now, expecting Borkul to introduce himself.

The words wouldn’t come as he looked at her.  “This is Borkul the Beast, my enforcer, bodyguard and friend.”  Madanach could see that Borkul was clearly affected by the supremely intimidating Altmer.

“Are your people going to help me, stop me, or are you just going to try and collect the bounty on my head?”  She asked them both.

“Bounty?”  Borkul asked as he snapped out of his awe induced haze.  “How much?”

“That’s not the right question to ask.”  Madanach answered somewhat nervously as he could see the entire group was ready to fight.  “We’ll not turn you in to the Imperials, Stormcloaks or Dominion… no matter the amount.”

“What about the rest of your people?  Is your movement so unified that none of them would make an attempt?”  She was looking right at Borkul as she asked the question.

Borkul could feel her eyes bore into his soul, but he wasn’t about to back down in a glaring contest.  “How much?”  He smiled as he asked again.

She drew one of her exquisite blades and tossed it to Borkul who caught it with quite a bit of grace.  “Ten thousand Septims.”  She answered as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Borkul had taken his eyes off of her and started to closely examine Freyanna’s beautiful elven sword.  “I’ve never seen its equal.”  He looked up and took a couple of practice swings as everyone seemed to back away to give them room.  He looked at her again and noticed that she didn’t seem worried at all.  There was a real menace in her glare and he could feel the chill go down his spine as her stare down continued.

This is what Jenassa loved about her.  She was so damn brutal in her assessment of character when she had to be.  This was as much a test of Madanach’s authority as it was Borkul’s loyalty.  If he attacked her it would show that Madanach did not have full control of his so called people.  Borkul didn’t stand a chance, the obvious clue was that no one was drawing their weapons to challenge him, not even the Dragonborn.  Delphine would usually pipe up and complain about this type of action, but she had to know that Freyanna was testing these two.

Madanach watched Borkul and smiled as if knowing something everyone else didn’t.  “Will you get it over with already.”  He ordered.

Borkul chuckled as he tossed the sword back to Freyanna.  “They’re a little uptight for my taste.”

“That was really stupid!”  Brelas shocked everyone with her outburst, but Jenassa started to chuckle as well, as did Benor.  “It’s not funny!  She would’ve ended up having to kill them both and then what?”  She was furious with them all.  “That camp, those people… what do you think you’d have to do to get into that fucking temp…”

“BRELAS!”  Freyanna usually didn’t yell with authority, but she wasn’t about to let her continue.  “Four of their warriors already tried to kill us on the way here.”

“What?”  Madanach’s concern was very evident.  “Velka… damn her!”  He whispered under his breath.  “I’ll take care to that, the must’ve not gotten word that you are not hostile.”

“I hope your influence over them is as certain as you claim.”  Freyanna had already mounted her giant warhorse.  “What do you think of all this Delphine?”

“I think it’s a shit show, but I trust Jenassa’s, Marcurio’s and Brelas’ judgements on this.”  She looked over to Esbern who nodded in affirmation.  “I can’t see how they could be hostile after what Brelas did for them.”

“I promise you that you’ll have no further trouble from the Foresworn.”  Madanach stated.

“Good, let’s go.”  Freyanna motioned for the column of soldiers to turn around.  “You two lead the way.”  She motioned for Madanach and Borkul to get on two of the extra horses she brought with her and lead the column towards the Karspire camp.

The column proceeded to Karthspire without further incident and with Madanach in front, the Foresworn provided a much less violent reception for them.  “Where’s the beast?”  Madanach demanded from the Foresworn guards.  The two large warriors pointed to the shattered remains of one of the wooden walkways.  Freyanna stepped up next to Madanach.  Madanach had to actually raise his hand to stop the two warriors from drawing their weapons.

She could see the tail of the beast and even from the distance, feel its soul.  She could also tell that the beast knew she was there.  She felt a familiar sensation which their kind knew well thanks to the other Dragonborn.  The dragons had learned this sensation from Miraak.  The helplessness and fear she felt was oddly satisfying.

Madanach led the way down to the beast with Freyanna following close behind him.  As she got closer the air began to crackle with energy and she could feel the dragon’s soul begin to transfer to her.  It was euphoric as she experienced its memories, deeds, and finally its death as the swirling lights enveloped her entire body.  Faasnusotaar was now a part of her.  She could see his mind as clearly as her own and saw the moment Alduin had resurrected him.  She once again saw Miraak in Faasnurotaar’s memories as he tore apart one of his own brethren in battle… that word… that shout again.  Miraak’s shout was controlling several of the creatures and although she could hear it clearly, she couldn’t contemplate its power.  It was supremely frustrating.

Madanach watched in complete fascination the incredible event in front of him.  The dragon had all but disintegrated with only the skeleton of the creature left as the only sign it ever existed.  It was something he’d never expected to see.  This elf was already a force to be reckoned with and her followers seemed to be ferociously loyal.  He wasn’t impressed frequently, but just her presence projected absolute power.  She turned to look at him once more.  “We need to get inside the temple.”

“Come.”  Madanach motioned for her to follow him deeper into the camp.  “Velka needs to explain her actions.”

“Velka?”  She asked as she started to follow him.  Delphine, Esbern, and Lydia tagged along.  Freyanna had stopped the rest of her people from following and motioned for them to assist with the wounded of the camp.

“She’s our Hagraven and the commander of this camp.”  Madanach answered quite matter of factly.

“A Hagraven?”  She’d heard of the creatures, but she’d never expected to see one.  “Half avian and half human?”

“Yes, she’s actually quite the healer and battlemage.”  A Foresworn woman interjected, she seemed quite offended at the Dragonborn’s attitude.  “She’s not some savage, if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

“Easy girl.  The Dragonborn isn’t used to our ways and understanding begins with sincere questions.”  Madanach’s words had the desired effect of calming the woman as she reluctantly bowed her head to her king.  Madanach then led the way to Velka’s hut where they met the powerful and intimidating creature. 

Velka explained that she received the Madanach’s missive too late and that her people did not get the order not to attack the Dragonborn.  She looked every bit the dangerous Hagraven.  “I’m sorry my king… Dragonborn, but we can’t be too careful when it comes to defending this camp.”  Freyanna looked at those clawed hands and could imagine quite graphically what those hands were capable of.  She also found herself quite impressed with the well-spoken and seemingly intelligent creature.

“I understand, no apology is necessary.  I just wish your people would’ve talked before trying to kill me.”  Freyanna understood that defending their home and families made these Foresworn desperate enough to attack such a heavily armed and armored patrol.

“Come with me.”  Velka mentioned as she began to walk towards the cave where it was said the temple existed.  “We’ve not been able to enter the temple, but that maybe because we’re not equipped to do so.”  She locked eyes with Freyanna who didn’t flinch.  “I hope you’ve better luck.  We lost three of our people trying to open the bridge.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to jump around a lot in this story. I hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
